Losing My Self
by whatsunderneath
Summary: Stiles is slowly slipping away. The nogitsune is going to destroy "all of them." Scott is determined to save his brother as is Lydia. But what does Stiles mean to Lydia? Will she even get the chance to find out? Sciles bromance. Eventually leading to Stydia. review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I just got inspired to do this fiction about Stiles mind due to recent events. Monday is going to kill me. Jeff Davis why would you put Stiles in an asylum! This fic focuses on Scott and Stiles' friendship and eventual lead to Stydia…because that's my weakness. I listened to this song while typing and I am so emotional cause it firs Scott and Stiles so much!**

**Song: My Demons by Starset**

**Chapter One: Brother?**

Stiles POV:

"Don't listen to him Scott!" I screamed in my mind. The tears spilled down my face burning my cheeks as I continued to bang on my conscious. I can hear the nogitsune laughing in a low cackle, mocking my pleas. I had to reach him—show Scott that this isn't me. I watched helplessly while my body stood frozen at the doorway to Deaton's office. But the nogitsune wanted me to watch…wanted me to suffer.

Scott was struggling against the Oni while Kira was fighting to help him, although she was hesitant at first. I'm praying Scott gets away and heads inside, but I know once he is inside…the nogitsune will reveal himself and I cannot have that. Whatever he plans on doing will be painful I know it. I can feel the eagerness of the_ thing_ burning in my mind—waiting to strike.

And I cannot bear to watch…but I have no control…and I have no choice.

Suddenly, one of the Oni stabbed Scott through the stomach and my cries echoed in my conscious only making the nogitsunes dark laughter grow louder.

"Scott!" I cried, my silent tears coming out in streaks. I grew thankful as Kira ran to him. My body ran forward and I thought I gained enough control—not knowing if it was I or the demon who ran to Scott's aid.

"Get him inside." My voice called over the rain.

"Oh no. No no no! NO!" I cried. My fists clenched into tight fists and I began to punch the invisible force that held me back. Suddenly, I felt something grip the back of my shirt and throw me against the dark wall of my consciousness. It was just like the dream I had last time…the nogitsune bound me to the wall with rusty chains. Not a steel bear trap again. Even though it was just in my mind, I can feel my writs bruise at my struggle.

"Please don't!" I begged as the bandaged demon turned away from me and prepared to reveal itself to Scott and Kira.

"I want you to enjoy the show Stiles." The nogitsune taunted as he disappeared. I pushed forward grunting and screaming in pain trying to break the chains. I can feel my shoulders stretch abnormally and my wrists trickle with blood.

Through my eyes, I can see Kira assure Scott that she is going to pull out the sword. Then its hand—my hand—grab Kira's arm. Scott's eyes grew wide in fear as my body knocked Kira out cold. I went into shock mirroring Scott's expression. My body went towards Scott and my fingers danced on the end of the sword.

"No! Stop please!" I screamed.

"You okay?" The nogitsune said calmly to Scott. Scott's face turned frightened as my hand prepared to grip the sword.

"Please don't." Scott pleaded silently, half in shock. "Stop."

"It's okay." The nogitsune mumbled not caring as his fingers finally grasped the sword.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, my tears turning into waterfalls. I can hear the nogitsune laughing in amusement in my mind. "Please please leave him alone!"

My hand clamped onto Scott's shoulder for restraint. The nogitsune took a casual breath and began twisting the sword worsening Scott's wound. Scott began to whimper and gasp in pain as the sword kept turning.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I wailed as my screams morphed into hard sobs. I couldn't help and watch while I tried to break the restraints. My throat burned and my wrists went numb. I crumbled against the wall while the nogitsune taunted Scott. He told him never to trust a fox.

I tried to cover my ears to try and drown out Scotts gasps for air, but the chains that bound me wouldn't let me do that. I wailed as I collapsed as far as the chains would allow me to. My arms ached and I can feel myself growing weaker. I glanced up helplessly watching the nogitsune torcher Scott.

"Now…give it to me!" The nogitsune growled as he took the pain away from Scott. I watched—broken. I can feel the nogitsunes control over me grow stronger…while I grow weaker.

"Please," I croaked out. "Stop."

"We'll fool ya." The nogitsune half laughed at Scott. "We'll fool all of you."

I closed my eyes as my tears became silent. I couldn't bear watch my body kill Scott. I couldn't handle it watching as my body prepared the traps and killed all those innocent people at the hospital. Isaac, Coach…..and now Scott.

My brother.

I prayed for this torment to end. I begged for it.

"Not everyone." A familiar voice said. Through my body's' eyes, I saw Deaton holding a needle. I didn't even care that he was jamming it into my neck because I am profoundly scared of needs. I was happy to see my hands removed away from Scott. My body fell out of consciousness and the bandaged nogitsune reappeared before my eyes. He hissed in pain as he collapsed to the floor of my conscious. The chains around my wrists broke and I fell to the floor mere inches away from the nogitsune.

My arms were still weak from struggling. I heard a low growl escape the sharp teeth of the nogitsune. Against my better judgment, I looked up to see the nogitsune gasping for breath. I felt a smile form on my lips. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. The nogitsune lifted its head weakly, looking towards me. Although he was on the ground, he was still terrifying.

"Don't start thinking that we will let you go Stiles." It threatened. I wanted to crawl away, but my body was too weak to move. The fear I had earlier was creeping back up to the surface as he began to inch towards me.

"No matter what tactic your friends try. No matter how much you beg and plead…"

"Stop…." I whimpered.

"You won't be able to escape. "He said inches from me. My breath began to hitch as I started to panic. The nogitsune gripped my chin with his bandaged hand. I was too afraid to move. More tears escaped my eyes flowing down the stains of previous ones.

"I will make you suffer!"

I screamed as the tears burned my cheeks. My eyes clenched tightly praying to escape this mental hell hole. The nogitsune released me and we both crashed onto the cold dusty floor. I whimpered feeling myself fall to darkness.

I heard a familiar voice scream my name. My hand reached toward the voice, until I finally gave up. My eyes instinctively began to close, but I was too terrified to see where I would wake up next.

"Please…please…" I silently begged to no one in particular. That voice maybe? Scott? Oh god. Scott. Please wake me up from this nightmare.

Then everything went to black.

Lydia's POV:

"Don't start thinking that we will let you go Stiles." The evil spirit threatened.

I have no clue what I am doing in this foggy room. It had a hint of blue, but it was cold. Terrifying cold actually. Although I don't know what exactly I am doing here. Wasn't I just with Allison? We had just left Peter electrocuted on the floor. We got to my house—Allison was spending the night because she didn't want to be alone. Considering what happened to Isaac…

But when I turned the key to walk in to my house, I was in this room. This isn't my living room. I turned around to see if Allison was watching this, but she was gone.

I looked back at the scene before me, frightened. Is this a vision of the future? What's going on? What are my banshee powers trying to tell me? My thoughts were silenced when I saw the thing began to inch its way towards something. Wait someone. Stiles!

I ran to Stiles' side to get a try and help him, but I froze at what I saw. Stiles bloodied…broken…crying…terrified. My eyes began to water up at his shaking frame. I was in too much of a trance to move.

"No matter what tactic your friends try. No matter how much you beg and plead…"

"…stop…" Stiles whimpered. I gasped wanting to hold him. Drag him away from this thing, but my body wouldn't let me move. I became angry at the demon for hurting Stiles.

This must be the cruel Nogitsune. For the first time ever, I had the urge to kill the nogitsune for tormenting Stiles. And that takes a lot considering I haven't even put Peter on my death list, although he has come awfully close.

Stiles' tears began to trickle down his cheeks and I let out a soft whimper of my own. Stiles who is always so brave in the face of danger…crying. Of all the werewolf's and other supernatural happenings, I have never seen Stiles cry. But now, seeing him so terrified—it sent chills up my spine.

"You won't be able to escape!" It said in a low growl. It gripped Stiles' chin while Stiles began to scream. He had no strength to get up, and I wanted oh so badly to help him.

"I will make you suffer!" The nogitsune yelled. Angry tears spilled down my cheeks. I wanted to run, scream, cry, anything! But I couldn't move! Why can't I move? I just want to hold Stiles and assure him that everything is okay—that I will protect him.

Suddenly, the nogitsune began to convulse, finally releasing his hold on Stiles. Both collapsed on the floor exhausted. Stiles whimpered on the floor and I tried to run to him. I felt something pull me back and the room began to fade.

"No no wait please! I need to save him!" I begged my banshee powers for not giving me more time or the ability to reach Stiles. I felt myself fading from this vision. I began to wail as I struggled to reach him. Oh god I'm so close to him, I can't leave him! He needs me! I saw Stiles eyes close and I panicked.

"Stiles!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I thought I saw his eyes flutter only slightly. I became desperate when Stiles began to reach for me. Oh god he heard me! Stiles! Stiles!

"Please…please…" Stiles begged softly. I couldn't stop struggling. My tears burned my cheeks and I closed my eyes as I screamed again.

"STILES!"

My eyes fluttered open wanting to run towards Stiles. My legs instinctively ran forward and I became relieved that I can move. I suddenly slammed into the back of my couch hard, flipping myself over landing on the soft cushions of my couch.

"Lydia! Oh my god!"

I was immediately restrained by familiar brown eyes of my best friend. Allison gripped me by my shoulders softly, but looked worriedly into my teary eyes.

"Where the hell am I? And where did Stiles go!" I screamed that last part in a panic, frantically searching for Stiles to be lying somewhere in my living room. It was then that I stopped realizing I wasn't in my vision anymore.

"Lydia what happened?" Allison asked after taking a breath.

Flashes of that vision replayed in my mind. My lips began to quiver as the tears began to spill. Allison pulled me into a hug giving soft shushes while rubbing my back.

"It's okay Lydia. It was just a vision."

"But Stiles!" I cried pulling out of our embrace.

"What happened to Stiles?" Allison asked concerned.

A sound of a vibrating cell phone interrupted or conversation. Allison looked at her screen to see the caller ID as Scott. She immediately answered while all I can think about was Stiles. Where is he? Is he alright? I began to feel responsible and guilty that I couldn't do anything to help him in the vision.

But he heard me.

Stiles heard me call for him.

"Lydia, we got to go!" Allison said hastily as she grabbed my hand. She took the keys off of the countertop as we ran back out the door to the car. Allison ran to the driver's seat while I climbed into the passenger seat confused.

"Where are we going?" I said, my voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"To Deaton's" Allison said pressing on the accelerator. I looked at Allison confused, yet scared knowing what she was going to say.

"It's Stiles."

Scott's POV:

"That should be good." Doc said as he finished up wrapping my entire torso. My body was drenched with sweat, rain, and blood. I was exhausted, but I couldn't afford to go to sleep now. For one, I needed to be awake when Kira gets up. Deaton checked her, saying she doesn't have a concussion and she'll be fine.

But most importantly Stiles.

Just fifteen minutes ago, my best friend tried to kill me. No…the nogitsune tried to kill me…that demon possessing Stiles…

Of all the people why Stiles? Innocent Stiles. The thought of him being possessed makes me sick. It makes me angry, to the point to where I have to restrain myself to not go full Alpha. But I am so worried about Stiles that I can't even function. It wasn't until I saw Deaton with chains and cuffs that I went on alert.

"W-what are those for?" I asked a bit angrier then I meant. Deaton just turned to me assuring.

"Not to worry. When he wakes up, Stiles will be himself. The poison in the fox will keep him at bay."

"Then what are those for?" I asked cautiously. Deaton gave a stern look.

"Just in case."

Headlights flashed through the windows of the office. Good, Allison and Lydia are here. Deaton went to go unlock the backdoor while my eyes fixated on Stiles. He was covered in rain and sweat and I couldn't help but fear for the worst. I just want this demon out of him.

"Scott!" I heard Allison call out. I was about to call her to the back when I began to hear whimpers. My head snapped back towards Stiles and I panicked slightly. Stiles was shifting around letting out soft cries.

"Stiles?" I called out desperately.

"What's wrong? What's happening!" I turned my head to see Lydia crying. We both moved towards Stiles—I holding Stiles by the shoulders while Lydia knelt by his head to my left.

"Doc what is-"

"This is normal. Stiles has been under the nogitsunes control for a long time. This is Stiles coming from his mind to his body essentially. Scott you might want to back away."

I ignored Deaton's order and continued to try and steady Stiles shaking body. Allison pulled Lydia back much to Lydia's dismay.

"Scott." Stiles mumbled in his dream. I'm here Stiles I'm here. Stiles began to twist and turn more erratically and his breaths became shorter, pants.

"Scott." He whimpered. His head furrowed and he clenched his teeth. I can sense his fear growing on him. This is Stiles coming into his body…afraid.

"Stiles I'm here." I pleaded.

"Scott," Stiles continued to cry out, his voice growing louder, more frantic. He began to toss and turn more violently and I actually had to use some force to restrain Stiles. I can feel his heartbeat quicken and I can sense everyone worry. Its okay Stiles it's okay.

"No no leave them alone…."Stiles begged clenching his eyes shut. "Scott…Leave them ALONE!" Stiles' eye shot open and he thrashed violently, wailing his fists onto my chest. I didn't let go of him though—I wouldn't let go.

"No please! Let me go!" Stiles cried, tears escaping his eyes. "Please!"

"Stiles it's okay!" I yelled over his piercing cries.

But Stiles wasn't listening. He kept screaming and thrashing until I shook him only once. Stiles paused looking into my eyes.

"Scott?" Stiles whispered, voice cracking. Silent tears streamed down his face while I nodded in confirmation. Stiles heartbeat raced as he pushed me back. I stumbled backwards, but reached for him again. Stiles crawled backwards away from me wailing.

"No stop please!" Stiles cried. His back reached the wall and I can feel his panic surging through his body. I inched my way towards Stile's confused.

"Stiles it's fine! It's just me!"

"Scott no please stay away! I don't want to kill you!"

His words hit me like a thousand bricks. My face softened and I can feel my own tears beginning to form. Stiles tried scooting away from me, but there was nowhere for him to go. I slowly lifted my hands ready to softly grasp his shoulders, but Stiles only pressed harder against the wall.

"Stiles," I assured. "It's okay."

"No no no it's not!" Stiles cried harder. "I hurt people! Killed people!"

"Stiles, it's alright." I said grasping his shoulders, though Stiles continued to shake.

"Scott no please! I COUD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

My tears finally escaped my eyelids. My heart broke at Stiles' words. My best friend—my brother—he needs me now more than ever. All I want to do is tell Stiles that it's okay and that everything will be alright. Seeing Stiles cry in front of me hurt…and it made me angry at the nogitsune. I swear on my life that I will kill it, no matter what color my eyes turn.

"I could have killed you." Stiles whimpered. I pulled Stiles immediately into a tight hug. Stiles pushed against me for a minute, but I kept holding him to me. Finally, Stiles gave in and gripped me tight sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's okay Stiles." I soothed.

"I could have killed you…I could have…killed…Scott…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Stiles whimpered into my shoulder. I could feel Stiles shaking body, his tears staining my jacket. But I didn't care. Just for this moment, Stiles was Stiles.

After what felt like forever, I turned my attention to the others. Allison was holding Lydia whose eyes kept spilling tears. I then turned to Deaton who wore a sympathetic expression. I gave him a stern look to which Deaton nodded and understood.

I returned my attention and continued to rub Stiles' back, who was still crying into me. His fists gripped my shirt so tight that I can tell he was desperate to escape this hell he is living in. Through his cries, my werewolf hearing could hear his soft pleas.

"Get it out…I don't want to kill anyone."

I held him tighter showing Stiles that I heard his wish. His heartbeat finally slowed until Stiles was only panting. I could smell the salty tears that still were trickling down his cheeks.

I made a promise to myself vowing that I will get this thing_ thing_ out of Stiles. I will take away his pain. And I will kill the nogitsune.

**Let me know what you think and I accept criticism. Let's hope I survive Monday! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some free time so I decided to write another chapter I am dying! Literally dying (not really) but I just can't stop thinking about this upcoming episode. Well here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Song: Let it Burn by Red**

**Chapter Two: Bound**

Scott's POV:

I couldn't bring myself to leave Stiles' side, so I sat to his left while Stiles fidgeted on Deaton's metal table. He wouldn't look up at anyone—only myself sometimes and even Lydia. I can feel the guilt circling his body, yet I know I couldn't make him feel otherwise no matter what I said.

When Kira woke up, Stiles refused to meet her eyes, although I knew she wasn't angry or upset. It was comforting seeing how understanding she was of Stiles, knowing it was the nogitsune, not Stiles who attacked her.

Deaton was preparing herbs in bottles while Derek stood him, curious as did Ethan and Aiden. Kira called all three of them after she woke up, offering any kind of help necessary. Allison sat next to Lydia who wouldn't take her eyes off of Stiles. Actually, everyone eyed Stiles, which made me angry.

Ethan and Aiden were waiting to see if the nogitsune in Stiles was preparing to attack. Derek watched him only in caution-as if he couldn't tell if this was really Stiles or not…preparing himself if this was all a trick. Allison wore the same expression as Derek while keeping a firm hold on Lydia's arm, making sure she wouldn't go any closer to Stiles then she already was.

I knew Stiles could tell what they all were thinking. By the pace of his heartbeat, I know he can feel all of their eyes watching him. I can see how terrified he is by the way he is clutching the edge of the metal table. I glanced over at him, watching him clench his eyes shut and tighten his jaw.

He was scared too—scared of himself.

"Okay," Deaton sighed snapping us all out of our trance. "I only have a toxin that can poison fox within Stiles. And unfortunately, it's not enough to kill it, but we can weaken it greatly. It won't be able to come out for at least 24 hours."

"So the nogitsune will still be inside of him?" Aiden half spat. I glared at Aiden who briefly caught my stare, lowing his head immediately.

"Yes." Deaton said answering Aiden's question. Stiles' breathe faltered and I looked to him with assurance. Stiles' barely lifted his head, but I can see how pale and sweaty he was. How extremely terrified he was of the nogitsune.

"But not to worry Stiles," Deaton called towards our direction. "There is a way to get it out of you."

Deaton then looked to Kira who was the farthest away from Stiles behind Derek. Kira became confused, still not knowing the power she has within her and what she can do.

"Me? But I-I don't know if-"

"You are a kitsune Kira," Deaton began informatively. "And so is the demon inside Stiles. Your type of kitsune can potentially drive the nogitsune out of Stiles."

"Potentially?"

All of our eyes returned to Stiles' who focused on Deaton only. It was then that I can hear almost everyone's heartbeats falter, especially Lydia. They all saw what I did finally: Stiles broken and scared. His eyes were glossy and his body was shaky. The chains on his wrists rattled softly, but us werewolf's can hear him shiver. Deaton gave a sympathetic smile to Stiles and made his way towards him.

"I have never dealt with this kind of thing before Stiles, and I have never heard any stories about anyone who has successfully gotten the nogitsune out and lived." Deaton stated professionally.

It brought one tear to escape Stiles' eye to which I can see everyone, even the twins surprisingly, to grow sorry for Stiles. I shot a glance towards Lydia who was silently pleading to me "help Stiles." I nodded towards her while Deaton continued.

"But," Deaton continued before Stiles could lower his head. "I have never met anyone as strong willed as you."

Stiles nodded at Deaton before sharing a glance with me. I gave him half a smile to which he returned. When this was all over, I wanted to get Stiles laugh back-I miss his laugh and sarcastic wit so much.

"Now, Kira." Deaton continued. "We need to practice immediately assuming Stiles wants the nogitsune out soon."

Stiles nodded as I placed a supportive hand on Stiles' shoulder. I looked to Kira who couldn't help but be nervous. All eyes now shifted to Kira, curiously. It made sense since no one except for Derek and I knows what she is capable of. I was just glad no one was eye balling Stiles…well except for Lydia but I accepted that.

"I'll do whatever I can." Kira assured to everyone. Deaton smiled as did I. I was so grateful to how helping she is in the situation. For that, I can never fully thank her.

"Good. Tonight, Kira and I will prepare for tomorrows ritual."

"Tomorrow?" Stiles said frantically. "But what if-"

Deaton gave a sympathetic sigh and ushered towards the bags of chains and cuffs to which Lydia let out a soft cry. I grew angry to the point that my eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"So _that's_ what the chains are for." I half growled.

"It's up to Stiles and what he wants."

"Lock me up." Stiles spoke up without hesitation. I was about to protest when Lydia did for me.

"No! Stiles don't do this!"

"I have to!" He said pleading. "I can kill all of you if the nogitsune comes out!"

"But-"

"Lydia." Aiden called interrupting her rant. "We have to lock that _thing _up."

Lydia scowled at Aiden whiles Stiles' head lowered. My fists tightened and I had to refrain from pulling my claws out. But I couldn't stop my fangs from forming. I gave one hard look to Aiden who immediately became frightened.

"We are locking up the _nogitsune." _I said to everyone, half alpha. I let my words soak in before I turned back to human form.

"Then let's go to the loft." Derek said finally speaking up. "We will lock him up there."

Everyone began to shuffle out of the vet's office while Kira went to Deaton's side. I shot a quick glance at Kira giving her a silent "you can do this" look. Kira half smiled as she went to work immediately with Deaton. I turned to Stiles and began to uncuff his wrists.

"W-wait."

"Stiles, it's alright. You're in control. I can tell" I assured him. Stiles only nodded as he followed me out the door. I was determined to get the demon out of Stiles, but I can't bear to watch him suffer. And even now, I know he is suffering.

Lydia's POV:

While Allison drove, I eyed Derek's car that was in front of us. Scott revved his motorcycle next to Derek's car, eyeing its inside watching Stiles. It broke my heart watching Scott look out for his best friend—even worse watching Stiles suffer.

My mind replayed the events outside of Deaton's office. My words to Aiden surprised myself. I remember stomping my heels to the car with Allison in tow. Aiden kept calling for me to slow down to which I ignored him. Aiden caught up with me and pulled me to look at him.

"Lydia-"

"Don't you touch me!" I snapped at Aiden surprising him.

"What did I do now?"

"Stiles is not the bad guy here! The nogitsune inside of him is! So I would appreciate it if you could not throw it in Stiles' face!"

"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."

"What everyone else is thinking?" I asked incredulously. "Stiles is crying and feeling guilty about what the nogitsune is making him do! You think he wants to do this? To attack his own brother?"

Aiden was going to speak until the presence of an alpha caused him to turn around. I huffed in satisfaction knowing that the alpha heard our exchange. Behind him, Stiles kept his head down causing my heart to sink.

What angered me was that they made Stiles sit between Ethan and Aiden in the back of Derek's car much to mine and Scott's protests. Now we all are driving to Derek's house where Stiles will be locked up. I just can't handle this.

I snapped out of my thoughts and locked to Allison who concentrated in the road. Aiden's words burned into my mind. _What everyone else is thinking?_

"Allison?" I forced out. She immediately turned to me briefly before putting her eyes back on the road. "Do you think Stiles is evil?"

The shocked expression was confirmation enough. "Lydia of course I don't think that. You shouldn't listen to what Aiden says." Allison stated. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Besides," Allison slightly giggled. "I'm pretty sure it's because he is jealous." I turned to Allison not knowing where she was going with this.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Allison gave me a quick glance to which I slightly blushed. I shook my head to which Allison giggled even more.

"Stiles is a good friend to whom I am determined to help." I said as a matter of factly. Allison shook her head.

"When are you going to see that you guys have something _more?_"

I turned my full attention to Allison not knowing what she meant by that. "What do you mean something more?"

Allison only smiled. "You can ask him once we get that thing out of him."

I turned my attention back to the car in front of me and a surge of confidence hit me like a powerful wave. I became determined to help Stiles any way that I can.

_They can't save you._

I looked to Allison to see if she had said that, but her eyes were fixated on the road. I looked down at my lap to see that my hands were shaking. I felt a massive headache begin to form. I shook it off and kept assuring myself that I was alright.

_No one can save you._

I recognized that dark sinister voice. It was the same voice as the thing in the vision I had earlier-the nogitsune. But why was it talking to me? Then I realized it wasn't.

"Stiles?" I cried out in a panic. Then in front of our car, Derek's car began to swerve.

"Oh my god!" Allison yelled.

"Stiles!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Derek's car gained control and sped off towards the loft. Scott revved his motorcycle and stayed to the right of the car while Allison pressed down on the accelerator.

We finally pulled up to the outside of Derek's loft to where I saw Derek, Scott, Ethan, and Aiden all pulling Stiles to the loft. I didn't even wait for Allison to fully stop. I clicked my seatbelt off and I ran to the others with Allison calling my name running behind me. I didn't even care that my ankles hurt from running in heels, I just needed to get to Stiles.

I finally caught up to the others just as Derek opened the loft door. Ethan, Aiden, and Scott laid Stiles down slowly all holding down Stiles thrashing body.

"What's happening!" I screamed running to cradle Stiles' head. Scott was to my right holding down his chest area. Stiles was crying and panting at the same time, and I instinctively knew what was happening.

"It's the nogitsune trying to take over! "Aiden yelled out. "Lock him up now!"

"No that makes no sense!" Scott cried. "Deaton said the nogitsune wouldn't be able to come out for 24 hours!"

"I guess it's stronger than that! Lock him up!"

"No! Stop!" I screamed gathering their attention. "He spoke to him, the nogitsune!"

"You knew?" Derek asked.

"Yes I heard it! He's not trying to take over! Stiles' having a panic attack!" I yelled over Stiles pants. It looked as if Scott snapped back into reality and looked almost guilty for not recognizing the signs of Stiles' panic attacks. I looked down at Stiles whose eyes were clenched shut. His breath hitched again and I began to act.

"Stiles look at me." I said as calmly as I could. I can tell he was struggling, but Stiles opened his eyes, frightened. "Shhhh look at me, its okay."

But Stiles' breaths became shorter, so I cupped his cheeks hovering over him. I can tell Stiles was trying to slow his breathing, but the panic attack was to strong.

"L-Lyd." Stiles tried calling out before being interrupted by more high pitched breaths. Instinctively, his left hand clutched his lungs while he squeezed Scotts hand with his right. I kept rubbing his soft cheeks knowing what to do.

"Stiles." I whispered softly. I leaned toward his face and my lips impacted his. He let out a soft sound of surprise. My eyes closed breathing in this moment, sending chills down my spine. I can feel Stiles relax beneath me as I slowly pulled away. My eyes opened and I saw Stiles' eyes flutter open, locking with mine. I can no longer feel the nogitsunes presence mocking him and neither did Stiles.

Stiles let out another shaky breath, and I gave a warm smile.

"You held your breath again." I whispered. Stiles smiled slightly, his honey brown eyes made my smile brighten more.

"Thank you Lydia." He breathed out letting the exhaustion finally hit him. His eyes closed and his head pressed against my hands that cradled him. I watched as his facial expression relaxed, knowing that he was dead asleep. I stroked his messy brown hair soothingly when a cough erupted from my right.

I slowly lifted my head seeing all of their eyes wide eyed staring at mine.

**That's all for today. I might update soon but don't hold me to it please. Please review and tomorrow is Monday! Echo house **


	3. Chapter 3

**So my plans got cancelled for today so you guys get another chapter! However it is the weekend so I cannot guarantee that I will update that often. Weekdays are horrible for me so most likely weekends are when I will update. But hey you never know when I have time to open up. Okay here is chapter three! Review and let me know what you would like to see when it comes to dark stiles for next chapter ;)**

**Song: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers**

**Chapter Three: It Feels So Cold**

Lydia POV:

I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. All five pairs of eyes were watching me as if I committed a sin. But all I could do was sit there, eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed while my hands cradled Stiles' unconscious head. Derek surprisingly was the first to act.

"So now what do we do with him?"

"Well he did say to lock him up." Aiden spat. "I doubt him being unconscious has changed his mind."

I looked at Aiden with a glare who merely shrugged carelessly. How dare Aiden say something like that! I wanted to yell at him, but I knew that would do more harm than good. I looked back down to Stiles' sleeping face and sighed knowing this kind of peacefulness within Stiles can only last so long. And it pained me to know that after 24 hours, the nogitsune will try to take over again. Not to mention the thing could still talk to him.

"Lydia?" I came back to reality and looked up to Scott eyeing me worriedly. "How did you know? About the nogitsune talking to Stiles?"

"I told you, I heard it." I said looking around the room.

"What did it say?" Allison chimed in. I remembered its words and how dark and threatening they were towards Stiles.

"It said 'they can't save you'" I choked out. "'No one can'" I grew terrified at what the nogitsune can do mentally to Stiles. Not to mention the things he can physically make Stiles do to everyone else.

"What about your vision Lydia?" Allison ushered in remembrance. I had completely forgotten about that too. I was so caught up in everything that it slipped my mind. Everyone else was confused, so I didn't waste any more time, so I gave the quick version of the vision.

"So you can enter his mind?" Derek asked unsure. I shook my head.

"I guess. It's just…I don't exactly know how to control that."

"We can ask Deaton tomorrow." Scott said. "But for now, let's get Stiles situated."

"But are we going to cuff him or not?"

"Aiden!" Ethan snapped at his twin.

"All I'm saying is that the nogitsune is powerful. It was able to speak into Stiles' mind. We have to be cautious." I was about to give Aiden a piece of my mind when Scott's words were the ones that shocked me.

"He's right. Stiles will be upset with me if I didn't follow his wishes. No matter how much I don't want to."

I couldn't believe that they agreed to do this. My clenched my jaw trying to put on a brave face to no avail. Derek moved to my left to pick up Stiles and carry him away. My eyes locked onto Stiles' body not leaving my sight. I moved to follow when Aiden grabbed my arm pulling me away.

"Hold on wait Lydia-"

"Aiden don't you do this." I said irritated. "I'm going and I'm not leaving his side."

"You need rest. You won't be much help if you're tired."

"I don't care. I'm staying."

Aiden stepped back. He was smiling, but it was to hold back his anger that was seeping through his skin. He half laughed, but it was replaced with anger.

"You better figure out what you want." Aiden said lowly. He walked back towards his brother who was waiting for him at the entrance of the loft. I didn't know if they planned to leave, but I didn't care. I went around the corner past the stairs to where and empty bed was.

Derek placed Stiles on the bed to which Scott cuffed his right hand to the bar of the bed. Scott and Derek were debating on whether or not they should cuff his other wrist too, to which Scott reluctantly had to. I wanted to yell at Scott for doing this to Stiles, but even I knew that Stiles wanted this.

Derek left to talk with the twins leaving Scott, Allison, and I alone with Stiles. I glanced at the other two teens who eyed me, waiting for me to say something. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what they wanted to talk about.

"It was purely medical." I said non-chalantly while Allison and Scott let out small chuckles.

"You know he's asleep, so you can tell us the truth." Scott teased causing Allison and I to laugh. It made me happy somewhat. Even though with all of the bad things happening we get a little piece of quiet and no supernatural happenings…yet.

Ethan and Aiden decided to stay, so Allison volunteered to pick up pizza, thankful for a 24 hour Domino's. Understandably, Scott took a chair and sat at the head of the bed while I just sat next to Stiles' chest. I watched it rise and fall in a steady rhythm when Scott finally decided to strike up conversation at a soft whisper.

"So I heard your fight with Aiden."

"Which one." I half laughed, not looking away from Stiles. Scott chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay." Scott continued. "It'll mean a lot to him."

I knew what Scott meant by that. It'll mean a lot to Stiles that I am here for him, and that means a lot to Scott.

"Stiles is a good friend. He's helped me through a lot."

"And you continue to be there for him."

"Yeah." I said looking at Stiles' face. I took everything in. His scruffy hair, his delicate moles, his soft lips…

"Lydia you okay? Your hearts beating fast." I shot up turning red, refusing to meet Scotts eyes, which only mad him chuckle some more.

"What did you mean?" Scott asked curiously. "When you told Stiles he held his breath again?"

I finally looked to Scott, not caring that my cheeks burned. I pursed my lips not knowing where to start. Scott's one eyebrow raised, even more curious.

"Back Ms. Blake…when Jennifer had all of your parents as sacrifices and you were with Deucalion, Stiles…he had a panic attack." I stumbled through the words. Scott nodded with a slight grin on his face, but he waited for me to continue.

"So…I read somewhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack…and" I stole another glance at the sleeping Stiles, a small smile spreading across my face. The memory in the locker room replayed in my mind. "When I kissed him," I stroked Stiles' cheek to which he subconsciously leaned into. My heart warmed. "He held his breath."

"You like him don't you?"

The words knocked the wind right out of me. My reaction must have been humorous because Scott couldn't suppress his silent giggles. I took a breath and shook my head only slightly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying not to think anything of it.

"Don't even try to hide it." Scott teased lightly. I sighed in defeat.

"He means _something _to me. I just don't know what yet." At my words, Scott chuckled, wearing a small grin.

"Gee, I would have thought with the whole two panic attack kisses and the whole emotional tether thing made it obvious."

I looked at Scott slightly confused. Scott sighed and continued.

"The surrogate sacrifice? Deaton said that Stiles' emotional tether was the one who can pull him back. The one who has a strong connection to him. That was you."

"I know it's just…."

"You're afraid." Scott finished for me, understanding. I put my head down in defeat.

"After Jackson broke my heart…I didn't want to go anywhere near the topic of love. Aiden…he is safe emotionally. I know how to handle guys like him. But Stiles…he's a mystery to me."

"That's what makes it terrifying." I glanced at Scott who just eyed the floor. "When Allison and I broke up, I felt defeated. That I couldn't find anyone else. Then…Kira showed up. And it's scary at first, but…I am taking a leap of faith."

I smiled at Scott, relieved that he understands what I am going through. "I don't know if it is love between Kira and I." Scott continued. "But I'm willing to open up my walls to find out. You should too."

I looked back at Stiles and continued to stroke his cheek. I didn't know what our bond meant, and I have no idea where we stand—as friends or something more. Maybe we could be the start of something, but what, I don't know. What I know is that Stiles means something to me and I will let my wall down just a little to find out what.

Then a chill went down my spine. I know Stiles wouldn't hurt me, but the nogitsune would. I became fearful for what events will occur after the 24 hours are up. What the nogitsune will make Stiles do. I shot a desperate glance at Scott.

"We'll get the nogitsune out of him right?"

Scott nodded. "I swear on my life we will."

Stiles' POV:

It was cold. Like Atlantic Ocean cold. I was back in the conscious of my mind, huddled up against the dark corner shivering while the nogitsune wailed at the center of the room. I didn't dare move, and I prayed I would wake up soon. And that I would be the one controlling my body.

The nogitsune screamed interrupting my thoughts. I shivered and pressed my hands against my ears. This only made him laugh.

"You think that they can get rid of us?" It growled. I refused to give it the satisfaction of responding to it.

"You cannot get rid of us." I scowled, coughing erratically. I gathered all the courage that I had to confront it. I won't let this thing take over.

"They're smarter than you think." I spat. "They will kill you." The nogitsune only laughed sending chills up my spine.

"You mean they will kill us." It threatened. "You're going to destroy all of them Stiles. We said this once before."

"No." I said trying to convince myself that its words weren't true. It only continued to laugh menacingly. Its voice echoed in my mind and I prayed for it to end.

"I told you I am going to make you suffer. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Slowly the nogitsune began to rise to its feet. My lips began to quiver as the nogitsune turned slowly to face me. Why is it getting up? I still have 20 hours left until the toxin is supposed to wear off. The nogitsune began to saunter towards me and I cringed in fear.

"Here is a taste of what is to come, Stiles!" It cried. Its bandaged hand locked me in a cage forcing me to look at what he is making my body do now.

My eyes fluttered open to see Lydia sitting by my side, staring at her hands.

"No no no! Please! Not her!"

The nogitsune laughed as he made my arm stretch up. I felt a tug realizing that it was bound to the bed. I relaxed only a little knowing my body was restrained. Lydia looked to my body and smiled.

"You're awake." She smiled.

"You stayed." He made my voice say.

"Don't you listen to him Lydia!" I screamed. "Don't you fucking listen to him!"

"Of course I stayed." Lydia blushed. Her hand reached toward my face and stroked it once. He made my body smile wide.

"Lydia you know it's not me!" I cried out to her. "It's not me!"

Lydia smiled wider while my body twisted as close as it could get to her. I shook the bars on the inside of my conscious to no avail. Lydia removed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Stiles?" She said with a small grin. "I've been thinking, about you and I. I know you told me you had a crush on me since the third grade and everything…and I was just curious…what do you love the most about me."

Lydia, what are you doing? Why would you ask me that? You know I admire how smart you really are. I told you that at formal last year.

"Lydia, it's your beautiful green eyes and red hair. It's mesmerizing." My voice told her.

Lydia knows. "Oh you smart girl." I smiled in my consciousness. Lydia gave a wide grin when she pulled out one of Allison's knifes and pointed it at my neck. The nogitsune made my voice laugh.

"You're a clever girl." The nogitsune said. "Remind me never to underestimate you."

"I thought the toxin poisoned you for 24 hours." Lydia questioned. "It should have weakened you."

"Don't worry sweetheart." My voice beckoned. "It's only temporary. I just wanted to deliver a message to ya." My body leaned up to Lydia. She moved the knife with him not wanting to cut his neck—my neck. He was inches from her face and my blood rose to a boil.

"You get the hell away from her!" I screamed gripping the bars.

"I'm gonna make him suffer. I'm gonna put him through hell. And I'll make you watch, because I know just how much it will kill you."

"Lydia! Get away from me now!" I cried feeling tears begin to form.

My body surged forward breaking the chains off of the bed frame to which Lydia yelped stumbling backwards. My body walked past Lydia and into the center of the loft where four werewolves and a hunter were waiting to strike.

"So much easier not having to…pretend to be that pathetic human." My voice sighed rolling its eyes. "Now…who wants to try and strike?"

I saw Aiden's fangs flare as he charged forward, but my body didn't move. The nogitsune wanted him to attack. I was waiting for the impact when I flash of strawberry blonde hair whipped in front of me.

"Aiden don't!" She cried, Aiden skidded to a halt. "You hurt him, you hurt Stiles!" She cried. Aiden huffed angrily growling at my body. Lydia turned slowly to see the evil smile the nogitsune made my body wear.

"Now get the hell out of him now!" Lydia scowled followed by and echo of growls coming from the werewolf's. My body shrugged and the nogitsune laughed.

"We don't take orders from banshees." It said. My eyes glared at Lydia who backed away, only causing the nogitsune to make my body follow her.

"Lydia get away!" I cried. "Run!"

"You can hear him, don't you Lydia?" My voice taunted. The werewolf's circled around my body waiting for the open opportunity to strike. They couldn't attack me knowing they would hurt me later on. Lydia backed herself against the wall while my body inched closer to her.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" I cried tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You can hear Stiles' pathetic cries begging you to run away." My voice said as my hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"If you fucking touch her I will kill you!" I screamed angrily shaking the bar. My hand was close to touching Lydia's face, but it paused briefly.

"I told you a wanted to make him suffer." The nogitsune threatened. "So let the suffering begin."

My hand reached for Lydia's throat and she began to whimper gasping for air.

"Stiles!" She screamed. The werewolf's acted and Aiden tackled my body to the ground. I saw Lydia collapse as Aiden continued to punch my face. In my conscious, the nogitsune reappeared, bandaged. He smiled evilly as I slipped out of the in between state.

When my mind came to, I felt Aiden's heavy body crushing my own. My arms tried protecting myself to no avail. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I felt someone tackle Aiden off of me. My body rolled onto my stomach as I started gasping for air.

My right eye ached and I knew it was bruised. I could taste the blood in my mouth and my chest felt like it was going to collapse. I lifted my head watching as Ethan scolded his brother.

"He attacked Lydia!"

"It wasn't Stiles that did and you know that!"

Lydia. Oh god Lydia! I turned to my left to see Allison holding Lydia. My eyes grew wide as my body started to shake. I glanced at my hands…my hands that hurt Lydia. My world crashed right then and there. In exactly one night, I managed to inflict pain on two of the most important people in my life. Scott tried to console me, but I clumsily rose to my feet and backed away.

"Stiles." Scott tried, still trying to move towards me. I stumbled backwards as the tears began to escape.

_I'm gonna make you suffer._

"Stiles." Lydia this time, but I ignored her and rose to my feet.

"Everyone just stay away from me!" I begged. "Just stay away!"

I turned on my heel and clumsily ran out of the loft. I can hear a shuffling of feet behind me, but I kept running. I heard Lydia's and Scotts cries for me to stop, but I didn't want to. If I did, I know the nogitsune will appear and make me kill them.

All of them.

**Okay guys see ya whenever I update please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

…**.I am just….literally….okay I cannot even process what happened on Monday. I am so scared out of my mind for what is going to happen! There are just so many things going o and I'm just like AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Not to mention the second half of season 3b promo! I mean WTF IS GOING ON! Okay well instead of ranting about how all my feels were ripped apart, here's chapter 4. :D**

**Song: Sick of It by Skillet**

**Chapter Four: Can't keep it In.**

Scott's POV:

Nothing else mattered at that moment. My first instinct was to run after him, and I did. I became desperate to reach Stiles, yet I can sense his desperation to escape. The darkness inside of his mind is toying with him, making him suffer. Why Stiles? Why would something do this to him? Of all the people to make suffer…it just had to be my brother…

He already has enough to deal with, so the universe just had to throw possession at him as well. Not to mention that stupid frontotemporal dementia that he has just like his Mom. Of all the people the nogitsune had to possess, it just had to be Stiles.

I was right behind him when Stiles reached the middle of the stairwell when I felt a brutal force restrain me from moving forward. At one moment, I was close to Stiles, calling for his name. The next, I was pinned against the wall by the powerful beta.

"Let me go! He needs me!" I screamed.

"You're not going to be much help if you're hovering over him," Derek replied calmly. "Let Stiles breath."

"But-"

"Listen! Put yourself in his shoes," Derek half yelled, gripping the front of my shirt tighter. "When you were first bitten, you had no control either-you almost killed Stiles as well! What did you say when you realized what you did?" I paused remembering all the times I lost control. I know it was a year ago, but with all the supernatural things we face, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"I kept begging everyone to stay away from me." I breathed.

"Exactly. That's what Stiles is doing right now. The best you can do is leave him be."

"But that's not the same!" I screamed angrily, pushing Derek back. "Stiles is possessed by a demon! He's scared and alone! He needs me!"

"Then think about this Scott! There are people out there who want the nogitsune _dead!"_

I froze at his words, and I couldn't function. I stood numbly at the harsh reality that many people wanted the nogitsune dead. And everyone knows that you cannot kill a demon unless you kill the host…and that made me pissed.

"There is a list of people who want that thing destroyed and will follow any means necessary to make that happen!" Derek continued. "The nogitsune is too dangerous to be kept alive."

I turned slowly to Derek, eyes glowing red. Derek's posture stiffened, but I couldn't read his facial expression. "I will find a way to kill that thing and save Stiles." I growled loud enough for the others to hear-all of whom were standing outside the doorway of the loft.

"And if anyone touches Stiles, it will be the last thing they do."

With my final word in, I took off after Stiles. His scent was fading, but not unrecognizable. I raced down the bottom of the stairs and bursted through the doors letting the cold wind hit me. I breathed in his trail when I heard the clicking of heels behind me. I turned around seeing Lydia with dried tears on her face, determination in her eyes.

"Let me help you find him." She said without hesitation. I nodded as we walked in the direction of his scent, Lydia right at my side.

"Do you have any idea how to get the nogitsune out of him?" Lydia almost whispered. I was going to get on my bike when Lydia grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her car. I didn't argue with her as I hopped in the passenger seat. Lydia hastily strapped on her seatbelt and sped off onto the road.

"I honestly don't know." I said softly in the car. "But I am not giving up hope. We always find a way."

I glanced over at Lydia who was wearing a strange look on her face. I listened in to her heartbeat which started to speed up, mirroring the accelerator.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. Lydia only gripped the steering wheel tighter, her pulse rising. "The nogitsune?" But Lydia shook her head.

"Do you have his scent?"

I rolled down the window, searching for Stiles' trail. I breathed it in and nodded, ushering Lydia to take the next right. I said from out the window. Lydia stepped on the gas and I can smell her urgency.

"It's communicating with him." Lydia said, her voice cracking.

"But Deaton said it would loosen his control! I don't get it!"

"He can't control him, but he can still speak to him." Lydia hissed. But I knew it wasn't towards me. Our hatred for the nogitsune burned inside the car.

"Stiles is being tortured."

Stiles POV:

_You can feel it. Can't you Stiles?_

My legs burned and my breaths transformed into pants. I can feel the sweat trickle down my body, sticking to my shirt. I didn't want to stop, but my body wasn't cooperating. I stumbled at every other step until I finally collapsed. My body crashed onto the ground with a thud. I gripped onto the dirt and fallen leaves in desperation.

I just want this nightmare to end.

_You can feel your self slip away._

I gathered as much strength I could to get back up and keep running, but my arms wobbled at my attempt, failing me. My eyes clenched shut praying for his dark, sinister voice to disappear.

_We're going to destroy all of them Stiles!_

I opened my eyes, and I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was at the dark nemeton-laying on the stump of the old tree. The leaves swirled around it, and I was right at the edge. I looked forward and saw blood…a pool of blood surrounding the nemeton. I shuffled around and began to panic. I blinked and saw all of them standing there.

Scott, my Dad, Lydia, Derek, Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Melissa…everyone I have ever known with others of whom I have never even met…

…they all collapsed to the floor and I went into shock. My hands were shaking and when I looked down at them, my breath hitched.

_Their blood will be on your hands._

"NO!" I screamed at the top of the nemeton. My body rose and I glared into the darkest corner of the woods, where I knew the nogitsune was lurking. I saw him walking through the pool of blood, its bandages drenched in it. "This is my body! I am the one who controls it! Not you!"

The nogitsune trudged through the thick blood and I had to hold my breath to stand my ground. My body shivered slightly as it got to the edge of the nemeton. It tilted its head to the side and opened his sharp teeth, almost into a sinister grin.

"You are not in control." The nogitsune glared. A gush of wind hit me hard and I raised my hands to block my eyes. When the brief wind died, I quickly looked back to see the nogitsune gone.

"I am." I heard from behind me. I spun my body around quickly only to feel an impact in my face, causing my to crash at the far edge of the nemeton. I scrambled to get up only to have the demon pin me to the ground. I struggled to get a hand loose as I let out a hard punch to its bandaged head. It wailed as I shoved it off of me, sending it into the pool of blood.

I got on my hands and knees and looked up to see the nogitsune right back on its feet, growling. It punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards. My head was pulsating and I can feel the bruises form on my body. The nogitsune appeared suddenly inches from my face, clutching my throat. I gasped for breath trying to pry its hands from my neck to no avail.

"We control your body! And we will make you suffer!"

I can feel my strength fading and my eyes grew wide in fear. The nogitsunes evil grin grew wider and my heart nearly stopped.

"We will make you beg for death!"

"STILES!"

My eyes blinked and in front of me Lydia stood, eyes wide holding my shoulders. I looked around rapidly and I was back where I collapsed when I was running. Scott stood behind her, eyes wide with concern. I turned back to Lydia who was on the brink of tears. My face softened, and all I wanted to do was take that pain away.

"L-Lydia."

"It wasn't real Stiles." She assured, gripping my shoulders tighter. My heart dropped and a lump formed in my throat.

"You saw?" I choked out. Lydia let one tear fall and my heart sank. I lowered my head, but Lydia shook herself from her thoughts-probably to shake off that terrifying vision.

"But you cannot listen to him. Do you hear me?" She demanded. I slightly nodded, taken back by her sudden determination. "You are stronger than that Stiles Stilinski. Do not let this thing be what breaks you down."

There was a certain glow about Lydia that made my heart skip a beat. I almost believed her words, but I vowed I would try to beat this thing. For her sake. For Scott's. For my Dad.

For everyone.

Convinced her words reached me, Lydia pulled me into a hug catching me off guard. I gasped shortly and then let out a groan. My chest ached as did my face. Lydia noticed and pulled away immediately. Scott knelt down to where we were to see what was wrong.

"What's-"

"Stiles! You're hurt!" Lydia whispered with a shriek. I touched my face to where the nogitsune punched me several times-my shocked expression similar to Lydia's and Scott's. Lydia place a cool hand to my bruised eye to which I winced at first, but then meted into.

"You were actually fighting the nogitsune. Literally." Scott said with realization.

"Yeah, but it beat me up easily." I cringed. "I-I can't fight it…"

"Stop right there." Lydia said irritated. "Don't you go doubting yourself."

"But-"

"We. Will. Find. A. Way." Lydia pressed. I nodded at Lydia, making a mental promise that I wouldn't let her down. Scott lifted his hand to lift me up t which I accepted. I slowly and painfully rose to my feet to be embraced by Scott.

I didn't even care that my body hurt like hell. I hugged Scott as tight as I could for a moment, thankful that he and Lydia came to my aid. A sudden realization popped into my mind, causing me to push Scott away. I sighed painfully at his hurt expression.

"You need to lock me up. I mean really lock me up." I urged. "Deaton's toxin didn't work, and it's barely suppressing the nogitsune inside."

"Then we will talk to Deaton." Scott pressed. "We will go right now. He's probably still with Kira-"

"Scott." Lydia sighed, with a sad expression on her face. "Stiles…is right."

I could tell it pained her to admit it that much was obvious. But she is the only one who understands how truly powerful this thing is. She has seen it first hand after all. Scott looked as if he wanted to press his idea further, but finally accepted the truth. I placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, knowing that he hates the idea of locking me up.

"Your dad is going to kill me." Scott sighed.

"Not unless I get his permission…" I stopped short when an idea popped in my head. I realized, there was a way to lock me up without the fear of hurting anyone. It was a sick and twisted idea, and I only have 18 hours to get my Dad in on it. But I can't tell the others. I know for a fact Scott and Lydia especially wouldn't like it.

"Scott." I began. "You and Lydia go and try to get more of that toxin from Deaton. It will buy Kira more time to practice what ever in the world idea he has in mind to get the nogitsune out."

"What about you?"

"I have an idea. I just need a few hours to get it working. For now, I just need to…rest I think. But I don't know if _it _will come back soon or not."

"Then I'm going with you." Lydia urged. "I'm not leaving you alone and if something happens, I can bring you back."

I was about to protest when Scott nodded in approval. Judging by the way Lydia was standing and the determination burning in her eyes, I doubted that I would win this battle. I shrugged giving in to their wishes. The three of us walked back to Lydia's car, walking in a calm silence. I didn't mind-it was actually refreshing.

When we got to the car, I rode shotgun with Scott leaning forward in the center from the backseat. Lydia raced to Deaton's office, thankful to see the lights still on, contrary to the closed sign out front. Scott jumped out of the car, but paused at Lydia's window.

"Are you going to tell me what your plan is?"

"It's going to be okay." I promised. Scott paused, but didn't press on it as he ran inside. I know he heard my heart skip a beat. But I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him how truly terrified I am of this plan. But it's the best I can come up with that will keep everyone safe from me. I felt in control at the moment, but its words replayed in my mind.

_Their blood will be on your hands._

**I think you all can guess the idea that Stiles has in mind ;) That's all for tonight. Sorry it's so short. The weekend will be good for longer chapters See you guys when I update, please review! And thank you all for following my story, it really means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Two chapters in one day! Thank you for those who are following my story and to those now following, welcome! So excited and scared for tomorrow night! Enjoy chapter five!**

**Song: Right Here by Ashes Remain**

**Chapter 5: When the Rain Falls, I Won't Let Go**

Scott's POV:

Stiles was sound asleep on my bed, even though he was strapped down from chest to toe. When we got back from Deaton's, I injected with Stiles with more of that toxin, and as soon as he fell asleep, I carefully bound him to my bed. I cringed at how restrained he was, and yet he looked peaceful-sound asleep as if he hadn't slept in days. But he hasn't.

How come I haven't noticed this? The lack of sleep Stiles has been getting, his side effects, and the nogitsune…why didn't I see it sooner. If I had then maybe we would have already gotten the nogitsune out before people would have gotten killed. And then…but we would still have is frontotemporal dementia to deal with…

No we will find a way to fix him regardless. This is Stiles we are talking about! What is this world that we live in without sarcastic, goofy Stiles? Once we get this thing out, then everything will be okay and we can get back to normal. Well as normal as you can get having a best friend who is a werewolf.

I focused in on his heartbeat, which was at a normal beat. I half smiled happy that he was sleeping soundly, but still upset at the position we put him in. I looked over to Lydia who had her eyes closed softly. My smile grew only an inch wider at how determined she was to stay with Stiles.

I can feel her devotion burning on her body, and it made my heart warm knowing that she cared for him so much. I know by watching those two together their connection they have is much more than being an emotional tether. It's much more powerful than that. Stiles means the world to Lydia, she is just too stubborn to realize it.

I got up quietly and went to the hallway to grab a small blanket for Lydia, noting her skirt and short sleeves probably made her cold. I walked back in the room and gave Lydia a slight nudge of the pillow.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said quietly groaning. I looked at her curiously.

"Then what were you doing? Resting your eyes?" I joked lightly. Lydia gave an exhausted laugh which quickly disappeared.

"I'm trying to figure out this connection I have with Stiles." She sighed. "And if you must know it is a lot harder than it looks."

"You'll figure it out-"

"Easy for you to say. But I know I'm failing, and Lydia Martin does not fail. Lydia Martin has an IQ of 160 so figuring out how to be a good banshee and this connection shouldn't be difficult." She said with a whispered groan. I gave her a soft smile in which she returned.

"Take a deep breath." I tried, not knowing either how to be a banshee. "Just relax. Maybe an idea will come to you."

Lydia gave a small scoff. "I've tried everything and nothing is working."

"Well what do you think about when you are trying to connect with him?"

"I think about how I am doing this to save a friend." Lydia stated in an "as a matter of factly" tone. An idea formed in my mind, so I forced myself not to smile praying that my instinct is right.

"As a friend?"

"Yes Scott." Lydia sighed, suspecting something was up. "A good friend."

I took a gamble with my next choice of words. If my gut is right, and usually it is, then this should work in Lydia's benefit. And hopefully shed some light on her relationship with Stiles.

"Hold his hand."

"What?"

"You heard me. Hold his hand and let your senses take over. See what happens." I urged softly. Lydia was hesitant at first, but then she slowly reached for Stiles' hand that was restrained by the straps. After a moment of it just resting his hand in hers, her fingers instinctively began to stroke it softly. A small smile formed on her lips, but it wasn't happy. It was as if she was happy that for once she was at peace, but was upset about the situation like I was.

Lydia scooted closer to Stiles in the chair and gave a tight squeeze on his hand. Stiles head rolled to the side facing Lydia. It was as if he was subconsciously calling for her. I glanced back at Lydia who had her eyes closed in concentration. Her heart beat raced and I can sense her emotions swirling around wildly. I smiled knowing that her bond with Stiles is that strong.

I waited in silence for her to open her eyes.

Lydia POV:

I was in a white room. Bright white. A blinding white.

I squinted my eyes waiting for them to adjust to the light. After about a minute, my eyes opened, and all I saw was white tile. Everything was crystal clean and my reflection glistened off of the floor. But there were no doors. How did I get in here then?

"Lydia?"

I whipped around slowly at the sound of his warm voice. A smile spread so wide on my lips-I couldn't believe that I was even here in Stiles' mind. I ran up to him and hugged him so tight, throwing him off guard. I breathed it all him, his shaky breath, his cologne…it was Stiles. Stiles pulled apart, bewildered.

"I'm really happy to see you. Trust me I am. But how the hell are you here!" Stiles said quickly. I shrugged not knowing the answer myself. Stiles smiled anyways.

"I guess we really are bonded." Stiles lamely joked, surprisingly getting a soft giggle to escape my lips. "I guess so." Stiles' smile disappeared quickly and I became immediately concerned.

"Stiles?"

"You shouldn't be here." Stiles said with a shaky breath grasping my shoulders. "It's not safe here."

"Shhhhhh" I soothed pulling Stiles close to me, cupping his cheeks. Stiles relaxed a little, but not by much. "It will be okay. Scott gave you that extra dose of toxin-"

"It's still here." Stiles whispered. My eyes widened at the fear in his tone. My jaw clenched as I gathered my thoughts.

"Where?" I whispered, barely audible. Stiles shuddered, turning his body to look behind him. I still held him knowing that his heart was pounding fast. In the dimmer part of the white room was a rustic grey door-It was closed. I reached for Stiles' face again, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"He can't get to you now. You're safe in here." I assured him.

"Good thing Scott gave me an extra dose right?" Stiles shuddered trying to be humorous. I held him sternly in my hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Stiles gave a weak smile, and his hand interlocked with mine. I looked into his honey brown eyes, getting lost in the light that is intertwined with them. I brought Stiles to the wall farthest from the rustic door, leaning against it. I scooted close to him, never releasing a hold on his hand. We talked for hours forgetting about the world. And we were laughing. Actual laughs came from Stiles' lips that made my heart sing.

I enjoyed this moment with him, but became sad. I missed the old Stiles. The one who wasn't in the constant state of fear or being possessed by a demon. The Stiles that I'm pretty sure everyone in one way shape or form missed. The sarcastic, goofy Stiles that I missed.

After another round of laughing over good old times passed, Stiles facial expression got serious. I bit my tongue not knowing what Stiles was thinking.

"Lydia?" He began. "How come you stayed? I mean, I tried to kill you."

"No you didn't." I quickly said. "The nogitsune did."

"Yeah I know technically but…" Stiles paused, and I squeezed his hand harder.

"Stiles it's okay-"

"It's not okay."

My heart broke at the tears building up in Stiles' eyes. I saw how broken and distraught he was and I didn't know what to do. I got up from where I sat and placed myself in front of Stiles, resting on my knees. Stiles put his head down, letting the silent tears slowly drop to his hands that rested on his lap. Once again, I reached for his cheeks forcing Stiles to look into my eyes. His face looked pained. His honey brown eyes filled with sadness and fear. I used my thumbs to gently wipe away his tears.

"I don't know how," I said honestly. "And I don't know where to start. But I am not leaving your side." I vowed. Stiles didn't say anything, so I continued.

"You and I are bonded. We have something more than a tether-it's much stronger than that. We can get through this together. Kira and Deaton will come up with something and this will all get better. You have me to lean on now."

Stiles gave a weak smile that felt genuine.

"Thanks." He breathed softly. "You're really smart."

I chuckled at our inside joke, entranced in his stare. I lowered my hands slowly not realizing that I was inches away from his face…inches away from his soft lips. I gripped his hand, holding it with care.

"Now how many times are you gonna tell me that?" I teased. Stiles smiled and was going to say something more until the bright white lights in the room began to flicker. I looked around confused, not knowing what was happening. I looked to Stiles who was rising to his feet, pulling myself up with him.

"Stiles, what's going-"

_Stiles._

The dark, sinister laugh echoed in the room. I looked to Stiles wide eyed who was looking frantically around the room. Probably for the source of the voice…for the nogitsune.

"Lydia," He said between worried gasps. "You need to wake up. Get out of here right now and wake up."

"But what about you?"

"I can't I-"

_You think you can save her?_

"You leave her out of this!" Stiles snapped, whipping his body around towards its evil voice.

_You think you can save any of them?_

"I will!" He screamed still wildly turning everywhere. I began to do the same thing when my eyes became entranced on the door. It's still trapped in there, but the fact that it can still be strong enough to communicate with Stiles terrified me.

"I won't let you hurt any of them" Stiles cried angrily.

_You cannot save them Stiles. You're just a pathetic human._

I turned to Stiles who was staring at the ground, clenching his fists tightly.

_You cannot stop us. You're too weak._

"No." Stiles said voice cracking. Tears began to fall again and his body cringed, crumbling to the floor. I instinctively knelt to him, and reached for his hand that was struggling to hold up his shaking body.

_You're too weak._

"Stop…" He said softly, begging silently.

_Weak. Pathetic._

I held Stiles close to me, hugging his frame tightly. His body kept shaking and my anger began to rise.

_Weak._

"Shut up!" I screamed at the door, clutching Stiles. "He's stronger than you will ever be! He is the bravest person I know! And he doesn't hide when he makes threats! You leave him the hell alone!"

_We will make you suffer Stiles._

"Go to hell!" I screamed, Stiles holding onto me tighter.

_We will kill her._

The world went still. Stiles erratic shaking came to a stop. I held my breath staring blankly at the door…where the nogitsune was lurking on the other side.

_We'll kill her Stiles. And we will make you watch._

**That's all for today guys. Hey two chapters in one day is really good! 24 hours left until it's time for anxiety! Please review! Thanks and goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Am I the only one who cried like a baby this episode!? I mean like WTF! I am soooo pissed! I hate Kira's mom! And the Stilinski feels! Allison! Scallison is back! But hey, you guys get chapter 6 early. Now excuse me while I literally cry myself to sleep. This chapter is more for the Sciles bromance enjoy!**

**Song: Falling Inside the Black**

**Chapter 6: History Repeating Itself**

Stiles' POV:

It was profoundly quiet in the car, and I couldn't stop shaking my leg. I had to refrain from doing so to keep my Dad as calm as I could. But I could still tell that he was scared-his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight, I was convinced he was going to rip it off of the car itself.

My fingernails dug into my sweaty palms as my father snook a glance over at me from the driver's seat. I clenched my jaw, trying to appear as brave as possible as well pulled up to eichen house. I clumsily unlatched the seatbelt and had to stop myself from stumbling out of the car. The brisk cold hit me like a hard wall, but I clenched my fists tighter holding back a shiver.

I didn't want to stop and allow my Dad an option to back out of this plan, so I kept on walking with him slowly following from behind. I paused only when I heard the sound of tires screeching behind me.

"Aw crap." I muttered under my breath. I turned slowly to see the familiar headlights of Lydia's car followed by the revving of the all too familiar motorcycle of my best friend. The car door slammed simultaneously with the throwing off of the helmet as the two stormed their way towards me.

"You. CANNOT. Be. Serious." Lydia said storming her way up to me with Scott in tow. I sighed keeping my hands in my pockets.

"It's just until Kira completes her training with Deaton." I said not thinking too much about the topic. "It's going to be fine."

"Stiles, this isn't a good idea." Scott pleaded. I bit my tongue forcing myself not to agree with him. "If you're in there, I can't protect you."

"And I can't hurt you. Any of you." I said scanning my eyes from Lydia to my Dad.

"You cannot let him do this." Lydia begged my Dad. "Tell him this is insane."

"I am going out of town to see a pair of doctors about Stiles' condition. This was…his idea."

"Stiles this is stupid!" Lydia said throwing her hands in the air frustrated. I frowned, but refused to give in to her wishes.

"Stiles I-I'll lock you up." Scott pleaded, his heart beating fast. "I know I said I wouldn't before but I'll do whatever you say. Just you can't go in there."

"Scott!" I snapped. "You'll regret those words when the nogitsune makes me kill you!"

I can tell by the look of Scott's face that he can feel my heart pound rapidly. By his pained expression, I know he can sense just how distressed I am. But I want him to know how much it scares me. The power the nogitsune has is too great-nothing a normal human can handle let alone an alpha.

"Stiles. I _know_ you won't let that thing kill me."

I can feel my heart break, and I had to fight the urge to listen to Scott. This is what the nogitsune wants-for me to hurt them all. For me to kill them.

"I can't take that chance." I breathed out, my voice cracking at the end. Lydia's face fell and her face lowered, shaking her head slowly while clenching her fists. I looked to my Dad who had the first signs of tears forming. He gave a slight nod while grabbing my shoulder, massaging it carefully. I walked towards the gates of the whack house when I turned around at the sound of a sniffle.

As soon as my heel turned, I was embraced by the strawberry blonde who clutched my body tightly. Actually a lot stronger than I would have guessed. I held her back breathing in her features before I would be locked up. Her fingers dug into my back, grasping my jacket. I impulsively did the same.

"This doesn't feel right." Lydia said, head resting on my shoulder. "Stiles I-"

"I'll be fine." I whispered into her ear. "I promise."

Lydia buried her head in my chest to which I pulled her closer. I hated making her feel like this, worrying her so much. I wished the nogitsune didn't exist, and then all of this wouldn't be happening. My Dad wouldn't be suffering, and neither would Scott and Lydia. I looked up to my brother who was generously giving Lydia and I a moment.

I shot Scott a look to which I knew he would understand.

"Take care of her." My eyes pleaded to Scott. Scott nodded understanding as he approached us slowly. Now for the hard part…Scott was a foot away from Lydia and I when my voice, barely carried. My words came out in a silent whisper. For normal human hearing, it would have been inaudible due to the wind. But I know my boy Scott, he heard it easily.

"If you don't find a cure…make sure I never get out."

Scott's eyes looked as if tears were beginning to form. His lips pursed as if trying to hold them back while shaking his head no. I glared at him…no…begged Scott to fulfil this promise. Eventually, Scott stopped as he patted Lydia's back. I pulled away much to her dismay. Scott placed his arm over her shoulder and began ushering her towards her car.

She kept her touch on my arm until only our hands were connected. Her fingers twittled wishing to hold on to mine. With one last step, our hands separated causing my arm to fall to its lonely side. The gate closed automatically behind my Dad and me as I made my way up the eerie steps.

Scott's POV:

Stiles doesn't believe he can fight this. He is losing hope. He can't give up! We can figure this out I know we can! He just needs to keep fighting!

I will not let the nogitsune win.

I drove to Deaton's in a flash, breaking all sorts of road rules, but I could care less. The headlights behind me illuminated the dark road and I revved my motorcycle for the thousandth time making it to the Vets' office in one minute and ten seconds flat.

I popped off my helmet and walked through the back door with Lydia striding behind me. In the back room where our usual wolf business went on, Kira was sitting on the metal table with Deaton to her left. But something stopped me, dead in my tracks. Lydia paused at the doorway, noting what I was seeing.

"Scott." Deaton said slowly with caution. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"Something tells me, I won't like what this is about." I said, with worry filling my voice. Kira wore a frantic expression as the woman next to her turned around.

"You want to know how to stop the nogitsune?" Kira's mom, Noshiko asked with stern tone to her voice. "Then you are going to want to listen to the story."

…

The claws at the end of my fingertips scratched the surface of my palms, threatening to spill blood. My jaw was snapped shut and I couldn't think of what to say. Kira's mom was the one who created the nogitsune. I was in too much shock at the news to process what the hell she said. I finally forced myself to meet her eyes that were dead set on one option.

Death.

"You didn't tell us anything." I forced out, trying to not let the sound of my anger seep into my tone. "You didn't tell us how to save Stiles."

"You want to save Stiles? Kill him." Noshiko said sternly causing my stomach to drop. "His misery will end in death."

"We can't kill him!" Lydia cried finally moving from behind me, stepping towards Noshiko. "He's our friend-"

"Your friend is gone!" Noshiko said, voice raised. Lydia's lips shut tight as her tears began to fall. I grabbed Lydia and pulled her close as her tears stained my shirt.

"We know he is still in there." I pleaded.

"Deaton's toxin won't last forever, no matter how many doses you give him. It will run out and the nogitsune shall resurface." Noshiko turned towards her daughter who still wore an expression of shock.

"Kira," she urged. "History shall repeat itself. I cannot defeat the nogitsune again." Noshiko handed the fixed sword to Kira who leaned away from it.

"You must be the one to end the nogitsunes reign."

"Not if the cost is killing Stiles." Kira cried out. "Yeah history repeats itself, but only if you don't learn from it."

"The nogitsune I called upon is the most powerful. Death will be its only undoing."

"There has to be another way." Lydia whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks, voice cracking. Her eyes locked with Noshiko, begging for any sign of sympathy for our situation as I did. I just won't accept death as an option for Stiles.

"Death is the only salvation."

I finally broke as the tears finally crept into my eyes. The words broke down my wall that I was sure wouldn't break. They fell silently as I tried to think of something to say. I refused to believe Noshiko's words. Just the thought of it tore my heart into a million pieces. I felt like I was going to vomit.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten bitten, we wouldn't have been in this mess. No evil alphas or psycho lizards or darachs. The human sacrifices wouldn't have taken place and we wouldn't have released the nogitsune because of our sacrifice. None of this would have happened if I would have just walked out from behind that tree and went home with Stiles and his Dad.

If I hadn't gone out at night looking for a dead body in the woods with Stiles…

…Stiles…

Stiles' POV:

It was cold in the room. My eyes locked on the moon that was high in the sky, and I smirked only slightly at the irony. Staring at it reminded me of Scott, how he would have been the one being locked up on a full moon. Funny how our roles have switched this time around.

I couldn't afford to go to sleep. If I'm being honest, two reasons were present for why I couldn't sleep: I forgot my pillow, and I was too afraid to. I know I told my Dad I would be fine, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to put on a brave face for him.

After hours of just staring out of the window, the moon transformed into a bright morning sun. The chains rattled in front of me and I looked at my new roommate. Oliver I think was his name. He asked simple questions to which I lamely answered. I prepared for my first day in the psycho house at the sound of the locks turning from the outside.

I waited for the two male doctors to release Oliver, not really feeling the want to go run into anyone else. I blankly listened to him while he motioned to all of the people who believed that they were Jesus. He also kept reminding me that he was annoyed. He kept repeating that a fly was stuck in his throat.

"So what are you in for?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at an overly excited Oliver inches from my face. I flinched backing away from the guy-nearly tripping over myself.

"In for?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have to have done something to land yourself in this place. What did you do?" Oliver leaned forward slowly. "Did you kill someone?"

I walked away, not really sure what answer was right anymore. It was my hands that killed those people…but it was the nogitsune…or was it me?

_It was you._

I snapped my head up at the sound of his voice. I frantically began looking around for his bandaged body. My arms flailed looking for any sign of him here. The goose bumps trickled up my arms and a shiver made its way down my spine.

"No it's in my head. It's all in my head." I kept muttering to myself. I was unsure of where I was going, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away.

_You cannot escape._

I stopped dead in my tracks when I stepped on something metal. I slowly looked down to see the all too familiar metal gate. The memory hit me like a wave. The darkness of it all. The jaw trap on my leg. The nogitsune. It was down there.

_We are always with you._

"Stiles?"

I jumped turning to a startled Oliver. I recollected myself, trying to slow my heartbeat. Oliver just looked at me with a blank light smile which really creeped me out.

"What's down there?" I whispered motioning to the gate. Oliver looked down and let out a small chuckle.

"That's the basement. No one goes down there, but the door is locked."

"Is there any keys?" I asked quickly. Oliver shook his head.

"No keys to that place, hasn't been opened for decades. None of the guards have the keys. But there's a way through the closed facility." Oliver said in a low, eerie whisper. He leaned close to my face with a wide smile sending chills up my spine. "Where they keep the real psychos."

I backed away nodding knowing this was going to be a stupid idea. But I need to go down there. There could be a clue for Scott to figure out how to stop me. No matter how insane it sounds, it's the only chance I got.

With a sudden surge of confidence, I looked at Oliver, who was practically jumping with excitement.

"Take me down there." I whispered so no one around us could hear.

A bell sounded off motioning all of us to go to breakfast. Oliver nodded quickly with an eager smile.

"After dinner," I whispered under my breath so Oliver can hear. Heading to the main hall, I mentally prepared myself for whatever was going to happen after these next couple of hours.

Scott's POV:

I sat numbly next to Deaton, not knowing what to say. He was awfully quiet while he messed around with herbs and organized his supernatural medicine cabinet. After last night, Lydia numbly went back to her house while I went angrily to mine. I never got a chance to talk to Kira, but she trailed after her mother, begging her to explore other options.

After a night of tossing and turning, I blankly went back to Deaton's hoping he thought of any other option to save Stiles. Begrudgingly, he hasn't mentioned anything. My patience ran thin and I pushed myself off of the chair gripping both sides of the table. Deaton glanced up, but not in shock-almost as if he suspected I would act like this.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked in quick breath. Deaton merely sighed.

"I have explored every option," Deaton began, his voice falling. "I'll look into it more."

"No that's not good enough!" I shouted, clenching the table, feeling it bend underneath my grip. "We have to save Stiles now! He is locked up in an asylum! How did it get to the point where I got my best friend sent in an asylum!"

Deaton gave a sympathetic frown as one angry tear streaked down my cheek. I sighed trying to gain my composure, silently apologizing to Deaton.

"Have you spoken to Lydia?"

"No." I sighed. "She won't talk to anyone."

"Has she spoken to Allison?"

I shook my head. "Allison is at the hospital right now. Checking up on Isaac again." I grimaced facing the floor recalling the memory of seeing Isaac's burnt body. Hearing how fast Allison's pulse was beating…sensing the fear coursing through her body. "She's really worried about him." I barely breathed out.

I looked back up to Deaton who had an estranged look on her face. My body jolted up recognizing that face. The wheels in his head were turning.

"How strong would you say their bond is?"

"I don't know. I haven't really seen Isaac and Allison together. Not since the Halloween party."

"What about Stiles and Lydia?" I thought about all the times Lydia has reached out to Stiles and answered quickly.

"Lydia can hear the nogitsune when he speaks. Plus she told me that she entered his mind and had a full on conversation with him."

"She interacted with Stiles? In his mind?" I nodded as Deaton gave a quick nod. I can sense his determination rising and my heart pounded.

"I have an idea." Deaton said quickly. "Go get Lydia."

I didn't even wait for Deaton to finish. I didn't even hop on my bike. I ran out of the Vet's office in a full speed sprint. The trees and the street signs zoomed passed me and my eyes burned red, pushing me to run faster. In a quick five minutes, I was at the doorstep of Lydia's house. Out of breath, I banged on her door rapidly until I swathe hall lights turn on through the glass.

Lydia swung open the door wide eyed and I spoke before she can scold me for making her get out of bed. I noted the cream sweatpants with matching jacket and brown ugg boots and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.

"We need to go!" I urged. "Deaton might have a way to save Stiles."

Without moment's hesitation, Lydia ran to her car with me following close behind. We jumped in quickly and I turned to wait for Lydia to start the car when her face went blank. I listened to her pulse which was going abnormally slow. I couldn't feel any emotions radiating off of her body-she was completely blank.

"Lydia?" I whispered confused. Is she having a vision? All of sudden, Lydia gasped catching me by surprise. Lydia blinked rapidly and started the car, speeding off into the night.

"What was that about?" I cried. "What happened!"

"We have to go save Stiles!" Lydia quickly said, stepping on the accelerator. My heart stopped as I tried to quickly process what she had just said. "Damn it I_ knew_ I have been there before!"

"Been there- Lydia what's going on?"

"The nogitsune! It's tricking him!" Lydia cried out screeching past a turn.

"Stiles is heading into a trap!"

Stiles' POV:

After dinner, Oliver and I sneaked past the wardens after I "tripped" spilling hot soup over one person leading the entire cafeteria into a frenzy. During the commotion, we sprinted through the closed area of the nut house-I had to tune out the echoing screams of the past gone patients.

In one of the closets, there was metal latch that opened to a ladder that led downstairs to the basement. I went down first, quickly following my senses while Oliver struggled to fit through the tight space. I was frantically searching everywhere until my eyes saw it.

The backward 5-the symbol for self.

I slowly approached it, not knowing what to expect. My fingers traced the symbol remembering the nogitsune carving it himself.

I gave the wall a quick knock just to see what would happen. The wall sounded hollow on the other side. I quickly searched the area around me for anything that I could break the wall with. I glanced at Oliver who had just slipped on the ladder falling to the cold floor with a thud, groaning. I found a crowbar and instantly began to swing at the wall.

Piece by piece, the wall began to break and the sweat built on my forehead. After a couple minutes of my erratic swinging, there was a fair amount of wood on the floor. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

The nogitsune in my head…was right in front of me. I slowly reached for its pocket by impulse, not really knowing why I was. I felt something that seemed like paper, pulling it out astonished at what it really was. The picture…the girl on it…it looks like.

"Oliver I have to get out of here." I said rising to my feet, still entranced t the picture. "I need to get to Scott-"

I felt a hard hit to my head and I slammed to the metal container with a loud clang. My head was pulsating and I can feel the blood trickle down my forehead. My vision was blurry as I clumsily tried to rise to my feet. I foot impacted my face sending my flying backwards in the middle of the basement, crashing on my back.

My head spun and I began to gasp for air. My eyes rolled to my right catching sight of Oliver hovering above me with a sinister smile.

"O-Oliver?" I forced out in a silent whisper. His grin went wider mirroring my eyes. I let out a gasp looking back at the lifeless body in the middle of the wall, than back at the wall.

"It's you." I breathed. Oliver's smile grew wider.

"And we thought you were the smart one of the group Stiles." I couldn't believe it. The nogitsune was controlling Oliver. Was he doing that the whole time? Did he want me to send myself to the asylum for this reason? Oliver rose to his feet and all I can do was stare in shock.

"We thought for sure your friends were going to convince you not to leave. But nevertheless, our plan went accordingly." Oliver sneered. "Congratulations Stiles."

Oliver gave a hard kick to my rib cage letting a loud grunt escape my lips. My body rolled to its side and Oliver continuously began to kick my stomach area. I couldn't breathe as I struggled to gasp for air. Oliver paused only for a moment.

"We told you we were going to make you suffer Stiles." Oliver growled. My eyes widened in pure fear.

"And trust me. You haven't suffered yet."

Lydia's POV:

I sprinted inside of the mental institution as soon as I pulled up out front. We bursted through the main doors startling several doctors who were talking amongst themselves.

"We are here to pick up Stiles Stilinski." I said quickly. "What room is he in?"

The lady shook her head startled. She squinted her eyes at me before collecting herself.

"You two were with the sheriff's department a couple days ago, weren't you?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes we were. Please have to take him home now. His father, the sheriff will fill out any paperwork necessary tomorrow." I tapped my foot knowing time was of the essence the lady eyed me suspiciously, but eventually sighed.

"Fourth floor, room 231. Dinner just got settled so there should be someone on that floor who will help you."

Without another moment, I took off towards the hallway away from the main room. I heard Scott quickly say thank you, and then sprint to catch up to me. I stopped short at the stairs when I felt it. The chill up my spine. Stiles. The sound of a drill. The smell of blood. Stiles. A scream.

I gasped grasping Scott by his sleeve, pulling him down another hallway.

"She said he's in room 231-"

"He's not there!" I cried out breaking into a run.

"Where is he!"

"The basement!" I gasped breaking into another sprint. I felt another wave and his scream rang in my ears.

"Oh no!" I screamed. "We're not going to make it!"

Scott sprinted in front of me, zooming past me eyes glowing red. Tears spilled out of my eyes not knowing what I was going to run into. I prayed I wasn't too late.

I prayed I wasn't going to scream tonight.

Stiles' POV:

My arms were too weak to push myself up, and Oliver's' punches and kicks wouldn't allow my any open opportunity to get up. Or should I say the nogitsune.

Out of breath, I panted as Oliver made his way around the corner. I had no strength to get up and my body ached. I can feel the bruises on my body already form, my right eye stung. I can taste the blood on my mouth. I prayed for the agony to end, but my hope began to fade. No one goes down here. Ever.

"You scream all you want Stiles. We don't mind" I heard Oliver call. "No one will her you."

He sound of rattling chains halted my movements. I slowly positioned myself to look at Oliver, who was holding the all too familiar rusty claw trap in his hands, dangling it. I tried to scoot away, only to collapse in my effort. He walked slowly towards me and my breaths began to hitch.

"We tried to warn you. You dealt with this before Stiles." Oliver crouched grabbing my ankle, pulling me towards him. I panicked as I tried to cling to the ground in desperation.

"We were trying to save you. All you had to do was let me in." Oliver gripped my ankle tighter and a cry for help escaped my lips. I felt the claws of the trap slip up my ankle like a shoe. I tried to punch him, but he had my body pinned with his own weight.

"Funny how history repeats itself."

I heard a snap. At first I thought that nothing happened…but then I went out of shock. I sharp pin shot up my leg and I screamed. My throat burned as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Oliver gripped my throat and I began to gasp for air.

"Don't think that pathetic toxin will protect you." Oliver growled. I couldn't help but shake in fear, but that alone was painful on my ankle. Fits of suppressed screams came out between panicked pants.

"I may not be able to possess your body just yet, but we have other methods of reaching you." His grip on my throat tightened, my hands clutched his, trying to pry them off to no avail.

"You will let me in!" He screamed, inches away from my face. In one blink, he was no longer in the body of Oliver. I saw the nogitsune right before my eyes.

"LET ME IN!"

A powerful force rolled my body on its left and I screamed in agony. My head connected to the cold floor and all I can do was scream. I opened my watery eyes to see Oliver, lying unconscious on the floor…

…with Scott hovering over him in pure rage. Eyes glowing in a sinister red that matched my blood on the cold floor.

** Extra-long chapter guys. PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me motivated to update more frequently. This was a combo of the recent episodes with my twist on it. See you guys when I update. And again…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** For those of you who asked, I am using all the elements that are being used on the show, it just more so happens to be in how I wish it would have went and I'm trying to keep it as suspenseful as possible. Am I doing well with the suspense? Okay enough of me, we all know you're here to read chapter 7 **

**Song: Crawling in My Skin by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 7:**

Lydia's POV:

We bursted through the hospital doors, paramedics frantically calling out for help. When they got the stretcher outside of the hospital, I pushed my way to Stiles gripping his hand. Scott was right by my side, not taking his eyes off of his best friend. Stiles' eyes were beginning to close, but he kept on fighting to stay awake.

"You're going to be alright Stiles." I said in a shaky tone, repeating it over and over. I wasn't sure if I was saying it to myself or to Stiles.

'Lyd-Lydia." He whispered out of breath. "Sc-Scott."

I looked back down at Stiles, tears falling from my eyes as he squeezed my hand harder. One of the doctors pried me off of Stiles to which I screamed and kicked once his hand slipped away from mine. Scott pulled me to him, holding me close while they rolled Stiles off on the stretcher.

I numbly let Scott guide me behind the doctors who were rushing to get Stiles to a hospital room, rolling him away from me. Even still, I tried to push my way past a male doctor, trying to get to Stiles.

"You cannot go through here—"

"No you don't understand!" I cried. "He needs me!"

The medic just ignored me while I made a quick eye contact with Stiles who was getting an oxygen mask being put on his face. He gave me a panicked expression to which I mirrored.

"Stiles!" I screamed as the stretcher turned the corner. Immediately, a strong pair of arms guided me towards a set of chairs in the main area of the hospital. Scott, holding me while I cried in his arms.

"I knew it!" I said between sobs causing Scott to hold me tighter. I kept shaking my head, guilt consuming my mind.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone in there!" I cried, choking on every other word. "I saw it! But I didn't think anything of it and! I couldn't! He! Stiles got hurt and-It's my fault!"

"I am going to kill the nogitsune." Scott growled. I held my breath, slowly looking up at the enraged alpha. Of all the times he has said those words before, I never believed him then. He had said those words calmly before, like as if he was considering it as an option.

Scott is always one for reason and never acted out on killing anyone ever. But looking at him now, and with my banshee senses, I can tell he really meant those words. And that scared me.

For the first time ever, he had a killing look in his eyes.

"Scott!"

We both turned our heads to Melissa who wore a worried look on her face. Scott's face softened as we both rose to meet with her.

"They took Stiles Mom!" Scott cried in a panic. "He's alone! I can't leave him alone! Not again!" Melissa put a firm hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"He won't be alone." Melissa promised. "I'll take care of him." Scott nodded, trying to regain his composure. And with that, Melissa hurried down the hall where Stiles once was. My body suddenly began to shake and I heard high pitched breathes in my mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to figure out what my banshee powers were trying to tell me.

"I can't fall asleep." Oh no! Stiles! "He's waiting….I can't…I can't!" I gasped as my eyes shot open. I turned to Scott who had a worried look on his face.

"The nogitsune." I whispered so no one else would hear. "It's waiting for him to fall asleep!" Scotts breathes began to quicken, his eyes burning to glow red.

"We need to do something!" I said quickly. "There _has_ to be another way! I don't care what Kira's mom says! I mean, someone must know how to deal with a nogitsune!" Scott nodded quickly when a thought came to his mind.

"Mr. Katashi," Scott began. "He might know something!"

"You're forgetting that he is dead!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Then I'll go back to Deaton! I'll call up Allison and see if she can help. She met up with Katashi, there must be something."

"Then go now." I said ushering him out of the hospital.

"What about you?"

"I can try to enter Stiles' mind. See if I can help him."

"Okay, but be careful." Scott said quickly, running out of the door. I went back to my seat, preparing myself to enter Stiles' mind. I stopped short when I saw Sherriff Stilinski burst through the front doors, running to the front desk, and panic all over his face.

"Stiles Stilinski? Which room is he in?"

"Sherriff!" I cried, running to his side. Stiles' dad whipped his head around, rushing to me.

"What happened!"

"It attacked him by possessing someone else." I said quickly. The sheriff sighed trying to control himself, then looked back to me.

"Scott told me that you kids were trying to find a way to save him. Any leads?"

I bit my tongue as Noshiko's words echoed in my mind. _Death will be his only salvation._ I shook off those thoughts immediately, wanting to assure Stiles' Dad.

"Scott's working on it right now." The sheriff nodded, believing my words to be true. He put his arm around me as we went down the hall to find where the paramedics took Stiles. I prayed that my words were true, unsure of what is to come.

I will be devastated if they weren't.

Scott's POV: 

In less than one hour, Allison met up with Deaton and me to come up with other options to help Stiles. Deaton said something about a scroll that might have an answer to save Stiles, which was hidden inside his silver finger. With the help of Ethan and Aiden, Allison and I stole the metal finger and are bringing it to Deaton right now.

Ethan and Aiden rode their motorcycles ahead of us while Allison and I had to ride together. Allison didn't drive her car, so she hopped on the back of my motorcycle. I quick flash of what we had before entered my mind quickly, but I shook it off in an instant. She has Isaac now, and Kira is one of the nicest girls I have ever met. Is hook off all feelings towards Allison and focused on getting to Deaton to save Stiles.

We got to the vet's office in a breeze, Allison and I sprinting inside to Deaton who stood waiting in the back room.

"Did you get it?" Deaton asked. I pulled the silver finger out of my pocket, handing it to him. Deaton tapped it against his palm, allowing the small scroll to fall out. Deaton carefully, but quickly unraveled it while I tapped my foot impatiently.

"What does it say? Can you read it?" Allison asked, to my right. Deaton sighed causing my heart to slow, a knot forming in my stomach.

"There isn't much here unfortunately." Deaton said neutrally, still scanning the open scroll. My heart sank, but I pressed on.

"Does it say anything?" My voice was soft, cracking little bit. I gritted my teeth not wanting to lose hope. I can hear Allison's heartbeat stop, knowing she was holding her breath, unprepared for what Deaton was going to say as I was.

"My Japanese isn't great." Deaton shrugged at the two of us. "But…" I two now began to hold my breath.

"It appears to say that one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host." I let out a breath that was probably inaudible to Allison. I heard Allison's heartbeat return, while I looked at the ground unsure of what exactly Deaton meant.

"Change the body…" I whispered, trying to understand the words.

"Which begs the question," Deaton continued. "How do we change Stiles' body?"

My head shot up, staring at Deaton in disbelief. In the corner of my eye, I can see that Allison was still stunned. The words flowed out of my mouth numbly, hoping I was misinterpreting the question.

"By turning him into a werewolf."

Deaton gave a slow nod, unsure of how I was going to react. Quite frankly, I didn't know how to process this either. I took three slow breaths trying to collect my thoughts.

"Is-Is there any other options?" I stuttered unsure if I want to hear the answer. Deaton shook his head.

"Noshiko was correct about the other option." Deaton frowned. "The other way would be killing the host."

I forgot how to breathe. I stumbled backwards crashing into the table. Allison and Deaton walked forward slowly, checking to see if I was alright. I looked up at them with a panicked expression.

"That really is my only option?" I choked out, not really directing the question towards anyone. 'He-He has frontotemperal dimensia. There is-There is no cure for that either." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes. Both Deaton and Allison gave me a sympathetic look.

"I promised him. I told him if he had what his mom had, I would do something. Of course I always keep my promises but-but I was hoping that he didn't have it. I-I can't do that to Stiles, I can't turn him into a werewolf."

"Scott-"Allison tried to coax, but I just kept going.

"It'll just be the same thing for Stiles. Fearing that he will lose control on a full moon, unable to have control for the first few months. And what will his dad say? I doubt he would accept that his son will be able to turn into a werewolf. And how much I struggled when I was bitten, I-I can't do that to Stiles." The tears streamed down my face silently. Deaton wore a sympathetic look while Allison's eyes began to water.

"Scott," Allison soothed, placing her hands on my shoulders. "It's hard but-"I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes when Allison brought her hand to my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"If this can save Stiles, than do it. Because trust me Scott, having Stiles here as a werewolf will be much better than not having him at all."

One last tear streaked down my face. I don't want it to be true, but this is the only option we have. My brain however, reminded me of one important factor of the bite and decided to go into panic mode.

"But what if the bite doesn't take?" I cried. "What if I end up killing Stiles? If I bite him, that won't guarantee that he will live if I do this. I-I can't be responsible for the death of my brother."

"Scott." Deaton this time. "Since what you said is true-that there is no cure for Stiles' condition, then he is dying anyways."

I wanted to be md at Deaton, but the look on his face showed that it pained him to say it. I gritted my teeth, trying to control my emotions.

"I'm sorry," Deaton said, approaching me softly. "But you're the alpha Scott. Your decision will save him or kill him one way or another. And don't forget, Noshiko won't hesitate to take action once the toxin in Stiles wears off. If you're going to do something, you have to act _now."_

The world stood still, and my heart grew heavy. I didn't know what to do. But…I have no choice anymore. I just hated myself for getting bitten that night. That night, my actions that night, led to where we are now.

And now my brothers' life rests in my hands.

Lydia's POV:

After pleading with the doctors, the sheriff was able to get us in the same room as Stiles. They gave Stiles a sentitive, forcing him to go to sleep. Through the bond, I can tell the nogitsune was nowhere near him, but I can feel him panic. I sat in an arm chair, holding Stiles' hand like Scott taught me, instantly connecting to Stiles.

I entered the white room which was currently at a flicker and the rusty door was shaking. I whipped my head around to see Stiles, huddled on the floor, holding his hands to his head, eyes clenched shut. I rant to him, sliding on my knees to his aid. My hands cupped his face to which he gasped, preparing to scream.

"Shhhhh. Stiles I'm here." I said soothingly. Stiles' body stopped shaking, but his breaths were still shaky.

"Lydia get out of here!" He said panicking. "He's going to come out! He's going to hurt you-"

"No he's not!" I said, half scolding Stiles. "You listen to me Stiles," I began, his golden brown eyes locking with mine. "You promised me that you would fight this. And the Stiles Stilinski that I know doesn't break his promises. And he always figures everything out."

Stiles' honey eyes sent waves into my heart. It reminded me of back in the locker room where he and I shared our first kiss together. He looked at me as if the sun just came out. His eyes were silently reaching for me as if an unseen force was pulling me towards him. Our bond swirled around us as the lights stopped flickering, and my heart pounded wildly.

The door behind Stiles stopped shaking and his shaking began to slow. His breath came out shaky, but not in a terrified manner. I gave Stiles a smile of relief and pulled him into a tight hug to which he instantly returned. I gripped the back of his t-shirt tightly, refusing to let go. Stiles clutched me tight, placing his head on my shoulder-nudging his nose into my neck. We stayed like this peacefully for a few minutes until Stiles begrudgingly pulled back.

"Is my Dad out there?"

"Yeah. He came by not to long after us." I said with reassurance. "How did you know?" Stiles gave a light smile.

"Our bond remember?" He teased. "I heard your voice, so I pieced everything together myself. Thanks for looking after my Dad. He's probably freaking out right now."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It didn't help that the first thing I did walking into your room, I passed out instantly." Stiles laughed at my lame attempt of a joke.

"Umm," Stiles hesitated. "Would you mind checking on him? He's probably freaking out right now." I nodded instantly.

"I'll be right back." I promised.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Stiles said adding his goofy grin that I missed so much. His new wave of confidence warmed my heart. My eyes then fluttered open to the hospital room. To my left, Stiles unconscious body laid peacefully. To my right, my eyes grew wide at the sheriff whose eyes were filled with worry.

"What the hell did I just watch?" He asked unsure of himself. I let out a small smile.

"I went to help Stiles. He is alright." I promised. The sheriff nodded, then paused, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"But you just fell asleep." He asked scratching his head. "How did you talk to him?" I chuckled to myself in amusement.

"Stiles and I, thanks to that whole surrogate sacrifice thing, have a bond together." I said casually. "I'm his emotional tether."

The sheriff did a silent "Oh" slowly nodding, until a sigh of relief escaped his lips. A chuckle then escaped his lips, confusing me.

"So a bond huh? Is that why you're-"Stiles' Dad paused, motioning towards my left hand. Puzzled, I followed his gaze to see that I was still holding Stiles' hand. My cheeks flushed, but I couldn't bring myself to let go. I pursed my lips, not knowing what to do. This only caused Mr. Stilinski's grin to grow wider.

"No no that's okay." He assured. "I'm just glad you're looking out for him. He-he means the world to me."

I relaxed as a sympathetic smile formed on my lips. "I'll always watch out for him." I vowed. The sheriff nodded, still smiling while I turned my attention back to the sleeping Stiles. I grinned at how peaceful he looked, blushing slightly.

"So you can enter his mind?" The sheriff asked unsure of how that sounded. I nodded reassuring him.

"He says not to worry about him and that he loves you." I added the last part, knowing that Stiles would have said that. I small tear escaped the sheriff's eye, he smiled wiping it off quickly.

"Thank you Lydia." He choked out. "Tell him I love him too."

"I will." I promised. The sheriff looked to his sleeping son, thankful for this little bit of peace. It was quickly interrupted when Scott and Allison bursted through the door, startling the Sherriff and I. Scott struggled to form words until Allison gave him a soft nudge.

"Sherriff," Scott stuttered. Oh wait the cure! "Can I talk to you outside?" Stiles' dad paused, looking to me for assurance.

"I'm going to go back to Stiles now." I smiled. "You go talk to Scott. I got it from here."

The sheriff hesitated, then nodded standing up from his chair. I looked to Scott hoping to see a sign of good news for a cure to get rid of the nogitsune. I couldn't read Scott's face, but relaxed when he gave me a nod. At the doorway, the sheriff turned back to Stiles and I.

"Promise me you will take care of him. He can be clumsy at times and is very fragile and-j-just take care of him."

My face flushed and I held my breath, knowing that he didn't just mean at this particular moment sighed relaxing into a wide smile.

"I promise I'll protect him." I vowed. And with that, Scott and the sheriff left while I closed my eyes, going back to Stiles' mind. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights in Stiles' mind. I turned around to see Stiles leaning against the wall sitting down, farthest away from the wooden door. I smiled wide, walking over to his side. I slid down the wall, while he wore a smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Stiles replied trying not to smile. I playfully glared at him, causing Stiles to break out into a soft laughter.

"Thank you." He smiled, looking into my eyes. "For taking care of my Dad." I smiled to myself moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No problem." I breathed. I scooted close into Stiles' side. Stiles did the same, until his smile started turning into soft laughter again. I gave him a soft punch, trying to fake agitation.

"What are you laughing at?" I smiled, glowering my eyes. Stiles shrugged, until I nudged him, causing him to giggle.

"It's nothing I promise." He smiled. I rolled my eyes looking down at the floor.

"For the record, I'm not that clumsy." Stiles sighed causing me to break out into laughter. Stiles tried to fake an appalled look, the corners of his mouth deceiving him.

"I think you are." I said between giggles.

"Am not." Stiles replied faking a pout. He shrugged begrudgingly, still smiling. "Okay maybe a little."

"A little?" I teased. Stiles nudged me, both of us giggling I harmony.

"Yeah yeah ha ha ha. Laugh it up. So what if I'm, not as coordinated." Stiles grinned. "At least I have you to protect me."

My cheeks burned red as I glared at Stiles. I tried to look angry at him for eavesdropping to no avail. "How dare you listen to that conversation!"

"I was curious!" Stiles said putting his hands up in defense.

"Yes well curiosity killed the cat!"

"Thank god I'm not a cat. A cat amongst wolves? Uh uh." Stiles and I broke into hard laughter until or stomachs ached. My head rested on his shoulder as I tried to slow my heartbeat, and stop my stomach stopped hurting from laughing. Stiles shifted above me, and I looked up to meet his golden brown eyes, his face serious.

"So you'll protect me?" He asked, no joking aside. I held my breath, slowly exhaling as the words flew out of my mouth.

"Of course I will."

"Good. Because no matter what happens, I will always protect you too." My mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to say. I soft smile crept on my lips, taking a chance on what to say next.

"Stiles," I began. "Remember when you said that…if I died, you will go out of your mind?" Stiles looked at me curiously, then his face burned red. He blinked rapidly trying to collect his thoughts, stumbling over words until he nodded.

"Well…to be honest…" I held my breath locking my eyes with his. "I feel the same way." Stiles' face softened, a sad frown forming on his face. His hand gently cupped my cheek, forcing my watery eyes to meet with his again, his thumb softly stroking it.

"I'm scared of losing you."

Stiles eyes watered as well and I held my breath not knowing what he was going to say. I closed my eyes waiting to hear a response. The wait was agonizing as my fists balled into fists.

"Lydia that will never happen." My eyes fluttered open as he pulled me close to him, tears spilling down my cheeks. I clutched his frame desperately wishing that there were no bad things happening. Stiles cupped my cheeks this time, looking deep into my eyes trying calm my breathing. His thumbs wiped away my tears that reluctantly continued to fall.

"Hey. Hey look at me." Stiles soothed. "I am not going anywhere. Okay? I can beat this thing. For everyone. For my Dad. For Scott. For you."

I nodded putting faith in every word he said. Trying to blink away the tears. His eyes locked with mine and the words flew out of my mouth.

"I love you Stiles."

He leaned forward and his lips connected with mine. His soft lips sent chills down my spine and my hands gripped his back passionately. Our lips separated as Stiles silently gasped for air. I let out a weak smile, blushing at the fact that he still holds his breath.

"I love you too." He whispered out of breath, inches away from my face.

The world stopped just then.

I cold chill went down my spine as a creaking sound echoed in the room. We snapped our heads towards the wooden door, watching it slowly open with a sickening dark fog emerging from it. The lights began to flicker as we slowly rose to our feet. I watched in fear eyeing the door, afraid of the thing that was bound to come out.

"Lydia," Stiles whispered. "Get behind me."

"Are you crazy?" I shrieked. "That thing wants you!"

"I have to fight it! But I can't let you get hurt!"

_How sweet._

I froze in place, eyes wide in fear like Stiles. We slowly turned towards the doorway that was currently empty. My heartbeat quickened as the room began to grow cold.

_But you keep forgetting Stiles. You don't control your body._

The nogitsune appeared at the doorway, grinning menacingly with his razor sharp teeth. I grasped Stiles' hand that instantly squeezed mine in response.

"Yes I do." Stiles glared. "It's my body not yours! You cannot control me!" The nogitsune tilted its head causing a lump to form in my throat. I can hear Stiles' breath stutter just as mine did.

_No._

The nogitsune scowled appearing inches from Stiles' face. The two of us gasped, eyes growing wide in fear.

_No you don't._

I brutal force knocked me the cold ground, causing me to gasp for air. My arms shook as I tried to get to my feet. I looked up to see the nogitsune pinning Stiles to the wall. Stiles was throwing punches at the nogitsunes head, to which he growled in pain. The nogitsune roared, throwing Stiles to the ground, sliding a few feet away from me.

A whimper escaped my lips watching Stiles struggle to get to his feet. The nogitsune rushed over to Stiles, slamming his fist into Stiles' back. Stiles screamed in pain collapsing to the floor. The nogitsune gripped his back, flipping him off of his stomach, than pinning him to the ground. Stiles whimpered in pain as the nogitsune leaned close to him.

_You cannot beat me._

His grip on Stiles' lungs hardened, causing him to grunt in pain, gasping for air. My hatred for the nogitsune rose as I snapped out of my frozen state, rising to my feet.

_You're too weak to defeat me._

"No he's not!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, lunging at the nogitsune recklessly. The nogitsune rolled away, scowling in pain as I panted, recovering from my rush of adrenaline. I can hear Stiles gasping for air. I looked back at him as his arms gave out, making him collapse on the floor.

"Stiles!" I cried. A scream escaped my lips as the nogitsune pulled me up to him, forcing me to face it. I cried as it growled into my face, tears spilling down my eyes.

"LET HER GO!"

The nogitsune looked past me, grinning evilly at Stiles. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling its hot breath send fear filled chills down my neck. It forcefully spun me around, gripping me by my throat. My heart faltered watching Stiles stand there, tears streaming down his cheeks, body shaking. I tried waking up, but the nogitsunes power was preventing me from doing so. I whimpered as his grip around my throat tightened. My hands instinctively reached up to try and loosen his grip to no avail.

"Let her go." Stiles choked out.

_Let me in Stiles._

My eyes widened, knowing what he meant. I shook my head no in the nogitsunes' grip, tears falling. The nogitsune gripped my throat tighter, a small yelp escaping my lips.

_Let me in Stiles. And I'll let her go._

"Just let her go! Please!" Stiles begged.

_Let me in Stiles._

The thing was taunting him now, and it was sickening to me. The nogitsune tilted my head so my hair fell from my shoulders leaving my neck bare.

_Let me in Stiles. And I will let her go._

The nogitsune breathed on my neck, Stiles eyes grew wide. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch Stiles pained expression. The nogitsunes tongue licked my neck u to my cheek, causing loud whimpers to escape my lips.

"STOP PLEASE STOP!" I can hear Stiles' sobs, causing more tears to spill from my eyes. The grip around my throat disappear as mu body crashed into the floor. I gasped for air, clutching my throat. I could barely lift my head, but my watery eyes opened watching the nogitsune grip Stiles' throat, forcing him to his knees. Stiles clenched his eyes shut, and one final tear streaked down his cheek.

_You will never see the light of day again._

"NO!" I screamed. The lights flickered rapidly and I felt the world spin. My eyes bolted open to see Allison in front of me, eyes wide with hints of tears. I scanned the room quickly realizing that I was in the hospital. At the doorway, stood Scott and the Sheriff, wide eyed frozen in fear. I looked to my left to see that the hospital bed was empty.

I panicked, my breaths quickening as I looked into Allison's eyes.

"We have to find Stiles!" I cried. "The nogitsune it-"

"We know." Allison said over my pleas. "It attacked us Lyd." I couldn't breathe. Is this really happening? I shook my head no in response to her words, refusing to believe them.

"The nogitsune. It said something before it disappeared." Allison choked out, causing the Sherriff to collapse in the chair, Scott comforting him.

"What did it say?" I forced out, fearing the answer.

"It said Stiles is gone."

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon. Your reviews literally push me to update earlier so you don't have to wait until the weekends to get your new chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY. It means a whole lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

** …dead….I'm literally dead…how dare you Jeff Davis…..how dare you. There so much NO that is being screamed at my TV. And due to soooo much happening, I decided to do a couple of one shots. If you're curious, they will NOT be related to this story ever. I already have an idea of how this story will end, but I like to twist the things that happen on the show just to amp up the intensity. Let me know what you think about my twist. Please please please review, it pushes me to not care about school and give you guy's chapters early before the weekend. Here is chapter 8!**

**Song: Going Under by Evanescence**

**Chapter 8: Falling Forever**

Stiles' POV:

I was floating in a dark abyss. It was dark and red. Like a light was trying to shine through, but the darkness is just too powerful to let it burn. My body feels like it is underwater, but yet I can breathe, going against all my judgments about drowning from the past year.

Its then that I hear it, the screams echoing in this dark and sinister place. I want to scream but I can't. I move my body freely, but I don't know where to go. Which way is up? Which way is down? Am I going near the surface, or am I falling deeper? I begin to panic not knowing what to do. I scream, but my voice burns running dry.

The tears burn my cheeks, knowing the nogitsune has won. My chest aches thinking about what this demon is making my body do. The suffering that it is putting my friends through…what I am doing to them, because I wasn't strong enough to fight it.

I thought I was, but I am a human who runs with werewolves blind to the fact that I can never keep up. I should have seen this coming, but I was so sure that there will be some glimmer of hope that I could beat this thing. I even promised Lydia that I would defeat it.

Lydia…

This was all my fault. I couldn't protect her, but how could I? I couldn't even protect myself. I was helpless, watching the demon hurt her, causing tears to escape her eyelids. I don't even know if she is okay? I just remember screaming…her screams…

And then Scott.

If I hurt Scott again, I don't know if I can handle it. I almost killed him once, and I watched as my hands inflicted pain on my brother. But now, I just float here not knowing if he is even still alive. If anyone is still alive.

What would my Dad think of me? What if the nogitsune tries to kill him…

…what if he is already dead?

I choke back a sob as I prepare to scream one more time. I pray that Lydia can hear me, but I am terrified that she never will. I force out a desperate cry, begging for them to save me. My voice cracks as I sucked in a large gulp of air. My lips quiver as I clench my eyes shut, feeling my body eyes grow ten times heavier.

"Someone help me." I whispered in the air. "Please help me."

Lydia's POV:

He couldn't be gone, it can't be true. It can't be...I just told him that I loved him, he can't be gone! But Allison said…the nogitsune he…Stiles. My Stiles is gone.

No he's not. He is still there, I can feel it. But he is fading. My Stiles is fading. But what can I do? I don't know where he is or what the nogitsune is doing or how I am supposed to bring him back. This thing is just too powerful, but I just can't give up! I promised his father that I would protect him…and I failed.

This ends now. I will save him if it is the last thing I do. Still stuck to the chair, I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on my banshee abilities, praying they give me some clue to where Stiles is. I gritted my teeth, begging for any sort of sign…

…and sadly there was one. My eyes shot open as I gasped. I would only be able to feel him at this point if he is dying or near dying. I shook off the terrible thought quickly and tried harder, knowing time was of the essence.

I was suddenly ice cold. I can hear screams of people, echoing. I looked round trying to piece what my powers were trying to say. I hear the sound of metal, but not like someone was banging on it. It was like someone was pulling on something, but it kept clashing against metal object. Like inmates in a jail cell gripping the vertical bars, trying to break out.

I heard the cry of the nogitsune ring in my ears when I snapped out of my trance. It was just like the story, the one Noshiko told about her lover, killing everyone when he became possessed…Rhys…

I rose to my feet and silently pushed myself out of the chair. I needed to hurry so no one will follow me. Deaton told me once that I have a bond with Stiles, so there has to be the way to be a way that I can bring him back to himself. No hiding behind werewolves or hunters to protect me, I have to do this.

I was just about to exit the hospital when I rounded the corner running into Scott. I jumped at first, then calmed down just as he did.

"Everyone has split up." He informed me, holding my shoulders softly. "We will find him, don't worry."

I nodded not meeting his eyes. I can't let Scott know where I was going. He wouldn't let me go if I did tell him. What else am I supposed to do? Scott tensed as I held my breath, silently cursing at myself for doing so, knowing that he can still hear my heartbeat.

"Are you alright?"

"I…" I began trying to say something believable. "I am still shaken up about…what happened. I just need to go home and get some rest." I forced myself to meet Scott's worried eyes, praying he wouldn't suspect anything. To relief, he didn't.

"I understand." Scott said with a soft nod. "Just call me if anything happens."

"I will-"

"I'm serious." Scott said sternly. I gritted teeth, scared out of my mind that he is going to find out. "If anything happens, you _have_ to call out for help. Do you understand?"

I couldn't form words, so I just nodded wanting to leave. Scott's stern expression dropped to sympathy. "I'm sorry." He breathed out looking down. "It's just…Stiles will never forgive me if you end up getting hurt."

I pursed my lips, s one tear silently trickled down my cheek. I hugged Scott, knowing he was just as broken as I was. I tried to keep my heartbeat as steady as possible so he wouldn't suspect where I was really going. We broke out of our hug, and I left him to call up werewolves demanding status reports on their findings. I numbly got in my car and headed to the old Oak Creek.

Where I knew Stiles was.

Scott's POV:

"Anything?" I begged, pacing in the hospital parking lot. Mom and the sheriff had just finished searching the entire hospital and are now heading to the station. Derek, Ethan, and Aiden were scanning the woods. Allison and Mr. Argent headed to the school. I remember pacing when a warm shoulder gripped mine. I whipped my head around, gasping to see my first beta, smiling a toothy grin.

"You're all healed." I gasped in shock. Isaac chuckled.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Isaac said, his usual cocky self. "Where do you need me?"

"Go to Stiles' house and see if he is there. And please be careful." Isaac smiled giving me a pat on the shoulder. With a nod, he took off in a steady sprint and I sighed in relief thankful that something was going right.

But now I am freaking out, not knowing where to start looking. We did this before the first time the nogitsune took over Stiles, and we just fell into his trap. I couldn't handle it if someone got hurt, or even worse died because of the nogitsune. But what if someone tries to kill Stiles? I won't be able to contain myself if that happened either.

"Scott?" Allison asked through the phone. I snapped out of my trance and tried recollecting my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here. Did you find him?"

"No there's no sign of him anywhere."

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling at my strands frustrated and terrified. My breaths came quicker, and sat down in the middle of the road trying to think.

"Scott, listen to me. We will find him."

"How? The nogitsune could be leading us to a trap-"

"We have to take that chance Scott. Stiles could be lost forever if we don't take a risk." I sucked in a breath, releasing it painfully knowing she was right.

"Besides, you Stiles have a bond. You are brothers."

"I know. It's a bond that's-"My voice trailed off, and I froze. Bond. My bond with Stiles is strong, but not as powerful as the connection between him and Lydia. Lydia. I knew there was a reason she was acting strange! Oh god! She's going to find Stiles alone! I slammed my fist on the concrete for not realizing earlier.

"Scott!" Allison cried through the phone. I jumped to my feet, rushing to find Lydia's trail. How can I be such an idiot and not realize what she was up to?

"Scott!"

"Allison! We have to find Lydia. She's in danger, she is going to Stiles! She knows where he is!" I screamed into the phone, breaking into a run. I didn't even go to my motorcycle, I just kept on running.

"Call up everyone and let them know! And hurry!"

I hung up the phone, pushing my legs faster until I finally broke into a sprint on all fours. Lydia, what made you think you can do this alone? The nogitsune can hurt her. I pushed myself to go faster, fear coursing through my veins.

The nogitsune can kill her.

Lydia's POV:

I walked slowly through the abandoned building, letting my instincts guide me. I was making my way through a long narrow tunnel, pushing past the screams of the already deceased in my head. The pipes on the sides kept making an eerie creaking sound, sending chills up my spine. My heels clicked on the cold floor, echoing down the tunnel. I fought to keep my composure as I got to the end of the tunnel. Ahead of me, there was an iron gate that appeared to be locked, but that's not what got to me.

A sniffle sounded at the end of the hall, and I held my breath. I slowly peaked around the corner to see a flight of stairs with another locked gate at the bottom. But towards the middle of the stairs, I gasped at the familiar ruffled brown hair.

"Stiles?" I whispered. His body shook, head in his hands, as he continued to sob. I rushed to his side and took his hands into mine. He jerked his head up at first, screaming no repeatedly until he realized I was in front of him.

"Lydia?" He said between shaky breaths. I nodded my head rapidly as tears of joy spilled from my eyes.

"I'm here Stiles. I'm here." I cried pulling him into a tight hug. He held me back as I gripped his t-shirt tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder sighing in relief until I saw it. There were markings popping out from underneath his shirt, like scars of electricity spreading from his back to his neck. My eyes went wide as I started to shake. I pulled away slowly to take a good look into Stiles' eyes.

They weren't the golden brown they always were.

"You're not Stiles are you?" I gasped. His puzzled loo turned into a sinister glare as I began to hyperventilate. His face turned into an evil smile that sent chills down my spine.

"And you had me convinced that you were the smarter than that."

I pushed away from the nogitsune possessed Stiles and stumbled a little bit down the stairs. I whipped my head around grasping the metal bars, pulling and pushing on them praying the gate would open.

"Help!" I screamed, burning my throat. But it was hopeless. I closed my eyes, realizing was trapped. I collapsed on the bars, my head pressing against them. I gasped before forcing myself to face the evil nogitsune. I turned slowly, frightened at him, but hurt at the expression he made Stiles' face wear.

This isn't my Stiles.

I gathered up all the courage I had and spoke numbly at the nogitsune, who was still sitting on the stairs, darkly watching me. I couldn't take it. I stretched my arms out on the sides of the wall, holding me up. I couldn't handle seeing Stiles like this, even though it wasn't him.

"What do you want?" I whispered. I held my breath waiting for its response.

"More." It scowled, rising to its feet, still eying me. I was still afraid, but confused at what it meant. Against my better judgment, I pressed on.

"More of what?" I breathed, inwardly scolding myself for sounding terrified. But I couldn't move as he started to make his way down the stairs, taking his time.

"The trickster spirits," He began, using Stiles' fingers to explain. "Are all about food Lydia." I shivered at the way his voice said my name. There was no passion or love in them at all, and it scared me.

"The coyote, the raven, the fox…they're all hungry."

All I could do was stare, my jaw stuck open, not knowing what to think. The nogitsune kept making his way down the stairs. With each step, my pulse rose higher and higher.

"I'm the same." His voice said cracking lowly. I couldn't handle how dark this creature is, how terrified I became of Stiles, the one that I just thought was the sweetest person not too long ago. I turned my head away slowly, not wanting to look at the nogitsunes eyes, gritting my teeth in fear.

"I just crave something a little different." I kept turning away from him the closer he got to me. His body reaching the bottom of the stairs, taking his time towards me. I closed my eyes trying not to cry, and pursed my lips so I wouldn't scream. My back was to the wall now, knowing the nogitsune can practically taste my fear.

I began to pant when he was a foot away from me. I gripped the bars turning my knuckles white. I just kept staring at my hands trying not to think. My pants grew louder and went faster when I felt his hot breath on the side of my face.

"I need what you feel." He threatened. His hand forcefully pulled the strands of my hair away from my face and I clenched my eyes shut, my voice letting out a scream that I tried to hold back. Tears spilled from my eyes as my jaw closed tightly. His lips grazed my ear and his breath touched my neck, causing me to purse my lips trying to push this evil away.

"I'm insatiable." He growled into my ear. Another silent cry escaped my lips as the tears finally surfaced. His hand gripped my hair as his body forced me against the wall.

"Stiles-"

"Is not here." The nogitsune said a taunting tone. I continued to whimper, keeping my eyes closed. His hands turned my body so I was fully facing him. I kept my eyes closed, not daring to open them I can feel his hot breath on my face as my hands clenched into fists.

"Oh how he adores you." He whispered inches from my face. His arms were positioned so I couldn't push him away. And I was too frozen to even try. I felt his cheek graze mine as his lips ran across my ear again. My eyes shot open when he grunted angrily, almost in pain. His entire torso cornered my body against the wall. His hands dug into my hair forcefully until his grip suddenly softened, still not letting me go.

"Quite annoying actually." He whispered in my ear. "He keeps screaming at me not to touch you. Can you hear him?"

As if a light switch had turned on in my mind, Stiles, my Stiles was screaming. I can hear his loud sobs and practically feel his tears escaping his eyes.

_LET HER GO! LET HER FUCKING GO!_

"Stiles." I whimpered when his evil face reappeared in front of me. My eyes grew wide and I held my breath. He leaned menacingly closer to my face, is hands forcing me to look at him. His evil smile began to chuckle as he leaned inches away from my face, running his fingers into the back of my head, entangling with my hair.

"I told you I was going to torture him." The nogitsune scowled, then breaking into another dark laughter. "Tell me Lydia…"

_GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!_

"How soft are his lips?" He smiled evilly. His lips impacted mine and I screamed through it. I tried pushing him off, to no avail. I began to sob as his hold on me grew stronger. The nogitsune pulled back and I screamed the loudest I ever have. He interrupted me slowly with another kiss, and I clenched my mouth shut when his tongue lightly touched mine.

_STOP! LEVE HER ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! _

The nogitsune pulled away and I continued to sob. He started to "shhhh" me while wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I tried to look away from him when he gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"The sounds of his pathetic cries are music to my ears Lydia." He said menacingly. "Want to hear him scream louder?"

I couldn't answer him when his lips impacted my neck and his hands started to travel u and down my body. I continued to cry, gasping for air every other second.

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!_

"Stiles!" I sobbed, clenching my eyes shut. His scream echoed into my mind when all of a sudden, the nogitsune flew off of me crashing into the wall across from me. I stared blankly as the nogitsune began to growl, clenching the sides of his head tightly, screaming.

_LYDIA RUN! NOW!_

I listened to Stiles and stumbled up the stairs as fast as I could, tripping on my heels in the process. I can hear Stiles' cries pushing me to run faster. I got to the top when thee nogitsune roared below me, Stiles' voice in my head going silent. I spun my head around to see Stiles' body panting.

"Stiles?" I tried, praying it was him. His head, turned wearing an evil smirk.

"Well that surge of power didn't last long."

I gasped as I stumbled down the hallway, using my hands to keep holding me up. I can hear the dark laughter echoing in the hall and the screams of the deceased came back into my head again.

"What are the voices telling you? It's louder than usual isn't it?" His voice echoed down the hall, and I kept pushing myself to go faster, limping.

"That's because a lot of bad things happened down here." The voices in my head grew louder, but I couldn't depict what they were saying. I just kept hearing his name.

Stiles' name.

"Are they saying that Stiles is dying? He is you know." Instantly, the voices kept repeating to me, warning me. I slowed down as the realization hit. They really were saying that…that Stiles is dying. No no he can't be. That's not possible. But why the voices would be lying to me.

"You're really going to kill him." I breathed unable to process the words. I turned abruptly, catching the nogitsune off guard. "You're going to kill Stiles-"

"I thought you were clever enough to figure it out. I need a host, without one, I don't exist."

I stood stunned at its words. I shouldn't trust the trickster spirit, but I have an awful feeling he was telling the truth. The nogitsune stepped back, laughing loudly in the hall.

"Scott didn't tell you, did he?" I grew curious at its words, causing him to laugh more. "Frontotemporal dementia is what it's called. It's what his mother had." The nogitsune stepped forward and I was pressing my back against the wall.

"It's what she died from too."

I gasped, replaying the words over in my head. The voices in my head were telling me it was true, but I was too in shock to believe him. I was shaking my head no when the nogitsune had me pinned once again.

"You really thought that you were going to have a happy ending with him, weren't you?" He taunted looking into my eyes that shed silent tears. "You thought that could drive me out of his body and you two can remain in love. What a pathetic dream!" I continued to sob as he began to grip my throat, clenching it tighter.

"Thank you Lydia. For giving me your pain."

In one moment, I was being hoisted from the ground, unable to feel it beneath my heels. The next, there was flashes of light and the nogitsune convulsed. The two of as crashed to the ground, I gasping for air while he shook erratically, until going unconscious. My hand rubbed my throat, and I felt someone hoist me up. I cried once I recognized my best friend who held me tightly.

"It's okay Lydia." She soothed. "You're alright."

Several others ran past the two of us, to Stiles' unconscious body, but through the tears I couldn't see who exactly.

"Why did you do that!"

"I had no choice Scott!" Allison roared. I halted my cries and looked to Scott, who was crouching by Stiles' side. I didn't know what to feel towards him. I was numb.

"He's still breathing!" Isaac this time. "We need to get him out of here!"

"To the loft." Derek said hoisting Stiles over his shoulder. "Scott, call Deaton, tell him to meet us there and bring something that will restrain him. Particularly something that works."

My eyes followed Stiles' unconscious body, and I sobbed harder into Allison's shoulder realizing that Stiles, my Stiles, saw everything. I helped the nogitsune make Stiles suffer. And I felt guilty. I shared a quick glance with Scott who put a comforting hand on my shoulder to which I pulled away from, leaning more on Allison. She helped me out while my eyes locked onto Derek, who carelessly had Stiles thrown over his shoulder. The voices in my head still kept whispering, and I became devastated.

Stiles is really dying.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you one and all for following my story, it really does make my day. I hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know what you think! Happy Wednesday! **


	9. Chapter 9

** Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for following my story and thank you for those who re recently following. Also, you all have been sending such kind reviews, it really makes my day. Alright guys enough chitchat, time for chapter nine!**

**Song: Already Over by Red**

**Chapter 9: The Suffering Begins**

Lydia's POV:

My eyes burned at just how red they were from sobbing. I numbly sat in the wooden chair just staring at the ground, not daring meet the eyes of anyone. Not even the eyes of my best friend, who loyally stayed by my side once we left the abandoned oak creek.

We were back at Derek's loft, except it felt much colder. They took Stiles around the corner, and I was too exhausted to follow. Isaac called Melissa and Kira to come over and help to which they both immediately rushed over. Allison gave me a change of black sweats and white shoes, to which I put on slowly, taking my time. I walked back down the stairs of Derek's loft, not removing my eyes from the spiral stairs.

Allison grabbed my hand and we walked back to our seats at the sound of screaming werewolves. I tuned them all out, shivering in remembrance at what the nogitsune did. I know it wasn't Stiles, I didn't need to be reminded of that. I wasn't afraid of what that demon did to me either, hell I wasn't terrified at the fact he could've killed me. I was scared, of what Stiles is going through right now.

To watch as the nogitsune attacks his friends and family and with no control over his own body. He's probably terrified, in some dark corner of his mind alone, suffering silently and we all can't do anything about it. I can't even reach him with our bond, but I continue to try every other second. It's as if I make it, but then it goes into reverse and I am kicked out of his mind.

I stared at my hands that were shaky, trying to remember the last time I cupped his soft cheeks with them. My mind was screaming at me to get up and help Stiles get back into his own body, to go to the others and offer assistance. I was determined now more than ever to get that thing out of Stiles, but my body shut down. I just kept staring at my hands, praying for it all to be over.

What's worse, I had a fuming rage grow in my body towards Scott. I know exactly what frontotemporal dementia is…and for the nogitsune to say that Stiles has it…is this true? Does Stiles really have that? If so why didn't Scott tell me? Why didn't Stiles tell me?

My thoughts were interrupted when a scream escaped from the other room. My head snapped up instantly when I recognized that piercing scream.

"Lydia no." Allison breathed knowing my thoughts. I ignored her as my body moved forward running towards the room. I rounded the corner fairly quickly, freezing at the sight in front of me. All of the werewolves were breathing heavily, eyes wide at the table at the center of the room.

On top of the table was Stiles, thrashing his head violently, face red with veins popping out of his neck. The rest of his body was restrained in a straightjacket, heavily bound on the table. Not an inch of his body below his neck moved an inch.

My jaw dropped open and my voice faltered. My eyes stayed locked on Stiles' thrashing body, running towards him immediately.

"What the hell are you doing to him!" I screamed as I reached his head. The werewolves acted and I felt myself being pulled back. I kicked my legs, trying to pry off the hold one of them had on me.

"Lydia stop!" Aiden. Of course it was Aiden. "We have to leave him like this!"

"You're hurting him!"

"Lydia listen!" Derek said cutting off my view of the screaming and thrashing Stiles. His tone was stern, but his face was soft. "That isn't Stiles, it's trying to trick you!"

"But-"

"Lydia." It was Scott now who grabbed my shoulders. I was pissed off at him now. First he doesn't tell me that Stiles is sick. Now he is allowing Stiles to be restrained in this sinister manner. "Listen to me Lydia. That isn't Stiles-"

"What the hell are you-"

"Go see for yourself." Scott said, his face saddened. I stopped thrashing taking in his words. Aiden slowly lowered me from his grasp and I slowed my heart rate. Scott and Derek moved out of the way so I could see the screaming Stiles myself. I walked forward, part of me praying that it was Stiles so I could unbind him and hold him close. But as I got closer, I could feel that something was off.

I reached his head that stopped thrashing when his eyes locked with mine. Tears spilled from his face and his body stopped shaking. His lips trembled and I held my breath.

"Lydia." His voice whimpered.

My facial expression disappeared from worry to anger. I gritted my teeth as my fists tightened. It appalled me so much that I wanted to vomit.

"Lyd-"

I cut off his plea when I instinctively slapped his face, causing everyone to gasp behind me. His head rolled to the side, then slowly rose. The nogitsune glared in anger, looking menacingly into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He taunted. "Not the usual golden brown eyes you know and love?" Pissed off, I raised my hand again only to be stopped again by his menacing laugh.

"Go ahead and hit me again." He chuckled darkly. "Hit me again. Let Stiles know just how much you hate him." I backed away from him, tears spilling from my eyes. My hand suddenly burned as the guilt consumed my mind. My breath came in pants, and I began to choke on my sobs.

"Contribute to my cause Lydia. Help me make him suffer."

Allison held me as I leaned onto her shoulder unable to remove my eyes away from the evil nogitsune. His dark eyes locked with mine and an evil smirk formed on his face. Derek was quick to act when his hand tightly clenched its throat.

"You stop this right now!" Derek spat through barred teeth. The nogitsunes' eyebrow raised as his grin grew wider.

"You want to do it ex-alpha?" He asked amused. "You want to kill me? Go ahead. Rip my throat out." Derek growled, but Scott did as well, calling Derek back. All eyes looked to Scott now whose eyes were glowing red.

"Let go now Derek!" He growled. "You hurt the demon, you hurt Stiles!" Derek hesitated, but he released his hold on the nogitsune possessed Stiles. The demon turned Stiles usual light laughter into a dark, twisted sound.

"Can you at least make it shut up?" Derek spat. I heard some shuffling behind me to which I leaned my head onto Allison more. I whipped my head round at the sound of tap being pulled off of its roll. My breathing faltered as Aiden approached Stiles and forcefully stuck the tape over his mouth. The nogitsune within him roared and I couldn't watch anymore.

I wanted to be mad at Aiden for putting the tape over his mouth. I wanted to be pissed off at Derek for wanting to kill Stiles. And I wanted to be enraged at Scott for allowing this all to happen. But I knew this had to be done, no matter how terrible it seemed.

And somehow, even though I couldn't connect into his mind, I knew Stiles wanted this too.

Scott's POV:

Once again I was pacing, except I was pacing in the middle of Derek's loft. My mom, Kira, Allison and Lydia were back on the couch farthest away to where the nogitsune was. All of the werewolves were watching me, waiting for me to give them a solution to this mess. But I don't have one yet. I know there has to be a way to save Stiles and kill the nogitsune. There just has to!

The nogitsune would scream through the tape every now and then, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I kept repeating to myself that it wasn't the real Stiles who was screaming, pleading to be set free.

"Scott." Derek said calmly, but firmly. I snapped out of my daze and looked to him. "We have to do something right now."

"Like what?" Ethan spoke in a defeated tone. "Deaton doesn't know anything and Kira's mom said the only way to save him is to kill him." All of our heads shook, Isaac fought to be optimistic.

"He seems to be contained for now-"

"That's what we are going to do?" Aiden snarled. "Keep on relocking the thing up after he breaks loose?"

"We can't just kill him!" Isaac shouted back to which both betas were on their feet getting into each other's faces.

"But we can't let it continue to live!"

"Stop!" Derek snapped his voice echoing off of the walls. He took a deep sigh before continuing. "Aiden is right. We have to kill the nogitsune and kill it now." I started to panic at the thought as I stumbled for words.

"Wait wait wait what about Stiles?" Derek's face was cold and unreadable. Gasps were exchanged throughout the room.

"You can't be serious! You'd kill Stiles!"

"Of course not but if that was our only option, what are we supposed to do!"

"You are talking about killing my brother! If you kill him, I won't hesitate to take action!"

"Go ahead and try then!" Derek roared sending all of us quiet. No one moved an inch and I can her the girls' heartbeats falter. My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped, unable to process the words. Derek sighed, his face turning to sympathy.

"Scott," Derek said with his head down. "I don't want to kill Stiles. But he doesn't have control anymore. Stiles see's what the nogitsune is doing and we all know how guilty and responsible he feels." I opened my mouth to interject, but was cut off immediately.

"Stiles is suffering Scott. Death could be his salvation. It would free him from this hell that he is living in." I couldn't look at Derek when the tears started to form in my eyes. I gripped the edges of the table, barely able to stop my body from shaking. My knees felt weak as I glanced up at the other werewolves around me. They wouldn't say it, but they all agreed with Derek.

"After all he has done for us?" I choked out meeting Derek's eyes. "After all the times he has helped us, saved us even…you'd still kill him?"

"He doesn't want to hurt us, we all know that. But the nogitsune is in control now, Allison told me how it said that Stiles is gone-"

"I refuse to believe that." I snapped. Derek sighed then continued.

"48 hours." Derek said orderly. "If you don't find a way to bring Stiles back after 48 hours…I will put an end to the nogitsune." All eyes shifted to the nogitsune possessed Stiles, I held my breath realizing that it was listening the whole time. A small amount of fear reflected in its eyes.

I had to step outside on the balcony of Derek's loft. I couldn't stand the sight of anyone willing to kill Stiles. Don't they realize what they are thinking? And how crazy this is? What would I do with the Sherriff who will be too distraught to function? What will I do with Lydia? What will I do?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door to my right creak open slowly. I peaked over, recognizing the red hair instantly.

"No, strawberry blonde" Stiles voice scolded me in my mind. "Her hair is strawberry blonde."

Lydia stood beside me, leaning her elbows on the edge. We both stared at the sleeping Beacon Hills in silence. I concentrated on her heartbeat. It was smooth for the most part, but every now and then it would falter. I tried thinking of something to say to her, but what was there to say? I am at a loss for how to save Stiles, but how can I tell her that. How can I tell anyone that?

"I did it." Lydia breathed. I turned to Lydia fully not understanding what she meant. I took in her facial expression and my heart sank. She was devastated and her breath began to falter. The beginnings of tears began to form in her eyes.

"I took a leap of faith."

My gut wrenched at her choice of words remembering the last conversation I had with her here at Derek's. I turned my body more towards her, she put her head down trying to shake away the pain.

"I took a leap of faith…and I told him." She said voice silent. I looked at her puzzled, but also fearing what she meant by "told him." She inhaled shakily and finally look back up towards the moonlit sky.

"I told Stiles I loved him."

I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued on the broken girl in front of me. Her body started to shake and her heart beat began to quicken.

"He said he loved me back." She said meeting my eyes, voice cracking. My stomach twisted and I was at a loss for words. Lydia turned away from me then and looked down at her shaky palms. 'Then the nogitsune took over and…he…he was gone."

I pulled Lydia into a hug and we stayed like that for about five minutes. Her tears staining my shirt. My determination grew, and I began to think about ways to save Stiles. Lydia then took me by surprise and punched me chest. I groaned as she backed away.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She said voice raised. Once again, I was confused by her choice of words. She began to pace, running a frustrated hand through her long hair until she finally looked back to me.

"Is Stiles dying?" Her words surprised me and my eyes grew wide. I thought she was the one who can tell if death is coming. Judging by her stretched out sigh, she read my thoughts exactly.

"Not from the nogitsune." She said, her lips quivering. "From something surprisingly non-supernatural." I froze at her words, knowing she was talking about Stiles illness. Her heart rate faltered as she stumbled towards the balcony leaning on it for support.

"It is true." She whispered into the wind. I slowly made her way towards Lydia who was still staring at the ground in shock.

"Lydia, there is more to the story." I said cautiously. Lydia raised her head towards me slowly, eyes threatening to spill tears. "I spoke to the sheriff when Stiles was taken to the hospital. After the whole Eichen house incident when you spoke to Stiles mentally." Lydia nodded slowly, recalling when I burst into the room to speak to him. I took that as a sign to continue.

"I told sheriff about an option to save Stiles. Deaton said that one way to get rid of the nogitsune was to change the body of the host." I paused waiting for Lydia to catch on. Her eyes grew wide and she became angry.

"Why didn't you tell Derek when you were in there! You had me convinced you were going to let him kill Stiles!" She shrieked stomping towards me.

"I didn't because I don't want to do that to Stiles." I said in a panic. Lydia stopped, taken aback by my words. I lowered my head in defeat. "He never asked to be a werewolf. Plus his Dad is scared of what will happen, even though he gave me permission to turn Stiles."

"He gave you permission?" Lydia said bewildered. I nodded slowly looking back up to her.

"The thing is, he told me when he went out of town to see that doctor, while Stiles was locked up, that something was off. He said that the results from Stiles' test and his Moms are exactly the same, and that is impossible."

"The fox is tricking Stiles." Lydia breathed enraged.

"Tricking all of us." I continued. "Trying to get Stiles to lose hope." Lydia began to think hard about what to do, rotating her hands quickly trying to think.

"So you're going to bite him?"

"I can't. Not until I know if it will take or not." Lydia sighed bringing her hands to her head, struggling to process all that I said. I firmly gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look back at me. "We will figure something out." I said believing my words. Lydia nodded when a though hit her.

"I know how we will find out if the bite will take or not." Lydia said shivering at her own words. I had a feeling she was thinking the same thing I was, and unfortunately I was right.

"Call Peter."

Stiles' POV:

I was floating in the abyss in a panic. The last time I was in my own mind, I was forced to watch the nogitsune attack Lydia. I was able to regain some control and push my body off of her. The last thing I remember was screaming at her through our bond to run. The nogitsune threw me back in this dark place, leaving me to fear the worst.

I don't even know if she is still alive. I don't know how much time has passed and I don't even know if anyone is alive. I began to hyperventilate feeling the first signs of a panic attack brewing. I clenched my eyes shut and held my breath, trying to calm myself. But how can I be calm knowing that my body could possibly have killed everyone!

I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't floating anymore. I was in a much darker place, with no red to illuminate the room. I looked forward realizing what was happening. The fox was making me watch what he was going to do. Through the eyes, I can see that I was I Derek's loft. I was stunned at the fact that someone had put me in a straightjacket and tightly bound my body to the hard metal table.

The nogitsune rolled its head to the right and I caught glimpse of movement. Derek sat in the chair with Allison, Isaac, and the twins all surrounding him. They all are okay? I froze when I saw Scott and Lydia enter from the outside balcony. Oh my god! Lydia! She's alive!

My body surged forward when something tugged at my wrists and ankles causing me to slip on the floor. I crashed down realizing that there was a liquid substance about a foot deep covering the floor. I lifted my head and panicked when my I absorbed the smell of the liquid.

It was blood.

Shaking, I sat myself on my knees and began to tug and my restraints. My breaths hitched as I felt the bandaged wrapped demon lurking behind me. His hands firmly grasped my shoulders. I sucked in a breath, my head growing dizzy.

"Lydia!" I screamed toward her, praying she could hear me. Her head snapped up and the tears poured from my eyes as I gasped for air. Her body turned abruptly towards mine startling everyone around her. Her eyes were wide and he mouth hung open in shock. I panted as the nogitsune reached for my throat from behind me, squeezing it.

"LYDIA!" I cried, voice cracking. The nogitsune wrapped old bandages around my mouth, covering it completely. I clenched my mouth shut, my eyes burning at the rough surface. The nogitsune appeared before me and my terrified pants froze. He silently told me to "shhhh" then disappeared. I looked around realizing he was gone then turned my attention back to the others.

I watched helplessly seeing Lydia run towards my body, cupping my face with the others trailing closely behind.

"What is it!" Scott shrieked from behind her.

"It was Stiles!" Lydia cried. "He called for me! I know it was him!"

I struggled to reach for her, unable to break to chains. I then reached for my mouth, trying to untie the bandage around it to no avail. I watched helplessly as she carefully removed the tape that was covering my body's face. The nogitsune made my voice falter until it frowned.

"I thought you were done falling for that trick." My voice spat at her. Lydia glared at the nogitsune and my eyes grew wide in fear. Scott came into view, eyes blaring red and claws etched at the nogitsunes throat. Or rather, my throat.

"Where the hell is he? He growled. "Lydia heard him so where the hell is he!"

The nogitsune made my voice laugh nervously. I thought Scott was going to pull back, so it terrified me when he didn't. That surprised the others as well. The nogitsune stopped laughing making my face to become serious.

"You are really going to kill us aren't you?" My voice said with a slight hint of fear escaping its tone. Kill us? What does he mean kill us? No, wait Scott wouldn't kill me would he? No I know Scott, he always has a plan B. This must be a bluff, but the nogitsune must be buying it. What happened while I was gone?

"Derek said you got 48 hours." Scott said flatly. "Leave Stiles' body now, or we will kill you, simple as that."

So it is a bluff. Scott is stalling for another way to save me, but how I have no idea. I put my faith in Scott, knowing he wouldn't kill me. I became thankful that the nogitsune was buying into it. How ironic, the trickster fox is being tricked. I tugged on the chains, playing along with Scott, sending a shiver down the nogitsunes spine.

"Why would you kill me Scott?" The nogitsune said, darkly impersonating my voice. "We are best friends. You're my brother." Scott leaned closer sending both the nogitsune and I to cringe in fear.

"You're not my brother." Scott growled, teeth barring. This was confirmation enough for me that Scott has a plan, but it scared me at how convincing he was. The nogitsune made my face smile evilly, mirroring the dark circles under its eyes.

"You want Stiles back?" It threatened. The demon made my head look to Lydia who was breathing heavily. "You want your precious Stiles!"

The bandaged nogitsune appeared right in front of me, ripping off the bandage that was on my mouth. He then kicked me on my back and I continued to gasp for air. The nogitsune continued to punch and kick me, causing screams to escape my lips. I tried to protect myself, but the chains didn't allow me to do so. My nose flared and I choked on the wretched smell of blood. I continued to scream, prying for him to stop.

"STOP!" I heard Lydia scream. The nogitsune on top of me disappeared leaving me lying in the pool of blood aching. I looked back to where I can see the others through the nogitsune's eyes. All of them had their eyes wide, staring in horror at the nogitsunes body-my real body. I remembered the last time the nogitsune and I fought in my mind, his effects on my body in here affected my real body out there.

I must look like shit.

Lydia had her hands to her head with Scott holding he close. My heart sank realizing she watched that whole beating as well thanks to our bond. Scott glared at the nogitsune with the other werewolves and Allison doing so as well. But the nogitsune reacted quickly.

They all were stunned as the nogitsune made my body break through the remains of the tarred up straightjacket. He made my body rise to its feet jumping off of the metal table.

"Run!" I screamed knowing Lydia can hear me. "Just get the hell out of here now!" I panicked as no one moved to run away. All of the werewolves stretched out her claws and Allison pulled out one of her daggers. The nogitsune tilted my head to the side smirking evilly.

"You won't kill me-"

The dark voice of the nogitsune cut off when Allison threw one of the knifes at its body. I mean my body. The nogitsune acted quickly and caught it by the blade, scoffing in response.

"I see now that you won't hesitate to kill the fox." The nogitsune scowled making my voice sound dark. He rotated the knife menacingly and I froze in fear. "But what about the boy?"

The nogitsune reversed my hand ad jammed the knife into my chest. All gasps were exchanged and I watched as the nogitsune made my body stumble to the ground. He lifted its head up towards the others in a mocking fashion.

"You want Stiles." He said in a stammering breath. "Here you go."

My eyes closed automatically and the world seemed to spin really fast. I was no longer drenched in blood-only the cold floor was beneath me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bright light. It instantly faded to the dim lighting of Derek's loft. A large pain on my chest began to form when Scott's face came into view. I kept saying something to me, gripping my cheeks, but I couldn't hear the words.

The pain on my chest grew stronger and stronger as the tears swelled up in my eyes. Scott's eyes started to water up as well and I began to hear his voice grow louder. He kept calling my name, and I cringed at the worry in his voice. Behind him, other faces hovered over but I couldn't focus on them, only on Scott.

The pain kept growing and my breathing began to quicken, my high pitched panic attack breathes echoing in the room.

"Scott." I whimpered between breaths looking up to him. Scott kept rubbing my cheeks and saying frantically that I am going to be okay. But the weight of the pain was too heavy. I clenched my eyes as the tears finally escaped them. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I screamed.

All I felt was pain, too much pain. I just wanted it to end. My screams echoed throughout the entire loft, burning my throat. My body grew exhausted as I sank deeper into the floor.

"Take it out of him dammit!" I heard Scott cry. Immediately after that, I felt the metal of the knife slide out of my chest to which I cringed, then broke out into another scream. I felt pressure on my chest to which I stopped screaming, but kept on panting heavily, whimpering at the pain.

"Kira! Get my medical kit." I heard Melissa cry out. "It looks like he barely missed all of the vital organs."

"I shouldn't have thrown the knife!" I could hear Allison cry in the background.

"Stiles look at me!" I heard Scott call. Through my watery eyes, I forced my eyes open, but they didn't stay that way for long.

"Stiles!"

"Ca-Can't." I whimpered through ragged breaths. "I-It h-hurts." My breathing increased and my breaths became high pitched. I felt someone grip my hand, and I figured it was Scott. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I squeezed Scott's hand out of desperation.

Then I felt it disappear. My body surged forward only slightly at the feeling of the pain disappearing. I forced my watery eyes open to see Scott taking the pain away. He grunted heavily, and the tears kept flowing, but he didn't stop. I looked up to him unable to get the words out, stunned at his desperation to take my pain away.

"Scott." I croaked out. His head snapped to look over at mine. I began to cry as Scott leaned down and hugged my head squeezing tightly. My entire body ached but I couldn't care less. I closed my eyes letting the exhaustion take over, Scott screaming my name begging me to wake up, voice cracking t every word. I succumbed to the darkness once again, terrified to where I would wake up next.

**Tomorrow is MOONDAY everybody! Two episodes left! Thank you all so much for following my story. Please review guys! It really means a lot. I hope you all have a happy Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

** So because of Teen Wolf being so amazing that I couldn't wait before I got to watch it, you get another chapter tonight! Sorry it's so short. I have class early in the morning and midterms re this week. Please keep reviewing my story guys and stay tuned for a new story coming out soon! Happy chapter 10! I am so scared about what's going to happen, I have to wait two more hours and the east coast already saw it! I can't go on any social media so I don't spoil myself! I might post something tonight after the show but I make no guarantees!**

**Song: Fire and Fury by Skillet**

**Chapter 10: I Will Run to You**

Scott's POV:

I couldn't contain my sobs as I continued to hold Stiles close to me, careful not to move him around too much. Mom thankfully had brought her extreme medical kit, so Stiles was easily taken care of. But in that one brief moment with him, my world shattered all around me.

I held his unconscious body, refusing to let anyone touch him after he was wrapped up in ace bandages. Someone knelt next to me, placing a hand on to my shoulder to which I ignored.

"Scott we have to-"

"Don't you dare say it Derek!" I screamed glaring at Derek who was surprisingly calm. "I the locking him up! Don't make me do it again!"

"When he wakes up, it won't be Stiles and you know that!"

"I can't keep tormenting him like this!"

"Then do something Scott!" Derek screamed finally showing his frustration "Before Lydia heard Stiles call out to her, you said one way to save him is to turn him. Be the alpha Scott and take action!"

"You don't get it-"

"No! _You_ don't get it! That thing is going to keep killing and no amount of restraint will stop it! End this thing now and give Stiles the bite! Stop trying to find reason! Stiles is dying for god's sake! Every second you wait he is getting closer to death. Stop waiting for a miracle to happen and save your best friend!"

His booming voice made everyone's hearts stop. The only sound was coming from the soft ringing from the echoing lights above our heads. I blinked rapidly as Derek's words echoed in my mind. I looked back down to Stiles, who lied still on the cold floor. I sighed seeing the soft look of pain spread out across his face, as if he was having some sort of nightmare. I finally looked back up to Derek who was still scowling at me, breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

"Call Derek." I whispered. "Let him see if the bite will take. The nogitsune still believes he has less than 48 hours, so let's play along. We have it running scared."

I didn't put much enthusiasm into my words, but it didn't seem like anyone blamed me for it. Ethan and Aiden went to Stiles' side, carefully lifting him up back on the metal table. Deaton showed up not too long after and motioned for Mom to set up and IV into Stiles' arm. She started setting up the same equipment that would be used to insert blood through an IV bag, but Deaton pulled out several large bags that contained a thick substance instead. I cringed as my mom stuck the needle in Stiles' arm and watched as she connected it to the medical pouches that Deaton brought.

"That's supposed to restrain the nogitsune?" Ethan asked bewildered. I was going to agree when I caught scent of the poison, recognizing it instantly from all of our encounters with Jackson.

"A paralyzing poison enrooted from the claws of a Kanama." Deaton said professionally to Ethan who just nodded in response. I left the room to find Allison staring blankly at the hard wood floor. I approached her slowly to which she lifted her head, guilt consuming her mind. I gave her a silent nod, silently telling her not to blame herself. Allison gave a light smile when I caught sight of Lydia pacing.

I stopped her cautiously bringing her hands into my own. Lydia looked up, her eyes red from all of the tears that were shed.

"I can't take it anymore." She kept on mumbling, her voice cracking at every word. "Stiles is…suffering and…I can't take it anymore."

"Lydia it's okay." I said, unsure if I believed the words myself. "Peter is on his way, and we will see if the bite will take or not then…then I…"

Lydia nodded understanding what I meant. I couldn't finish the sentence myself, unable to accept the inevitable. Lydia understood this as well, not pressing on the subject.

"What if he says no?' She whispered, fear engulfing her eyes.

"We'll figure out something." I said quickly. 'Is he here yet?"

As if on cue, the large door rolled open and everyone walked behind me, eyeing the man that no one trusted. He wore a smirk that just spelled trouble and my fists clenched hoping I made the right choice.

"So where is the young fox?"

Lydia's POV:

I eyed Peter, not taking my eyes off of him as he circled Stiles, who was still unconscious on the table. I winced as he gripped Stiles bruised cheek, turning it to get a better look at him. Peter tilted his head to the side, then carelessly released his hold on Stiles.

"Well?" Derek asked growing impatient. All of us looked to Peter, waiting to her what the verdict was. Peter sighed, looking to Scott only.

"I've never heard of turning a fox into a wolf before." Peter sarcastically sighed. "Keep in mind the two don't particularly get along."

"So what are you saying?" Scott said urgently, eyes pleading for hope. I held my breath as Peter frowned.

"Even if there was no fox within Stiles, the bite still wouldn't take." Peter snapped, looking to Stiles. "It's more a power of the mind and the body. And I say Stiles isn't mentally stable right now for it to work."

I released a shaky breath as I looked to Stiles, not wanting to think about him dying because of the bite. I didn't want to lose hope, but what else could we do? My fists tightened, my nails digging into my skin. I bite my lip, trying to suppress tears. I felt weak for this being the millionth time I cry, but with everything happening, it's the only thing that I can do.

"But," Peter said catching all of our attention. "I know of another way."

Scott's eyes shot up to Peter in a threatening tone, moving towards Peter in agitation with Deaton close behind. Peter put a hand up, collecting his words calmly.

"These things don't come free you know." Peter said lightly. I finally moved towards Scott on his right. I placed a hand on Stiles cheek, thankful that he once again subconsciously leaned into it.

"What do you want?" I spat, glaring at Peter. He shrugged carelessly with a slight smirk forming on the corner of his lips.

"I'll get what I want when the time comes. But seeing that once again, my nephew wants to take the barbaric route, I'll help you free of charge."

I didn't trust him. I trusted the nogitsune more than I trusted Peter, and that should say something. Peter always wants something, everything he does, there will always be some benefit he seeks. I was going to press him on this when Scott said fine. Peter's grin grew wide as he turned to look at Stiles.

I instinctively placed myself closer to Stiles, clutching the table, almost hovering over him. I gritted my teeth fearing the worst out of Peter. And I was right.

"You might want to back away Lydia." Peter said in a mocking tone. He leaned forward only an inch, hovering over Stiles head. "This process is excruciatingly painful.

** I'm sorry it's so short. Teen wolf is on in like 30 minutes and I am not ready. PLEASE REVIEW AND GOOD LUCK TONIGHT. It seems like it's going to be a rough episode! Thank you for all my new followers!**


	11. Chapter 11

** …so you guys…I wasn't expecting that on Monday…I am heartbroken, I am crushed…and I have no idea what to expect for the finale. I am…distraught. Idk bout you guys, but I am so sad that Allison died. If you aren't sad, that's fine too. Either way, Teen Wolf will never be the same without Allison. Enough of that, let me give you chapter 11 before all of my feels pour out….this fandom needs a group hug…just saying…**

**Song: I made it by Dead by April**

**Chapter 11: The Darkness Burns like Fire**

Lydia's POV:

Scott had his claws etched out, Peter gripping his wrist tightly. Ethan and Aiden were holding down Stiles upper body while Isaac and Derek restrained the legs. The straps were still on Stiles, but Peter said that they had to hold down Stiles additionally. Deaton stood on the other side of Peter, begrudgingly approving of Peters' ancient methods.

Allison, Kira, and Melissa were all waiting in the back corner of the room with me, eyes wide at the scene that was before us. My gaze locked onto Stiles, looking to see if there was any strain on his face. For the most part, he seemed at peace, but I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes and concentrated on our bond, picturing his soft lips on mine to trigger our connection.

Once again, my mind reached the door to his subconscious, but was immediately thrown out snapping me back to reality. All of this waiting was driving me crazy, and I just wanted this mess to be over. But I cringed at the idea of it being painful.

"The idea is simple." Peter said meeting all of our stares. "Scott will call out to Stiles and lure him to his body, in the process, removing the nogitsune from within."

"If it's that simple-"

"It's not Scott." Deaton said quickly interrupting Scott. I looked to Deaton who wore a look of remembrance. "I am a bit ashamed that I didn't think of this sooner. The thought slipped my mind since it is a rarity. An extreme rarity-"

"What do you mean?" Derek said growing frustrated. Deaton sighed apologetically.

"As a true alpha, Scott has the ability to perform special abilities. With his power, he can call out to Stiles, and drive the nogitsune out with his roar."

"Like a werewolf exorcism?" Isaac asked bewildered.

"Basically." Deaton said with a shrug. "But this tactic is extremely dangerous. Although you will be calling out to Stiles, I doubt the nogitsune will let you win. This struggle over control will be long and extremely painful. Scott, you must not let the nogitsune get through. If he does, then…"

Deaton paused, struggling to grasp the words. He put his head down, shaking it against his will. I held my breath not knowing what this meant, but I feared the worst.

"Stiles will be lost forever." Deaton said brokenly. I gasped as did everybody else in the room. Melissa had to turn to Allison and Kira to console her s tears escaped her eyes. I stood in shock, glaring at Peter who wore a smug look on his face.

"If that ends up being the case…"Deaton then turned to Derek who simply nodded.

"You're going to kill Stiles if this doesn't work!" Scott screamed, half roaring in anger, half in fear.

"I told you it was going to be a long shot." Deaton said in defense. "But we have no other way to free Stiles. It is either this or death. And Scott." Scott looked at Deaton desperately. The Veterinarian looked at him sternly.

"If we don't try something, Stiles will continue to suffer. And that is a fate worse than death."

Scott nodded slowly after processing his words. Deaton then backed away to let Peter guide Scott's claws to the underneath of Stiles head. Scott paused, not piercing the skin. I released a high pitched gasp at the sight of his claws resting on Stiles' skin. Scott looked up to me, terrified about this action. I forced out as much confidence as I could, but it disappeared as my face fell in despair. I inhaled shakily as the words flowed out of my lips.

"Please bring him back to me." I pleaded softly. Scott gritted his teeth then nodded slowly. His features of fear transformed into determination, one I that was fused with anger. Scott gave a quick nod notitioning to Peter that he was ready.

"Good luck." Peter said lightly as he forced Scott's claws into Stiles neck.

Scott's POV:

The room began to shake and I struggled to grasp onto where I was. After a mere second of an electric shock of pain, my eyes shot open when I appeared in a white room. The lights were bright, and I had to shield them at first until my eyes readjusted.

After I regained my focus, I whipped my head around looking for Stiles, but no one was in the room.

"Stiles!" I screamed causing the room to echo. I grew frantic, searching for my brother when an old, wooden door appeared in front of me. I cautiously moved towards it, examining it carefully. I forced myself to grip the handle and swing the door open, when I did, my body surged forward and I fell into the darkness. My body kept falling, and I flailed my arms and legs trying to regain control.

My feet touched the floor and I swiftly landed, eyes blaring red. I searched through the darkness looking for any sign of Stiles when I saw it. In the far off distance, I saw a body, lying on the floor. A small puddle of blood surrounded it and my heart dropped. I recognized that physic instantly and I sprinted towards him. My footsteps echoed in the darkness, and I saw him shake. I can sense his fear as I grew nearer, his soft whimpers escaping his mouth. I slid on my knees reaching his head. My arms grabbed his shoulders and he began to scream at me.

"No stop! Please!" He cried, his voice cracking at every word. I rolled him over on his back and gripped his shoulders, urging him to look at me.

"It's me!" I cried once. His eyes shot open and I sighed in relief. His golden brown eyes that were glossy with tears, widened taking in my presence. He let out a shaky breath when he realized I was real, tears finally escaping his eyes.

"Scott!" He cried reaching for me through the darkness. I immediately pulled him to me, gripping him tightly, letting out my own tears.

"Stiles." I whimpered, holding my brother close. We stayed like this for a brief second, until I regretfully pulled out of our hold. "We need to get you out of here." I said quickly. "If you come with me, the nogitsune will disappear."

Stiles nodded quickly, rising to his feet when he crashed to the ground. I was confused only until I heard the sound of metal crashing to the ground, and I realized that his wrists and ankles were bound to the floor. Stiles grunted in a panicked tone, pulling at the chains that wouldn't give.

"Hold on." I assured as I hastily pried the chains off of his wrists and ankles. Once they were broken, I pulled Stiles to his feet and we bursted into a sprint towards the light from the white room that I was previously in.

"Hurry!" I panted to Stiles who was only inches behind me. Our heavy breaths and footsteps were the only things echoing in the eerie silence. We were only a few feet away from the white room when a loud roar erupted from all around us, causing us to both slow down.

"It's here." Stiles whispered in fear. The floor began to shake, snapping us out of our daze. My legs burned, but I kept moving forward. The ground beneath us began to fill with a thick liquid substance. My feet rose with it, not going under the water, just hovering over it.

"Scott!" I whipped my body around to see that Stiles wasn't doing the same, his body now half submerged in the substance. I grew frantic as I threw myself to my knees, attempting to pull him out. The liquid was too thick and I couldn't pull him out.

Stiles' breaths came faster as he started to panic, his hand gripping mine as I did the same, trying to pull him to me. The water was up to his neck and tears were streaming down both of our faces. I kept trying to pull, refusing to let go.

"Scott!" Stiles screamed again when the water reached his neck.

"Stiles don't let go!" I screamed, burning my throat. "Don't you dare let go!"

"Scott I can't!" Stiles cried out meeting my eyes. "Scott!"

Stiles' body was then submerged under the surface and I began to scream trying to pull him up. I heard the nogitsunes menacing laugh echo the room and I growled in the air.

Below the surface, Stiles screamed and I did to. His grip on my hand loosened and I began to sob, screaming at Stiles below me.

"Stiles don't! Keep holding on! Don't let go of me please!"

Stiles closed his eyes as the water finally rose up past his wrist. It didn't prior due to my death grip, but now Stiles let go. I couldn't stop it. The water kept rising and our hands no longer touched. I screamed as Stiles sank to the dark bottom. I screamed banging on the watery surface, pleading for him to come back. I roared when I could no longer see him.

"STILES!"

** I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAVE MIDTERMS. Sadly they won't be long because of this but don't panic, I'll update soon. **

** And about Allison…I don't know how much you guys liked or disliked her character, but I just need to say this. I am going to miss her because I felt so attached to who she was and what she believed. Take away the supernatural elements, Allison is like me, I teenage girl who had to go through some messed up crap that broke her down hard, even though she did her best to hide her pain with a smile. I did that too, so I connected with her character, and that's why I am upset that she died. **

** Thank you all for following my story. PLEASE REVIEW OR IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN INSATIABLE, FEEL FREE TO WRITE YOUR THOUGHTS. I am not one to judge others' viewpoints (I consider myself to be an open person.) Have a great rest of the week and Rest in Paradise Allison Argent.**

_**A hero has fallen, but an Angel has risen**_


	12. Chapter 12

** Thank you all so much for following my story, I am blown away that you guys all like it. I am sad and I am freaking out that the finale is tomorrow! What am I supposed to do for four months!? Oh yeah that's right, write fanfiction. Here's chapter 12 you guys!**

**Song: All I Want by A Day to Remember**

**Chapter 12: Come Back to Me**

Lydia's POV:

Scott's claws dug into Stiles' neck about fifteen minutes ago, and neither of them stirred. The werewolves assigned to hold down Stiles watched with caution, not knowing what to expect. Peter eyed Stiles almost lifeless body, as if waiting for something to happen. Deaton's gaze kept shifting from Scott, to Stiles, to Peter, then back to Stiles.The tension grew and Melissa snapped.

"What are you two waiting for?" she said, a slight strain to her voice. "What is supposed to happen?"

"Scott should be making contact with Stiles any moment now." Peter said, not removing his gaze from the unconscious brothers. "When that happens…well I have no idea what to expect."

"What is supposed to-"

Her words interrupted when Scott's body began to pulsate. All eyes grew wide as his eyes tightly clenched, mumbles escaping him. Deaton moved behind Scott to hold him up and keep him steady.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening!" Melissa cried out moving towards her son. Peter put an arm out preventing her from reaching him.

"He must have found Stiles." He said over Scott's shaking. My eyes grew wide as I watched Scotts body shake. His teeth clenched and his head rolled back slightly. I gasped when all of a sudden, Stiles body began to shake as well. The beta's reacted quickly as they held down their assigned limbs.

"Stiles must have reached Scott." Peter remarked raising his voice. "Don't let him move around too much!"

"We're trying!" Derek shouted, using every force possible to hold down Stiles. Allison moved to Melissa as did Kira, comforting the panicked mother. I stood in horror watching the two boys pulsate, mainly Stiles. I prayed that this would end soon as I pursed my lips, holding in my whimpers of worry.

"Stiles." Scott breathed between shaky gasps. My eyes grew wide as did the others, all eyes now on Stiles. "Don't…you…do...it."

I inched toward the table in a trance. I was coming up to Deaton's left, passing Derek who was struggling to keep Stiles' body from thrashing. I closed my eyes to try and reach Stiles through our bond. Once again, I was forced out of Stiles' mind. I tried again, but this time, I heard a voice. It wasn't Stiles or the nogitsune…it was Scott.

"Don't you do it!" His voice echoed in Stiles' mind. "Don't you dare let go!"

I was forced out of Stiles' mind once more and my eyes snapped open. My breath was shaky and I stared in awe, piecing Scott's mumbles to his screams that I just heard. Suddenly, Stiles thrashing ceased, and he went still. I gasped as Scott roared subconsciously.

"STILES!"

"He's losing Stiles!" I screamed, rushing to Stiles lifeless body. I ran between Scott and Derek, careful not to move his claws. I cupped Stiles soft cheeks, shrieking at how cold they were, panicking at how pale he was becoming.

"Stiles is slipping away." Peter said, his voice raised only slightly. "Lydia!" I snapped my head up to Peter who was inches away from my face.

"If you want to save Stiles, call out to him!" Peter half screamed. "Call out to him! If you don't he will be gone forever!"

I turned back to Stiles as the tears stung my eyes. His face that was once soft, full of light and life was now empty. I shook off my thoughts quickly and pushed back my fears.

"Stiles!" I cried concentrating on our bond. "Come back to me!"

I can hear Scott's pants, but Stiles never stirred. Panic surged through my entire body as my bond with Stiles began to slip. I could no longer hear Scott's cries in my head, only the pants he was saying now.

"Stiles don't you dare give up!" I screamed, shaking his head only slightly, desperately. "You can't leave your Dad, he needs you! Scott can't live without you and neither can I!" I had to choke back my sobs as I closed my eyes, once more trying to enter his mind.

"Don't you leave me!" I sobbed, gripping his face tighter. "Stiles Stilinski don't you leave me! I love you!"

I cried harder, pressing our foreheads together. I kept repeating aloud to Stiles, praying he would come back to me. The thought of losing him is too much to bare. Knowing Derek would kill the nogitsune in Stiles form was worse.

"Please Stiles," I whimpered. "Come back to me."

Stiles' POV:

I sank deeper and deeper into the water, the darkness of it closing in. I was underwater, but I can breathe perfectly fine. I thought as you go deeper underwater, the pressure would build up and the suffering would only increase. This was different. I found the darkness calming surprisingly, and I accepted that I was losing my self.

"Everyone has it, but no one could lose it." His menacing voice echoed all around me. I shut my eyes preparing to face the inevitable. Maybe Scott wasn't bluffing. Maybe he will kill the nogitsune regardless if it's still in my body or not. Good.

I can't stand the thought of being responsible for the deaths of all those innocent people, and I can't handle killing any more people. The nogitsune is a threat, and if killing me ends this demon then so be it.

"Everyone has it Stiles, but no one can lose it." The demon mocked.

"Shut up." I spat, defeated. I can feel the darkness closing in and I thought quickly over my last moments. I don't want to remember tormenting my friends and family. I remembered my Dad and his unconditional love for me. I thought of how Melissa really was like a mom to me. I thought of the pack, and smiled to myself over how much I irritated them, knowing they all warmed up to me, eventually making me pack. Finally, I remembered Lydia and Scott, the two most important people in my life who hold equal importance to me like my Dad does.

Those three people, I would have been lost without them. They All shaped the young man I grew up to be within the year that all this werewolf business went down. They helped me become me…my…my self.

The nogitsunes' riddle echoed in my brain and I looked up at the light above me that was starting to fade. The nogitsunes' laughter began to echo louder and louder.

"Everyone has it, but no one could lose it." He said menacingly. By the tone of his voice, he meant it to be the last time he spoke to me. My eyes widened through the water in realization.

"There's two answers." I gasped. "It's not just a shadow. It's self."

"Please Stiles. Come back to me."

Lydia, that's Lydia's voice.

"Stiles!"

Scott! I'm here! And I am not giving up! I can beat this thing, knowing that I can never lose my self. The nogitsune roared as I forced my arms and legs upward. The higher I got, the harder it was to move. My muscles ached and it became harder to breathe.

"You cannot defeat me!" The nogitsune growled, ringing in my ears. All at once, I felt sharp pains all over my body, like a million punches slowing me down.

"Yes I can!" I screamed going higher and higher, getting closer to the surface. It immediately became harder to breath. My chest felt tight and it felt like knives were slicing my entire body. But I couldn't quit.

"You are weak!" The nogitsune roared. A huge force knocked the wind right out of me sending me falling backwards several feet. The pain wasn't as bad as I was before, but still unbearable.

"You are too weak to defeat me!"

"Stiles! Keep fighting!"

"Lydia?" I said into the open air. I forced myself upward, hissing in pain. The higher I got, the worse I felt. I kept pushing my body upward, pushing against its aches and pains. My eyes watered as I screamed in pain, still pushing upwards.

"LYDIA!"

Lydia's POV:

I kept repeating for Stiles to come back to me, my voice faltering at every other word. Our bond was disappearing, I can feel it. A banshee scream was threatening to escape my lips, and it wasn't for the nogitsune. I was loosing hope, but I kept pressing on. I peaked over to Derek, who wore an unrecognizable expression. He was losing hope too. I snapped out of my thoughts, and kept calling out to Stiles, ignoring Scott's mumbles in the background.

"Stiles. Come back to me." I begged softly, my banshee instincts taking over. I took a deep breath, causing all of the werewolves to tense up. Melissa's eyes watered as did Kira's and Allison's. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I was about to let it go. That's when I felt it.

I looked back down to Stiles, shocked beyond relief. I cupped his cheeks as our bond grew stronger, no longer slipping away. Stiles' head wanted to roll to the side, but I kept it steady so Scott's claws wouldn't move. Stiles' fingers slowly clenched into fists, growing tighter and tighter.

"He's fighting it." Peter gasped in disbelief. "Hold his limbs down." He instructed the wolfs, forcing them out of their bewildered thoughts.

"C'mon Stiles." Deaton whispered, eyes locked on Stiles. I gasped in horror as his body began to tense up, his arms beginning to thrash around.

"This is going to be rough." Peter said bewildered. As if on cue, Stiles once peaceful face scrunched into one of pain. He began to pant, quickly turning his breathes into high pitched gasps for air. Then everything went hectic as the wolves struggled to hold him down. Peter, Melissa, Allison, and Kira ran to the table to help hold him down.

Fear surged through my body when the bruises began to flourish on his body. His teeth gritted together as small whimpers escaped his lips.

_You cannot defeat me!_

Chills went down my spine t the sound of his voice. But it's not as terrifying as it once was. It sounded afraid.

_Yes I can!_

"Stiles!" I whispered with joy, my features still showing worry. I held his face tighter, praying he would pull through.

_You are weak!_

Stiles body lurched forward, shocking everyone as a scream escaped Stiles' lips. Panic was evident on everyone's faces, and Scott continued to murmur Stiles name.

_You are too weak to defeat me!_

It is afraid. The nogitsune knows Stiles can defeat it, that's why it is trying one final trick. It's trying to convince Stiles that he cannot win. I realized that Peter was right, it was going to be painful. The stronger my mind gets, the more painful it's going to be. No, I won't let Stiles give up.

"Stiles!" I cried. "Keep fighting!"

I rubbed my fingers on his cheeks shakily as his body wanted to thrash, still being restrained by everyone else. Scott's thrashing ceased as Stiles increased, but the whispers for his brother didn't stop. The bruises kept coming, and Stiles subconscious whimpers turned into hisses, then to screams as his skin began to have scratches form on it.

"Lydia." Stiles whimpered, causing me to lose my breath for a second.

"Keep fighting Stiles!" I said, tears stinging my eyes. His face became more strained as his wails grew louder and louder, practically causing the room to vibrate.

"Stiles." Scott whispered breathless, and the two boys shook, both having tears escape their eyes. Then Scott retracted his claws from Stiles neck, taking a huge gulp of air, snapping awake. Stiles did the same, his body surging forward against the werewolves' hold.

"Stiles!" Scott gasped, eyes watery with worry, moving instinctively towards his brother only to be held back by Deaton. Stiles' body shock rapidly, and he clumsily fell off of the metal table. I tried to run to his side, only to be pulled away by Aiden.

"Let me go-"My screams were cut off by Stiles grabbing a cloth from his mouth, pulling it out. My stomach turned as he screamed, the rough looking bandage emerging from his insides. Stiles screamed and his face was red and everyone just stood in horror, too shocked to move. He kept pulling the cloth out until finally, the end of the bandage came out, Stiles gasping for air. I was going to move to him when a bandaged wrapped hand shot up from the soaked cloth that was strewn all on the floor.

Stiles clumsily scooted backwards, cringing away from the bandaged demon that was pulling its way out from the floor. No one moved an inch and Stiles whimpers became louder. Now fully out in the open, the nogitsune collapsed to its knees barring its silver jaws. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. The nogitsune was no longer in Stiles, It's here in the flesh.

The demon fox snarled, glaring evilly at Stiles who was too stunned to move, his arms shaking in fear. The nogitsune tilted its head and growled.

"Hello Stiles." It said menacingly. "We aren't done yet." Stiles let out a shaky breath, and the nogitsune lunged forward. Stiles screamed when the nogitsune wrapped his hand around Stiles throat causing the wolves to snap out of their dazes, lunging at the nogitsune.

The lights began to flicker and I couldn't tell what was happening. Aiden's grip on me tightened as I tried to run where Stiles once was. Growls echoed in the room until the nogitsunes roar over powered them all.

Suddenly, the lights were all on, and there was no nogitsune or Stiles to be seen. The panic set in as Scott ran out the door desperately calling for his brother with the other werewolves trailing behind. I collapsed to my knees, pained at the fact that we just got Stiles back.

And once again he was gone.

** I hope you liked this short little chapter. I really want to make them longer, but I promise that will happen when midterms are over. Thank you again for your support and PLEASE REVIEW! Get ready for the finale tomorrow. I really hope Scott goes full alpha, and I mean season one full alpha, and kills nogitsune Stiles. **


	13. Chapter 13

** …Kate…Kate…Kate…Aiden…Aiden…but freaking Kate…I can't touch that topic just yet otherwise this wouldn't be a chapter at all, it would be a rant…Kate…here's chapter 13.**

**Song: Save Me by Shinedown**

**Chapter 13: When Will It End?**

Scott's POV:

"Stiles!" I screamed, taking deep breaths to catch Stiles' scent, growling in frustration being unable to find it. How can I not pick up Stiles' scent? It's pungent, and Stiles always joked that it was more like a stench. Stiles…how can I let him down again? I'm an alpha for goodness sakes, and what kind of true alpha am I if I can't even save my best friend?

I snapped out of my thoughts, thinking as I was moving towards Lydia, praying that she was getting some sort of feel for where Stiles was taken. I turned the corner and knelt down to Lydia who was frozen in Aiden's arms. Her sadness hit me like a brick wall, causing my stomach to wrench. I shivered off her emotions and got straight to business.

"Lydia, I need you to concentrate." I coaxed her softly, causing Lydia to slowly look up at me. "Think about Stiles and the good memories you had with him before all of this. Find him Lydia. I need you to find him."

"Do you think if I could, I would just be sitting here!" Lydia screamed in exasperation. Her eyes were red and glossy and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. My mouth dropped open, shocked at her words.

"You can't feel him?"

"No I can't!" Lydia cried frustrated. "I can't enter his mind! I don't know why-"

"I'm not sure that's our biggest concern."

My eyes widened as I turned back to Deaton, stunned at his words.

"Are you serious?" I asked bewildered. Deaton merely shrugged. "We just separated the nogitsune from Stiles. We don't know what the side effects will be when it comes to your bond with him Lydia."

"We can worry about that later!" I growled rising to my feet. My eyes burned a crimson red, startling everyone. Even Derek took a single step back in surprise. "I need to get my best friend!"

Deaton went to open his mouth, but I pushed past it and ran out of the room, smiling when I heard the all too familiar heels click behind me.

"Lydia wait-"

"I can' wait anymore Aiden." I heard Lydia sigh behind me. Everyone else put their heads down as I marched out, and I tuned out Deaton who kept calling for me to wait. I pulled open the loft door that echoed loudly, screeching against the floor. I was in a hurry halfway down the stairs until I heard a whimper from behind me. I whipped my body around and reached for Lydia who was stumbling to me. I caught her before her legs gave out, holding her up by her elbows. Her entire body was shaking, and I had to shake her lightly to snap her out of her trance. After a brief moment, her fear filed eyes locked with mine. I clenched my jaw, hearing her heart beat falter.

"It-it was Stiles." Lydia gasped, barely able to form the words.

"Where is he?" I said slowly, trying to hold back the snarl that was building at the bottom of my throat. Lydia shook her head slowly.

"He's at a warehouse." Lydia said slowly, then she shook her head. "No…no…he keeps on saying. Barrow."

"William Barrow." I breathed in realization. "He's at the electrical plant where Barrow used to work."

Without another moment's hesitation, Lydia and I raced down the stairs to her car, speeding off into the night. My heart was pounding fast and I couldn't stop myself from stretching my fingers, piercing the arm rest next to the door handle. What felt like hours was only a few seconds that it took for the two of us to reach the abandoned warehouse. The two of us bolted inside, I leading the way with Lydia trailing close behind.

"Stiles!" I heard Lydia shriek from behind me, out of breath. "I just heard him! He's-"

My feet slid to a halt when we rounded the corner past the metal gates. This scene is all too familiar, like when I went to go find Kira when Barrow kidnapped her. But instead of running towards a tied up Kira, I stood frozen, eyes wide at the figure that stood before me.

I growled breathing in his foul stench of death. His loosely bandaged body dripped with blood, soaking in the crimson red. I growled to the demon, slowly uncurling my fingers feeling the claws inch out from my fingertips. It turned slowly, wearing a sick and twisted grin on its face. I couldn't see its eyes, only its silver, glossy jaws that taunted me.

"True alpha." It chuckled darkly. I felt Lydia's small hands grip the leather of my jacket, practically feeling her nails dig in to my skin…sensing the fear and rage that consumed her body. I blinked my eyes, feeling my werewolf form take its shape.

"Where is Stiles?" I snarled from my throat. The nogitsune leaned back only slightly, but grinned even wider. It turned its body slowly, raising its bandaged arm pointing behind him. A few feet away from the nogitsune, my eyes widened at what I saw. I loud gasp escaped Lydia's lips.

On the floor past the nogitsune, Stiles laid there in a pool of blood, and I gritted my teeth realizing the blood on the nogitsune was Stiles'. My brothers' body was beaten and bruised, and there was no sign of consciousness.

"Stiles!" I heard Lydia cry from behind, releasing her grip on me, clutching her chest in pure agony. Her scream set me off, and I charged forward. My roar shook the entire building, heat radiated off of my body. In the distance, I saw some movement in Stiles. His eyes opened, as if reaching for me, pleading to take his pain. My muscles tightened and I ran faster than ever before. His eyes widened in fear, and my werewolf hearing barely heard his call.

"Scott! No!" He croaked. But it was too late. I jolt of lightning hit my body, and I was frozen. I couldn't move as my eyes clenched shut, unable to hold back my cry in pain. My body collapsed to the ground and I couldn't stop my body from pulsating. It felt like I was paralyzed, and a thousand needles were stabbing me repeatedly. I couldn't shake off the pain and I looked to Stiles who was now crying on the floor.

"St-Stiles." I groaned, looking to my best friend. Stiles shakily reached his hand out towards me, aching towards me. I pushed past the pain and slowly went to push my body up, holding myself up with my hands and knees.

It was then that I felt it. I screamed as pipe pierced my back and I screamed as I heard a crunch come from my body. I gasped looing down, staring in pure horror at the pipe that had come out the other end, wedging itself about a foot into the hard concrete beneath me.

A rough hand forced me to look up and I realized it was the nogitsune. The demon roared in my face, and I couldn't stop the blood from spurting out of my mouth.

Lydia's POV

"Scott!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to be drowned out by the nogitsune's roar. My hands instinctively reached for my ears and I fell to my knees trying to drown him out. It stopped abruptly and I snapped my head up to see the demon inches away from my face. I lost my breath feeling its breath touch my face. My eyes widened and I was too stunned to move.

"Did you get my message precious banshee?" It growled. I suddenly heard Stiles voice echo in my head once again.

_Lydia! Save me please! Lydia!_

I realized then that it was never Stiles calling me to save him, telling me that he was at the warehouse where Barrow used to work as an electrical engineer. It was the nogitsune pretending to be Stiles…he tricked me.

"Deaton tried to warn you, didn't he?" The nogitsune taunted, tilting its head to the side. "He said there was a possibility your precious bond with him would be tainted. And that it might not be he that is with you…but me!"

His hand gripped my throat and I choked out a sob, clenching my eyes shut feeling the nogitsune throw me. My body tumbled and I rolled several feet until I crashed into a metal fence. I forced my eyes open to see I was past Scott, facing him and the nogitsune. I heard a shaky gasp from behind me, and I shuddered knowing it was Stiles.

"Emotional tether." The nogitsune spat, walking towards me. My breaths came in louder as he crouched to my level. I pressed my back against the concrete as far as I could, turning my head away from the demon, clenching my eyes shut. "Let us test it shall we?"

I was back in the white room again, where I would usually talk to Stiles subconsciously. But I panicked knowing that when the nogitsune and Stiles split, the demon took Stiles ability to talk to me subconsciously. I am a tether now to the nogitsune. My body whipped around to see Stiles, standing right in front of me smirking.

Except it wasn't him.

His eyes were darker, like back when the nogitsune was controlling him. I stepped backwards in fear but he kept moving forward, still smirking evilly.

"Lydia," the raspy voice said. "My tether-"

"I am not your tether!" I spat. "I am Stiles'!" The nogitsune Stiles merely chuckled sending chills up my spine. The way he made Stiles' voice sound so sinister frightened me. The laughing stopped and he began to glare. I thought back to when I was kidnaped by the possessed Stiles, back at the abandoned Oak Creek. I wanted Stiles to stop the nogitsune and allow me to escape, but I knew it was hopeless.

"Stiles can't save you now." His voice snarled. I felt a hard punch to the stomach and I wailed, falling forward, cringing onto the floor. The nogitsune Stiles sauntered towards me menacingly, and I stumbled backwards.

"You can feel it." He snarled. "At the bottom of your heart, you know that I will be the one to live! And your pathetic Stiles shall be the one to fall!"

All I remembered was pain. It was too much to bear. My screams burned my throat, echoing off of the walls. The smell of dust became overwhelming and I realized that I was back in reality in the warehouse. Another roar from the nogitsune pierced my ears and I whimpered, trying to block him out with my hands.

The screaming was interrupted with a grunt and a crash. My eyes shot open to see the bandaged nogitsune on the floor, and Stiles pinning the demon down, throwing hard punches at the thing, screaming in pure rage.

An overwhelming sensation hit my body, and it felt warm. I gasped in shock realizing that it was Stiles' aura. It was growing stronger, and the nogitsune was growing weaker. My eyes grew wide when the nogtisune caught one of Stiles' wild punches. I whimpered when the demon gripped Stiles' throat, pulling him up off of the floor. Tears came pouring out and I began to hyperventilate. Stiles face turned bright red and his eyes closed tightly, his feet dangling in the air.

Stiles' aura began to fade and the sinister cold came crawling back in my mind. As the nogitsune grew stronger, Stiles grew weaker, and that went both physically and mentally-meaning the body and the mind. I let out high pitched gasps as Stiles began to scream for air.

"Your end is finally hear Stiles." The nogitsune growled menacingly. Stiles whimpered, still trying to gasp for air. Scott in the distance roared, sobbing in between. My body tensed up as I prepared to scream. I began to feel it in my throat, building up. No, no I can't scream! Not for banshee reasons! It can't end this way it just can't! The nogitsune smiled, as if knowing what my powers were making me do. Stiles choked out as sob and I closed my eyes against my will, taking in a gulp of air preparing to do what banshees do best. I felt in my stomach and I was about to let it out when I heard a scream.

I lost the will to scream.

My eyes shot open to see Stiles crash to the floor, gasping loudly for air. The nogitsune stumbled backwards, growling in pain. A sob escaped my lips when I saw the arrow in its back.

I looked back to see Allison pulling back her string fiercely, launching the second arrow, hitting the nogitsune square in the face. Its roar grew louder shaking the building, and I closed my eyes once again cringing at its wail.

I opened my eyes to see werewolves running, searching for the nogitsune that was now gone. A pair of hands gripped my, pulling me to my knees, and I sobbed into Allisons shoulder.

"Shhhh its okay Lydia." She said holding me tight. I can hear her gasps of breath, feeling how relieved she was. "You're safe. I got you. I'm here."

Allison kept soothing me, holding me tighter, and I kept sobbing into her shoulder. My shaking slowed and I realized that Allison was shaking too. I felt her tears touch my cheeks and heard her gasps of adrenaline wind down.

"I made it." She cried silently, squeezing my body tighter. "Thank god! I made it!" Her cries grew louder and we both sobbed, holding each other for comfort. I leaned onto my best friend for support just as she did to me, and I for once felt safe.

A scream interrupted our moment and I looked past Allison to see that Isaac and Derek had pulled the pole out of Scott. Scott collapsed into Isaacs's arms, but Scott motioned forward, tears in his eyes.

"Stiles." He gasped.

"STILES!" I cried. Stiles was collapsed on the floor, his hand rubbing his throat. I pushed myself past Allison and scrambled to Stiles' side. My hands touched his chest to which his eyes jolted open, a dry whimper escaping his throat.

"It's okay!" I cried over his thrashing. Stiles paused and took in my presence. His eyes glistened with tears as his hand reached for my cheek. I let him take a moment to realize that I was actually here. His soft fingers tracing my cheek, his thumb wiping away a single tear, his fingertips grazing my ear.

"Lydia." He gasped, as more tears streamed down his cheeks. My body moved forward and I wrapped my arms around his upper body. Stiles arms, pulled me into his chest, his entire body shaking. My fingers dug into his hair, and I refused to let go of him. Stiles' whimpers didn't stop as my sobs echoed loudly in the room.

Stiles was too close to death…and I almost screamed for it.

**Thank you all so much for following my story. PLEASE REVIEW, ITS GREAT MOTIVATION TO UPDATE SOONER! I can't believe the season is over…More next time you guys and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Okay, so that finale tho…I still can't talk about it, I need at least until Monday to recuperate. Oh god…wow that episode…half of the ships are gone…it's just…what-…I'm kind of pissed off at the ending…I am so unsure of what is going to happen in season 4 and it is really scaring me. Okay okay here is chapter 14. I decided we have been getting our hearts ripped out for too long, so here is a chapter filled with fluff! (Thank you Anneliese Bain )**

**Song: Captured by The Digital Age**

**Chapter 14: Your Love Has Come To Set Me Free**

Scott's POV:

I stood by the door way into Stiles' kitchen, watching closely as Mom stitched Stiles up for his cuts. Stiles flinched at certain moments, but didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes, not even his own Dad's. There was an uneasy tension in the room, and everyone in the house can feel it. Derek stood, leaning on the counter, his face soft and tired, looking at Stiles sympathetically. So did Ethan and Aiden…and Isaac too…actually everyone did.

Sherriff Stilinski stood behind Stiles who was sitting on the stool. Stiles was exhausted, so his Dad stood behind him tucking his hands gently under Stiles' armpits while Stiles leaned against his torso. It pained me sensing just how distraught the Sherriff has been in the last couple of weeks. Seeing who broken everyone was in this situation.

Mom had just put a small wrap on Stiles' sliced cheek, causing Stiles to cringe slightly. Mom just gave Stiles a warm smile while Stiles gave a sad one, blank.

"That should do it." She said lightly with a smile. Sherriff sighed in relief, or well as relieved as you can get.

"Thank you Melissa." He breathed. My mom nodded and I moved slowly towards Stiles. Stiles just kept his head down, avoiding everyone's' gaze again.

"Stiles…" His dad spoke sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said numbly, twittling his fingers. "I just can't look at you guys knowing what kind of pain I put you through."

"We know it wasn't you." Derek said authoritively, catching all of us off guard. "It was the demon. I think that was proven tonight when we found you three."

Stiles and I both cringed at the memory of being beaten by the nogitsune. Chills went down my spine remembering the pole pierce through my body. I don't even know what hell he put Stiles through. At least I healed, Stiles is human! With my werewolf hearing, I heard a small gasp come from next to me. I peaked over at Lydia who was shivering at the memory as well.

I can sense the guilt radiating off of her skin, and I know that the other wolves can feel it too. While I was healing on the car ride home in Derek's car, I explained everything. Lydia wouldn't let go of Stiles until Aiden had to pry her off so my mom could stitch hi up.

"I just feel like it was my fault-"

"Stiles." The sheriff snapped lightly. He moved, still holding his sons' body up, but moved to where he was now looking square in Stiles eyes.

"I know my son. That thing that hurt everyone and did those horrible things, that wasn't my son. My son…" the sheriff ran a hand through Stiles' hair, smiling, but tears forming in his eyes. "My Stiles, he would never do that. One thing I know is that my Stiles would do anything in his power to save everyone he cares about, even strangers. You did that tonight. And sadly…I know you would do it again, because that's the kind of man my boy is."

Something in the sheriff's words snapped Stiles out of his guilt mode. Stiles' face finally released its blank expression filling with sadness and fear, but also relief. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around his Dad, burying his face into his chest. The sheriff was caught off guard, gasping in surprise before returning the embrace, tears streaming down my eyes.

"My boy." The sheriff mumbled in Stiles' ear. I heard soft cries, knowing they were from Stiles. The sheriff kept rubbing Stiles' back while Stiles dug his fingers into the sheriff's shirt. My heart sank in realization, this is the only family Stiles has, and Stiles is the only thing the sheriff has left from Claudia. They only have each other, and I can only imagine how they are feeling, well except that I can feel it.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the kitchen, giving the two Stilinski's their privacy. Derek gave me a stern nod and went out the front door, running out to look for the nogitsune. Kira gave a meek smile before leaving to go back home. Isaac gave me a pat on the back before making his way to Allison, who was hugging Lydia tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Allison said, holding Lydia firmly. Lydia nodded with a forceful smile on her face.

"I'm fine now Allison." Lydia said softly. Allison shook her head and held her best friend again. "Thank you Allison."

Lydia finally shed some tears and Allison held her tighter. I remember not being able to get to Stiles who was…going to die. I remember balling my eyes out watching Lydia unable to stop herself from screaming a banshee scream. I remember hearing an arrow shoot through the air, releasing his death grip on Stiles, who crashed onto the floor. If Allison didn't make it in time…

Lydia let go of Allison and sat on the couch. Allison met my gaze that still held some sadness in it, still glossy from crying.

"Allison," I said already choking on my words. "Had you not been there…Stiles…he…I…thank you." Allison understood my babbled words and I pulled her into a hug. If she hadn't been there, Stiles would have died, I don't know what I would've done if that happened.

We pulled out of our embrace and Allison slowly made her way out the door with Isaac in tow. I took a sigh of relief turning to my mom, giving her a hug before she went home. I turned to the door way to see Ethan waiting impatiently outside. I looked behind me to see Lydia and Aiden talking.

"But you are hurt." Aiden snapped in a low whisper. "I can't leave knowing that-"

"I'm fine now Aiden, I'm staying here."

"After everything that happened tonight-"

"Aiden, you told me to choose, and I did." Lydia snapped. "Now I am staying here, so don't you try to make me leave."

Aiden sighed heavily, disappointment and anger evident in his mannerism. He took a couple steps backwards before barging out the door to Ethan. Ethan sighed frustrated before turning to me.

"We will come back in the morning." Ethan said softly before chasing after his brother. I sighed knowing those two won't give up on joining my pack. I turned to Lydia and noticed that she looked horrible. Blood had stained her clothes and she looked pale. I opened my mouth to speak until she spoke up quickly.

"I already said I wasn't leaving so don't you try and make me too." Lydia softly screamed, not meeting my eyes. Against everything, I just chuckled catching Lydia off guard.

"Believe me Lydia, no one can make you do anything when you have your mind set." I said with a laugh. Lydia smiled to, like genuinely smiled. "Go upstairs and take a shower, get yourself cleaned off."

Now Lydia laughed lightly. "Thank you for kindly telling me that I looked like crap." We both chuckled as Lydia followed me up the stairs. I grabbed a towel and showed her were the bathroom was and went down stairs to see Stiles now sitting on the couch.

I slowly walked down the stairs as the Sheriff gave Stiles a final hug. I reached the bottom of the steps when the two Stilinski's pulled out of their hug, the sheriff going upstairs as Stiles instructed. I heard the close of the door upstairs when Stiles finally turned his body to face me. I took a deep breath while walking towards the couch, standing next to Stiles who was still sitting.

Our eyes finally met and we both couldn't hold it in, the tears came flowing and I sat on the couch, pulling Stiles into a hug. They were shaky breaths of fear and relief, and Stiles clung on to me tightly.

"I thought you were going to die!" Stiles cried. I was taken aback by his words and held him firmly by his shoulders.

"You thought I was going to die?" I cried bewildered. Stiles could only nod rapidly as angry tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Stiles, you were possessed by a nogitsune! I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again! Then I had to enter your mind and guide you out but look how well that turned out! Then when you got separated from the nogitsune, you were freaking kidnapped and not even Lydia could find you! The she heard the nogitsune tell Lydia where you were only to find out it was a trap and the nogitsune was the one who called to her! I saw you on the floor, I didn't know if you were dead or not and...and I thought…and I couldn't get to you…I couldn't…"

I couldn't finish the sentence, and I just sobbed. I never do that, I always try to remain composed, and be the "true alpha" that I'm supposed to be. Stiles just kept holding me and I couldn't stop. I l couldn't save Stiles from getting hurt, he could have died…and I would be to blame.

"Scott-"

"You told me once that I was your best friend, and you needed me." I said numbly, remembering the night outside in the motel. II could practically smell the gasoline on my body. I grimaced at the memory of Stiles, watery eyed, standing in the pool of gasoline, willing to go up in flames with me. Stiles mouth opened slightly, processing what I just said.

"I want to be there for you." I said truthfully. "But I fail you. I always fail you."

I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, and my eyes widened in shock. I blinked rapidly realizing that Stiles just slapped me across the face. Not too forceful, but enough to snap me out of my negative thoughts.

"Scott, you have never failed me."

All I could do was nod, and we hugged once again. This time, I wouldn't let Stiles down. I will protect him, and I will kill the nogitsune. Stiles and I pulled apart and surprisingly, he was the first to make a joke.

"Are you gonna take a shower? You look like shit."

I couldn't help but burst up laughing, and so did he. "I would, but Lydia is in the shower right now."

I couldn't help but grin watching Stiles face turn crimson red. He blinked rapidly, rephrasing the words in his mind. He shifted on the couch, mentally trying to grasp what I just said, and I sunk into the couch laughing at his motions.

"She-she stayed?" Stiles said bewildered. "And she's…i-in my bathroom…na-"

"Yes Stiles, she's naked. It's not like you haven't seen her naked before." I joked remembering when he found Lydia when she disappeared from the hospital after the dance. A sudden realization hit me, and my face revealed a wide grin.

"I forgot to give her a change of clothes." I said mockingly slowly closing my eyes. I could practically see Stiles freak out, chuckling at his increase in heart rate.

"Um...well…I…someone should…give her some then." Stiles shuddered. I smirked opening my eyes, motioning up the stairs. Stiles stumbled and I laughed as he slowly walked up the stairs to his room. I closed my eyes and listened in to see how this would go.

Stiles POV:

I went into my drawer and pulled out black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. My breaths were shaky as I went to the bathroom down the hall. I hesitated at the door and heard the water shut off. I took a gulp of breath and was about to knock when I realized, I haven't really spoken to her since…since I almost died. The last real conversation I had with her, I told her I loved her…then the nogitsune took over, and I watched as she got mentally tortured by the nogitsune in the warehouse…I made her cry. Something I never wanted to do.

I grimaced, unsure of what she would think of me. I couldn't face her after what she went through, what I saw her go through…the amount of pain I put her through.

"Stiles?"

My eyes snapped open to see that the bathroom door was open, and Lydia stood there, a towel wrapped around her small frame. I choked on my words remembering that she was naked, and the steam that radiated off of her body was not helping.

"I-uh…um…" I looked down at the floor sharply, holding out the clothes to her with straight arms. I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks burn. I stood frozen waiting for Lydia to say or do something. After what felt like forever, I felt her grab the pair of clothes. I peaked up slowly to see her wear a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks." She said, and my stomach turned at the pain that was evident in her voice. My heart sank as she slowly closed the door, and I grimaced at the sound of the lock clicking. I bit my inner cheek, not knowing what to do next, leaning against the wall for support.

I closed my eyes, pissed off at myself. I have no idea what she is thinking, but I know that she is afraid. Is she afraid of me? I wouldn't' blame her if she was. What have I done? The mental suffering I put her through must have been too much to bear. It was all my fault.

I slowly pushed myself off of the wall and slowly walked down the hall to rejoin Scott. I herd the door creak open and I closed my gritted my teeth not knowing what to expect.

"Stiles." I heard her voice crack. My eyes widened as I whipped my body around quickly. As soon as I was turned around, I was immediately impacted by her and I stumbled backwards a bit. I caught my balance and hugged her back tightly. Her sobs were now evident in her voice, and I closed my eyes full of guilt, stroking her long strawberry blonde hair. Her fingers dug into my back, her tight grip made my body ache, but I couldn't care less, just as long as she was in my arms.

"You idiot!" She sobbed into my chest. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "I'm sorry I couldn't control the nogitsune from-"

"That's not what I meant!" Lydia snapped, pushing away from me. "Everyone knows that it wasn't you! The nogitsune did all of those things, not you!"

I scrunched my face, not understanding her tone of voice. So everyone truly felt that it wasn't me who did all those things when the nogitsune controlled me. If she's saying that, then why is she so angry?

"If you really feel that way, then why are you afraid of me?" I choked out. My words made Lydia's rage grow more.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm afraid for you! Did you not think when you tackled the nogitsune!" Lydia screamed. Now I was confused, and I raised my voice in frustration.

"Lydia, that thing was torturing you!" I snapped. "If I hadn't tackled it-"

"I would have been fine!

"Lydia! I couldn't stand listening to you scream-"

"You were going to die!"

I was taken back by her words. My hand slowly rose to my throat and I flinched at the memory of losing my breath. I remember the world going dark as the nogitsune laughed in my face, taking my breath away. I then looked at Lydia who had tears streaming from her cheeks.

"I was going to scream!" She cried moving toward me. "I was going to scream for_ your_ death you idiot!" Now she was throwing wild punches of frustration at my body. I caught her wrists gently as she continued to scream and shake.

"I was going to scream!" Now she was balling harder and I pulled her into a tight hold to which she clung to my body. I immediately felt guilty for not even thinking about that.

"Lydia, I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. She just kept sobbing into my chest repeating over and over how she was going to scream. I made a bold decision and pulled her away. Her eyes widened in surprise as I leaned forward eyes closed, closing the distance between us, my lips crashing into hers.

It was a gentle kiss, and I couldn't help but hold my breath. Lydia let out a high pitched squeal of surprise, but the wrapped her arms around my neck, grasping my hair, not too forceful with it. My hands were wet with her tears, but I kept stroking her cheeks, my fingertips grazing through her hair.

I stumbled forward a little bit, and Lydia's back pressed against the wall. She deepened the kiss and my heart raced. One of her hands rubbed down my back and I let out a soft groan in pain, because of the bruises. She pulled out of the kiss and I took a huge gulp of air. My breath was shaky, as my body was, but Lydia reached up and stroked my cheeks.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you." Lydia whispered. I looked into her eyes that were filled with fear. I now know that it wasn't fear of me, and I kissed her forehead softly, wiping the tears that were under her eyes.

"You will never loose me." I vowed. "I love you too much to let you lose me."

"And I love you."

This time, Lydia closed the distance and leaned up to kiss me. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. My tongue lightly grazed over hers, and my fingers dug deeper into her damp hair. Her hand reached for my face, and I cringed in pain when she touched my bandaged cheek. Lydia pulled away and I leaned on her shoulder, gasping for air again.

"You still hold your breath?" She teased. I chuckled a nod on her shoulder to which she lightly smiled as well.

"Your dad is right. You are fragile."

This time, we both laughed louder as her fingers dug into my hair again. I closed my eyes, entranced by her touch. I leaned away to look at her again. And the pain killers Melissa gave me were beginning to wear off. I cringed in pain, my fingers gripping together out of reflex.

"Let's lay you down." Lydia soothed. "You need rest."

I nodded as she guided me down the stairs to the living room. The TV was on and Scott must have token the liberty of turning the couch into a bed, setting up blankets and pillows on the two couches.

My cheeks burned red at the sight of his smug look on his face. He was so not watching TV. Lydia set me down on the edge of the bed before running upstairs to brush out her tangled hair. I slowly turned to Scott who was sitting on the arm chair, pursing his lips.

"How much of that did you hear?" I forced out. Scott smiled wide, not removing his eyes from the television screen.

"Enough to know that it was breathe taking."

"Oh shut up." I spat as Scott continued to giggle. I sunk into the couch, thankful that Scott already turned it into a bed. I noticed that Scott only set up two sleeping areas, one on the arm chair, and the other on the couch bed.

"Hey Scott," I stammered. "There's only two sleeping areas." Scott was still smiling, as he sank in the arm chair, flipping through the channels.

"I know. I got the arm chair." He said smugly.

"Then what about Lyd-"I stopped mid-sentence realizing what Scott has done. Judging by my abrupt stop in words, Scott knew I caught on and busted out in a laughing fit. I couldn't even form words, and my face grew red at the thought of Lydia and I in the same bed. Scotts laughing ceased into a wide smile as Lydia strolled down the stairs non-chalantly.

She sat down next to me as Scott turned down the volume of the TV. He stood up doing an exaggerated stretch. "I'm exhausted." Scott yawned. My heart rate sped up, and I choked on my words.

"I-I was under the impression that you were going to be on patrol."

"Isaac texted while you were upstairs." Scott grinned. "He volunteered to watch over the house. Shit, so Isaac know too. As if reading my mind, Scott shot a look that said "yes thanks to our werewolf hearing, we both heard you." A howl was heard outside, and Scott laughed. I sunk into my chair knowing it was Isaac, cracking jokes via howl.

"Very funny Isaac." I muttered. Scott couldn't contain his laughter and I could just imagine Isaac outside, cracking up laughing. Lydia just stare confused as Scott began to turn off the lamp lights.

"Well," Lydia nudged softly. "Aren't you going to scoot over?" I stammered, but shook my head rapidly, scooting over. Lydia and I adjusted under the cover the covers and my heart sped up when her body touched mine. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, and Scott reclined his chair, grinning wide.

My heart sped up as Lydia snuggled close to me, resting her head softly on her chest. I gulped, slowly and shakily wrapping my body around hers. I heard a soft chuckle escape her lips.

"Your heart is beating fast." She mumbled.

"Heck yeah it is." I heard Scott sleepily laugh. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, bringing a hand up to cover my face.

"Sorry." I stammered. Lydia leaned up and kissed my cheek, causing my body to shake nervously.

"I think it's cute." Lydia whispered, snuggling against my body. I smiled, sinking deeper into the couch. I kept rubbing my hand softly over her body, sending chills down my spine. I can't believe this is happening, Lydia is in bed, with me.

"Stiles?" I heard Lydia mumble. I shifted I the dark, letting her know that I was listening.

"Don't you leave me." She said softly. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you keep on fighting. And don't you dare leave me."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead in the darkness understanding what she meant. Don't get hurt, and don't die. She held my body tighter, sinking deeper into me. I gave her a light squeeze, nodding in the dark.

"I promise I won't."

I don't know what was to come the next day, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified. The nogitsune and I are connected, and I don't know what it plans to do next. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the present. My Dad, Scott, and Lydia.

I let this moment that was bitter sweet consume my mind. I allowed myself to sleep with the horrible feeling that something horrible is going to happen soon.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did. I have big plans for what is to come and I hope I don't disappoint. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE SOON! Come check out my other Teen Wolf story. It's in the works and no action yet, but I promise it will be good. See ya guys soon and happy Saturday! **


	15. Chapter 15

** Oh my feels, get ready guys, because it's coming! Keeping my intro brief, chapter 15! Thank yall so much for your support! I hope you all have a great week this week. **

**Song: Breathe by Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter 15: I Will Be the Death of You**

Stiles' POV:

I woke up with a soft groan, my body aching from the previous night. I squinted my eyes in the light, scowling at it. I lifted my head and noticed that Scott wasn't on the arm chair, as if he never was there. I rolled to the side and noticed Lydia was gone too. I sat up slowly on the couch, looking for any sign of the two of them. Where did they go?

"Scott?" I called out, my voice going flat in the air. "Lydia?"

With no response, I threw the covers off and pushed myself off of the couch. I looked around, confused on where they could have gone. Why didn't they wake me up? I slowly walked upstairs, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I walked past my room, pausing when I saw something move past it quickly.

I pushed open the door, thinking it was Scott. I froze realizing it wasn't Scott or Lydia, not even my own father. It was the bandaged up nogitsune, right in front of me. I couldn't move as it turned around slowly, barring its teeth. My body shook and a lump formed in my throat.

"It's refreshing to see that you still fear me, Stiles." It mocked. I gritted my teeth trying to look intimidating, growing hopeless knowing my eyes were deceiving me. "They can't protect you forever Stiles."

"No," I spat quickly. "No, you're just saying that to try and get in my head. You're afraid of being defeated, you're trying to trick me." My finger nails dug into my palms, trying to decrease my shaking. I glared at the demon, forcing every ounce of bravery I had left to surface. It vanished as soon as it came.

"You will come to me eventually." It taunted, causing my breath to falter. "And you'll do it willingly to." I shook my head not falling for his tricks.

"No I won't. I know what you're trying to do." I said pointing my finger at the demon. "You are trying to trick me into thinking that I'm dying, that I have frontotemporal dementia."

"But don't you?"

I blinked rapidly, my body falling towards the floor. My arms and legs were wobbly barely able to hold myself up. My chest constricted and I couldn't breathe. I shook off the pain, causing the nogitsune to tilt its head.

"It's a trick." I stammered, looking up at the demons face. "I know it's a trick." The demon scowled at my words and all at once it disappeared.

"I see you wish to remain hopeful." The demon mocked as I struggled to my knees. It growled at me and I cringed in fear. "But you shall come to me." Now it started walking towards me, reaching a threatening hand towards me. My breaths became short and my lips quivered as he drew near.

"If you don't come to me before sun down, I will find you. And I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

My body surged forward, drenched with sweat. My hands were shaky and my I panicked realizing that I was once again in the dark. My breaths came out as whimpers, hitching after every gasp. Where the hell did the nogitsune go? Where am I now? I felt soft arms wrap around my chest, and I sighed realizing I was back on the couch. I clenched my eyes shut, squeezing my hands into fists as the demons words echoed in my mind.

I couldn't slow my heart beat, so I lowered my head out of instinct. The arms that were wrapped around me, cradling my head, and I relaxed a little realizing it was Lydia.

"Shhhh. It's okay Stiles." She whispered, her words filled with worry. She pulled my head to her chest, and I clung to her body, gripping her tightly for safety. "You're safe."

A soft light clicked on in the corner and Scott's worried face came into view. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their worried faces anymore. I kept holding on to Lydia as she kept rubbing my back soothingly. I heard an open and close of the front door, figuring that Scott went to check on Isaac, looking for any sign of a threat.

Threat. The nogitsunes warning echoed in my head, and my body still shook with fear knowing that the demon will keep his word.

"Stiles, look at me," I heard Lydia say sternly, but her face was soft. Her hands gently cradled my face as I met her longing green eyes. "You are safe. He's not here."

I nodded at her words, my body relaxing and breaths slowing down. Lydia sighed and relaxed herself. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around me gain, and I nudged my head on her shoulder sinking into her hold. Her fingers wove into my hair and my heart beat finally went back to normal. The sweat trickled down my back, causing my shirt to cling to my body.

"Thank you." I breathed after a recovering from my slight panic. Lydia squeezed me tighter, pulling me closer to her. "Sorry I woke you up."

"I don't care about sleep." Lydia sighed. "I care about you."

I lifted my head meeting her bright green eyes, smiling slightly relieved that her words rang true. I adjusted myself to where now our foreheads were pressing against each other. I could feel her breath touch my skin, and I closed my eyes as did she. I leaned forward, holding my breath as my lips softly pressed onto hers. We broke away and I stammered out a shaky breath, Lydia doing the same. My eyes slowly opened and hers fluttered in surprise.

"I told you I would protect you," Lydia vowed. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." I said honestly, still catching my breath. Her small arms wrapped around me and I rested my head, Lydia's words replaying in my mind. She said she wants to protect me…but what the nogitsune said…

Scott approached us cautiously, I gave him a nod signaling him that he could enter, a smug look crossed his features before transforming into pure concern.

"Isaac said all was clear." Scott said with a relaxed sigh. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you."

Two people stood before me, both determined to protect me from the nogitsune at all costs. Last night, they got hurt, hell they could have died! The nogitsune will kill them, and if I tell them what it told me, they will be even more determined to stand in its way. I can't let that happen, I can't be the weak human who constantly needs to be protected. I will defeat the nogitsune myself, and no one else will get hurt because of me.

I just nodded as Scott turned out the light, the three of us sinking back into our beds. I rolled onto my side facing Lydia who was snuggling up into my chest. I automatically began to stroke her hair, brining my eyes to a close, but refusing to fall asleep. I had to meet with the nogitsune…I have no choice now.

Lydia's POV:

The second time I woke up, I was more so on alert. My eyes fluttered open noticing that neither Stiles nor I shifted in my sleep. I smiled in relief when I saw Stiles sleeping soundly, his breaths coming in evenly. His face looked so peaceful, almost childlike that made me smile. I took in everything, his small freckles on his face, the way his hair fell, the way his lips felt…

"Morning Lydia."

I huffed softly at the sound of Scott's voice, annoyed at how strong his sense of sound is. Has he ever heard of privacy? I slowly uncurled myself from Stiles, careful not to disturb his sleep. After five minutes, I successfully got out from the couch smiling at how Stiles subconsciously reached for me.

"How long has it been since he had good night sleep?" I whispered, turning to Scott. The true alpha sighed as I rose to my feet. I noticed a note on the nearby coffee table, noting what the Sherriff wrote.

_Had to go to the station. Thank you for being there for Stiles._

Scott pulled out his phone, and beg quickly typing away at the key boards.

"Anything?" I said cautiously. Scott shrugged, shaking his head.

"No sign of the nogitsune." Scott said quickly. "And Derek said he is on his way. Allison said that the night went quiet."

"What is it waiting for?" I said quietly to myself, unsure of what was to come. For almost 12hours, the nogitsune stayed quiet, and I haven't felt any pang of death at all. Last night, I enter the nogitsunes mind, the least it could have done was attack me mentally again, but there was nothing. What was it waiting for? Why wait? What reason was there to wait? I turned to Scott, determination filling my features.

"So what do you plan on doing?" I asked. Scott stared blankly at me and as my eyes glared at him "You don't have a plan?"

"I don't even know how to find it let alone come up with a plan!" Scott raised his voice slightly. His body relaxed, his face snarling. "All I know is that when I find it, I'm going to kill it."

"Someone is starting to sound like Derek." I sarcastically said, not intending for it to be a joke. Scott lowered his head, but sighed. "How do you kill a demon?"

"The scroll," I whispered. My eyes locked with Scott, referring back to our last conversation together.

"Change the body." Scott gasped catching on. I smiled as a sure sign of hope spread across my features. There was still a chance, and the odds looked more in our favor. The demon can't be a fox and a wolf. Derek walked in right on cue, and Scott informed him the great news.

"The plan might work better if we knew where the hell the nogitsune was." Derek said exasperated. Scott huffed in frustration.

"We will call up everyone." Scott spoke quickly. "We will split up and-"

"Do exactly what we've been doing." Derek groaned. "I was up all night looking for it and found no leads. We are going to need our strength once we find the thing-"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp from the living room. Scott and I snapped our heads, rushing through the room. My eyes widened in fear when I saw Stiles gasping desperately for air. His was deathly pale, and the under part of his eyes had a purple color to it. The feeling of death overwhelmed me as I stumbled backwards losing my balance before rushing to Stiles side.

Stiles breathing slowed as he struggled to prop himself of with his arms, shaking at every attempt.

"Stiles!" I cried, pulling his shaking frame close to me. Stiles stuttered as his eyes threatened to close, causing both Scott and I to panic.

"N-nogitsune," Stiles choked out. "I-t's getting st-stronger. I can f-feel it." Reluctantly I did too, but it was more so Stiles growing weaker, as if he was touching the face of death.

"They're connected." I cried bewildered.

"I-it told me," Stiles stammered, tripping over his words. "T-to meet up with him. I-I can't let it-let it hurt you guys."

"To hell that I'm letting you leave this house." I spat at Stiles, worry wrapped around my threatening tone. Derek's eyes widened and I knew by the look on his face what he was thinking. I held on to Stiles tighter as he clung to me as well.

"No." I said sharply, Derek shrugged eyes wide.

"This may be the only chance we get!"

"You want to use him as bait!"

"We won't let anything happen to him!" Derek swore. "He will be the distraction. Once the nogitsune makes himself vulnerable, then we will strike."

"This is insanity!" I screamed. "Scott tell me you're not considering this!" My jaw dropped as he lowered his head, holding his hands up in defense.

"You can't be serious!"

"Lydia," I snapped my head to Stiles whose golden brown eyes were filled with fear. "We need to do this. We can destroy the nogitsune once and for all."

"But Stiles-"

"If we don't do something now, it will kill all of you!" Stiles cried, his voice raised. I pulled him into a tight hug, tears slipping from my eyes.

"I just got you back Stiles." I whimpered, feeling my tears stream down my cheeks. But they boys were set on their decision, and my heart split into two. Stiles pulled away from my hug and his lips pressed against my forehead, his soft hands cradling my cheeks.

"I made a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you." Stiles said looking deep into my watery eyes. "I don't plan on breaking it. But we have to do this." I threw my body onto his, balling like a baby knowing that I couldn't sway the decision made by the boys. My stomach turned knowing tonight would be filled with pain…too much pain.

And if anything happened to Stiles, I don't know what I would do.

**Short chapter I know, but at least I gave you something! I will not be able to update until at least…either Thursday or Friday I'm guessing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS, IT LITERALLY GIVES ME FUEL TO UPDAT SOONER! Or at least try to or give extra-long chapters. I hope you all are doing well and have a great week! **


	16. Chapter 16

** I hope you guys had a great week. I was going to update yesterday, but I had plans that got in the way. Well you get the chapter today! I am so excited for this, you get tons of action starting right now!**

**Song: Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep by AFI**

**Chapter 16: Where It All Began**

Stiles' POV:

We walked slowly, looking down the long hill towards the abandoned warehouse where the nogitsune told me he would be waiting. It made sense actually. This was where Kira unknowingly used her fox fire to bring the nogitsune out, so of course he wanted to meet here again. I shuddered at the thought of going back there, considering last time we were he, Scott, Lydia, and I nearly died. Now I have to walk there alone.

Strangely, I wasn't afraid. How could I be? Doing this will save everyone and destroy the nogitsune once and for all. Or at least, I didn't want to be afraid. Against the shaking of my body, I was ready to face this demon and end this madness. I felt a hand grip my shoulder, careful not to disturb old bruises from previous nights. I looked to my best friend and gave a weak smile, Scott just gave a worried nod, subconsciously begging me to tell him that I didn't want to go through with this plan.

I looked back down to the warehouse an exhaled loudly, telling Scott and Derek that I was ready. I turned to Lydia who couldn't shake the feeling of fear off, pursing her lips so she wouldn't cry. Silently, I slowly walked to her and kissed her passionately, to which she returned, gripping the back of my t shirt tightly. I broke away from the kiss, cupping her cheeks gently, Lydia's eyes remained closed as one tear streamed down her cheek.

"If anything happens-"

"Then Scott and Derek will hear and rush in." I soothed. "I'll be fine."

"You better be." Lydia said, eyes fluttering open. "Just promise me."

"I promise." I said kissing her forehead gently. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I broke my promises?" Lydia's eyes widened at the words and I held my breath not realizing I said them either. Lydia let out a small whimper as her lips crashed into mine once more. I deepened the kiss, now suddenly afraid to leave her, leave Scott, and leave my Dad…

I broke the kiss, hesitant at first, but then turned back towards Scott at the top of the hills. The cold air of the night sent chills down my arms causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Scott waited at the top of the hill, the look of worry apparent in his eyes.

"Stiles," Scott whispered. "If anything goes wrong-"

"I trust you Scott." I said honestly. "I know you won't let anything happen." Scott just nodded as he pulled me into a tight hug. I held him tightly knowing how guilty he must be feeling. Every time I got hurt, Scott felt guilty thinking he could have prevented it. But I just wanted him to know that I trusted him. We pulled out of our hug as I slowly made my way down the hill.

It felt like forever, and must have token forever as well. I can practically hear Lydia's gasps and picture Scott trying to resist the urge to run forward and help me. The nogitsune was still making my body weak, so I stumbled every now and then as I made my way down the hill. My heart sped up s fear started to consume my mind, knowing Scott would feel every second of it. After about fifteen minutes, I made it to the front of the abandoned electrical plant, shivering before going inside.

Just provide the perfect distraction for the nogtsune and then Scott, Derek, Isaac, Allison, Kira, Ethan, and Aiden will come running in and Scott will bite the nogitsune therefore killing it. Not too bad right? What can go wrong with a plan like that?

I slowly walked through the building knowing everyone outside was stealthily getting into position. The eerie silence of the building sent chills down my spine, and I swallowed a gulp trying to remember to be brave. I turned the corner of the familiar metal fence and froze when I saw the nogitsune standing there, back turned towards me. A shaky breath escaped my lips as it slowly turned towards me. I took a hesitant step forward causing the nogitsune to cackle, and I gritted my teeth in response.

"You made the right decision Stiles." The demon mused. "You came-."

"You threatened to kill my friends if I didn't." I snapped trying to sound as brave as possible. "Now tell me what you want. Then leave me and everyone else alone." It was an empty threat, but I couldn't come up with anything else to say. The nogitsune scowled and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in response.

"More." It growled.

"More of what?" I stammered, the tone of my voice betraying me. The nogitsune began to saunter towards me and I couldn't move. My heart rate began to increase feeling as though my feet were nailed to the ground. I gripped my hands into tight fists as my breathing increased. My jaw tightened trying to calm down knowing the werewolves can hear me from outside. The nogitsune was a few feet away when it stopped.

"I told the little banshee the answer to that." The nogitsune snarled causing my body to shake slightly. I closed my eyes reluctantly, remembering what my voice had once told her, grimacing at the fear that I brought onto her. I forced my eyes open reluctantly, seeing the nogitsune was one foot closer to me. "What better way to get that then from you."

Now I couldn't hide my fear as I stumbled backwards as the nogitsune began to move towards me. My breaths became loud and shaky and the nogitsune began to laugh menacingly, echoing in the building.

"Do you feel yourself getting weaker Stiles?" As if on cue, I stumbled backwards crashing onto the fence behind me. Panic surged through my body realizing I was trapped. I had no strength to pick myself up.

"I grow stronger as you grow weaker. I cannot allow the opposite to happen Stiles." The demon crouched down inching closer and closer to my face. Pain shot through my body and couldn't stop the small yelp from escaping my lips.

"It works out Stiles. I take your pain, and your life." The nogitsune chuckled as its hand raised in the air, his bandaged fingers wiggling mockingly. My breath hitched as it gripped the side of my cheek roughly, forcing me to face him.

"I'll make it as painful as possible."

Lydia's POV:

I watched as all of the werewolves stealthily ran to their hiding places outside the building while Scott and I waited at the top of the hill, waiting for Stiles signal. Scott wouldn't remove is gaze from the building and his ears were perked slightly, listening to Stiles. I felt bad watching as Scott's hands clenched tightly, I could even see his claws etching to come out. His jaw was clenched tightly, but his eyes held an overwhelming look of worry. I pursed my lips knowing exactly how he was feeling. I placed a hand on his shoulder to which he turned to. I gave a sympathetic smile to which he sighed.

"I refuse to let him get hurt." Scott sighed looking back to the building. "Not again."

"You won't." I exclaimed in a whisper. I looked back at the building longing for this mess to be over. "Besides, I don't want to lose him either."

"You won't. This time, I'll make sure of it."

I was about to tell Scott that I had full faith in him when I got a sudden wave of death hitting my body, causing me to stumble backwards. Tears formed in my eyes as I let out a shaky breath, startling Scott. I looked to the building to numb to process what I just felt and heard. I couldn't speak as Scott looked to me, eyes filled with fear.

_I take your pain and your life!_

"Stiles." I choked out as tears streamed down my cheeks. "St-Stiles!"

Scott didn't wait another second before bolting down the hill with a growl, I followed behind running as fast as my legs would carry me. The other werewolves saw Scott sprinting in the distance, and moved to rush inside, panicking at the locked doors, using all the strength they had to push the doors open before running to find another way in.

_I'll make it as painful as possible!_

I choked out a sob as I approached the doors, furiously trying to force them open to no avail. I screamed when I felt Stiles through our bond, fear overtaking my features. My banshee senses overtook me as the familiar feeling of death overpowered my body. I couldn't stand that feeling again, especially if it was for Stiles. I ran to the back of the building praying for a way inside, hoping I wouldn't have to scream.

Stiles' POV:

I couldn't breathe as the nogitsune raised its other hand, ready to grip my chest and kill me slowly. The adrenaline kicked in and I punched the nogitsune away shocked as I caused it to stumble backwards. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled to the door. I panicked as the doors wouldn't budge open, my arms too weak to push through. I whipped my body around to see the nogitsune rushing towards me with a growl. I ducked under its arm and ran forwards only to stumble over my own feet and crash to the ground.

I winced in pain, unable to withstand it. I could feel my strength failing me, knowing the nogitsune was growing stronger. I have to get away, but my body wouldn't let me as my arms barely could lift me up. I heard the nogitsune growl and felt a powerful force throw me on my back. I clenched my eyes shut as it roared inches away from my face. I heard a loud crash, then I felt something pull me to my feet. I struggled recognizing the bandaged wrap around my throat, choking in response to its tightened grip.

"Failed again," The nogitsune snarled next to my ear. "Some alpha you turned out to be."

My eyes shot open to see Scott dead ahead, eyes glowing red and claws etched out. My body instinctively tried to move towards him, but the nogitsune pulled me back, causing a slight whimper to escape my lips. Scott growled in response and I continued to struggle against the nogitsunes hold to no avail.

"Move an inch and I'll snap his neck right now." The demon snarled causing me to regretfully let out another soft whimper. "And that goes for the others as well." The nogitsune began to move backwards, forcing me with. Scott remained in place, but his sharp teeth flared yet his eyes widened in fear. I heard a sliding of a door and I realized we were in an old elevator shaft.

"I'll throw you his body when I finished."

I was thrown against the rusty elevator wall as the nogitsune slammed the metal door shut. Through the fence door, I saw Scott and all of the other werewolves rush forward as the elevator began to rise up. I screamed Scott's name as he growled in response at the nogitsune. I rolled on my side reaching for Scott until his face came out of view. I shakily looked up as the nogitsune stopped the elevator once we were about three stories up in the air. He turned to me slowly as I backed away towards the elevator wall. The demon smiled evilly as he went towards me.

"Say goodbye to this world Stiles."

No. No I can't let it end like this. I have to try and fight the nogitsune. A sudden wave of confidence flowed through me as the nogitsune gripped the collar of my shirt, pulling me to my feet. I huffed before winding back my arm and punching the nogitsune in the face. I was taken aback when it stumbled backwards. It was right, I grow weaker as it grows stronger, but now I felt more powerful, no longer was feeling like I was going to collapse, but it.

I went to get the elevator working again when a brutal force knocked me to the side, causing me to slam into the metal gate. I heard the bending of metal as I crashed onto the ground. I scrambled to my feet as the nogitsune roared next to me, shaking the elevator. I panicked feeling the old shaft rock from side to side. The echoing roars of werewolves was heard throughout the building as I scrambled to my feet once again. I looked up to see the nogitsune lunge for me again, except I was too shocked to move. My back slammed to the metal gate, but this time the sound of bending metal grew louder and the feeling of the metal gate disappeared. Gravity took over as I fell over the edge of the elevator, my hands gripping the edge.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott cry out from above. "Hold on!"

"I can't!" I screamed, burning my throat. I had no arm strength left to pull myself up, and fear was evident in my shaky breaths. I looked up to see Scott eyes wide in fear on top of the shaky elevator. My vision of him disappeared as the nogitsune hovered over me, leaning dangerously close to my face. My eyes widened with fear as I gripped the edge of the elevator shaft tighter. The nogitsune gripped my shirt forcing me to let go of the shaft. I instinctively gripped his bandaged arm, desperately not wanting to fall to my death.

"Let him go!" Scott screamed from above me. The nogitsune looked up and I could see clearly his panicked expression through his werewolf features. Tears started to swell up in my eyes ad my heart was practically going to beat out of my chest. The nogitsune laughed darkly causing both Scott and I's lips to quiver.

"Such a poor choice in words." The nogitsune snarled. He let go of me as a pained cry escaped my lips. I clenched my eyes shut hearing Scott scream no above me with the nogitsune laughing loudly. I waited for the impact of the concrete floor, but felt none. Instead, I heard a loud grunt as I crashed onto something, or someone. I felt my body tumble as did the other person who saved me. I stopped tumbling feeling my back slid onto the concrete floor. My eyes shot open to see Derek hovering over me, panting loudly.

The roar of the nogitsune echoed loudly as Derek sprang to his feet in crouching position. I lifted my head up to see that the nogitsune had jumped down from the elevator, glaring menacingly at me. I stumbled backwards slightly as Derek growled in response.

"Get him out of here." Derek growled. The werewolves all began to circle around the nogitsune as I failed to rise to me feet. The nogitsune rose with power while I had no strength left to even stand. I felt to hands grip my shoulders and I panicked at first, then I relaxed seeing that it was Lydia, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hoisted me up as the two of us stumbled out of the warehouse towards the forest. I pushed myself to go faster as the nogitsune screamed:

_YOU CANNOT RUN FOREVER! I WILL KILL YOU STILES!_

…..to be continued…..

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger. See you guys soon, PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you guys do that! See y when I update.**


	17. Chapter 17

** You guys are literally the best! Thank you all so much for following my story and giving it a chance! Enough blibber blabber, here is chapter 17! WHAT WHAT!**

**Song: Break by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 17: One Will Fall as One Will Rise**

Stiles' POV:

My legs burned as I ran right behind Lydia who was leading the way through the cold, sinister woods. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and I forced myself to keep up with Lydia, our gasps for breath echoing in the still night. Leaves and small twigs cracked beneath our feet, and the two of us refused to look backwards. I can feel the nogitsune grow stronger, and I know Lydia did too. I can feel its strength growing, and I tried my best not to stumble over my legs.

The uneven ground made it difficult as my right leg slid underneath me and I collapsed onto the rough ground with a pained whimper. The aches on my body increased, knowing full well that it meant the nogitsune was growing near. I felt small hands struggle to pull me to my feet, and I stumbled leaning on Lydia's small frame. Her pants grew louder, and I couldn't stop my small cries of pain that couldn't stop escaping my lips.

"Ly-Lydia." I breathed out heavily. "It's getting closer. G-get out of here before-"

"I am not letting you die!" Lydia screamed, pushing herself to go faster. The dirt transformed into solid rock, and I realized that we were by the canyon. The same one Scott gallantly leaped off of once before. Pain shot up my side and I wailed, falling out of Lydia's grasp. Lydia cried as I slammed onto the hard ground struggling to pick me up to my feet.

Sinister laugh made us freeze. I turned around slowly, eyes growing wide in panic as the nogitsune sauntered toward us. Lydia and I backed away slowly until Lydia gasped as here heel reached the edge of the canyon. This only made the nogitsune laugh louder.

"Give up Stiles." The nogitsune sneered. The violent wind made my shirt whip around rapidly, sending chills down my bear arms. "You cannot live as long as I do. And we both know you cannot kill me. You're too weak!"

Lydia's grip on my forearm tightened and my muscles tensed. It doesn't end like this. I just can't end like this. Suddenly, Lydia shifted, placing herself in front of me, careful not to send me over the edge. The nogitsune grinned as my heart sped up like crazy.

"Try and touch him!" Lydia screamed anger raging through her. I went into full blown panic mode. My hands instinctively gripped her shoulders as I clumsily pulled her close to my chest.

"Lydia you are not dying for me!" I yelled over the harsh wind. "Just get out of here now! Run and don't look back!"

"I am not letting you give up!" She cried, tears forming down her cheeks. "I refuse to let you die!" The nogitsune began to move forward, dangerously moving to strike Lydia. Anger flowed through my body as the nogitsune raised hand in the air. Lydia shrieked as he went to strike.

It happened so fast, more like a blur.

My arms pushed Lydia to the side, thankfully not over the edge. I charged forward tackling the nogitsune to the ground, a roar escaping my lips. We rolled forward and I continued to tumble after the nogitsune caught himself. My back slammed into the rock and I let out a yelp in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Stiles!" Lydia screamed when my body hit the ground. My arms felt weak as I tried to push my body off of the ground. The collapsed after a failed attempt as the nogitsune rose to its feet. I looked up to see the nogitsune form a sword practically out of thin air. He then began to slowly walk towards me and I began to grunt in fear, unable to pick myself up. I could barely lift up my head to look at the nogitsune as he grew closer and closer to me.

Lydia's eyes grew wide as she charged forward at the nogitsune. My breaths hitched as he swung his arm hitting Lydia across the face. The sword in his other hand barely missed her smooth skin. She crashed to the ground with a shriek and I couldn't contain my scream.

"Lydia!" I wailed as she lifted up her head, caressing her bruised cheek. The nogitsune roared gaining my attention. I looked up to see the nogitsune hovering over me, swinging his sword in a taunting manner. I tried picking my body up, but couldn't muster the strength to do it. My breaths came in faster as the nogitsune sneered. I peaked at Lydia to see her trying to suppress a banshee scream. I looked back up to the nogitsune who was now raising his sword above his head.

"Thank you Stiles," the demon cackled. "For giving me life!"

I clenched my eyes shut preparing for the inevitable. My hands clenched into fists in hopes of cushioning the blow. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to fight back, but I couldn't. I took a shaky breath waiting to feel the blade.

"I'm sorry Lydia." I breathed hoping Lydia was turning away from the scene. "I love you."

The nogitsune roared and I waited for the impact. I heard a large thug that shook the ground and soft whimper escape Lydia's lips. I heard a large heavy breathing above me. I slowly peaked my eyes open to see the nogitsune now several feet away from me, scowling at me. Wait…not at me…

I noticed that the nogitsune was in the light of the full moon while I was in the dark, but how was that possible? I looked to Lydia who was staring wide eyes above me, and that's when I heard the low growls above me. I then noticed the claws that were etched out, scratching against the rock beneath it. I lifted my head, faltering a breath when I saw exactly what was hovering over me.

Its fur was thick and it had pointy ears with glowing red eyes. Peter? But it doesn't exactly look like Peter. It was definitely an alpha, but this one was more wolf like. Its fur was a dark brown and it doesn't look as disgusting as Peter. Then I realized of course it can't be Peter, because he was no longer an alpha. It wasn't Derek either, he gave that up to save Cora. But it made sense, this alpha was more wolf looking…because it was a true alpha.

"Scott?" I muttered in disbelief. As if in response, the fully transformed alpha let out a low snarl at the nogitsune. Oh my god…Scott is transformed. I didn't know whether to be really excited or really afraid right now. Lydia scooted backwards, jaw dropped in shock. Scott growled again before sauntering forward snarling at the nogitsune, teeth razor sharp. The nogitsune backed away, swinging its sword trying to draw Scott back. But even in full werewolf form, I knew Scott was fuming with anger.

"You just pissed of our alpha." I heard Isaac snarl to my right. Lydia took this time to rush over to my side and bring me to my feet. She clutched my frame tightly while I held her back. I saw all of the werewolves in their full beta forms circle around the nogitsune, snarling at the demon. "That wasn't very wise."

The nogitsune and Scott kept moving in a circular motion and I noticed the demon was coming closer to Lydia and I. We backed away, stumbling over my feet causing the nogitsune to smirk. Scott noticed this and roared making the nogitsune freeze. All Scott has to do is sink its teeth into the nogitsune and everything will be over. Suddenly, the nogitsune began to cackle, putting everyone on edge.

"Let's make this battle interesting Scott." The nogitsune smirked. I heard pants in the distance, and I turned to see Kira skidding to a halt.

"Scott! Everyone get away now!" Kira screamed in a panic. I slowly turned to the nogitsune who was now pulling out a small knife waving it menacingly at Scott who growled.

"It's the tail!" Kira screamed. "It's my mom's last tail! He took it when he went missing!"

Oh god. When the nogitsune went on hiatus, he took the last tail? What does that mean? Just then, the nogitsune snapped the small knife emitting a black smoke. Everyone gasped as several Oni appeared out of thin air, all of them ready to attack. The werewolves went into fighting position as Scott snarled in response.

"One on one Scott. You and I." The nogitsune sneered. "You may be a true alpha, but you're still young. No match against a demon that is a thousand years old who has fought many battles."

The Oni surged forward and the battle began. Lydia and I backed away, kneeling on the ground out of everyone's way. Every now and then, a sharp pain would hit my chest, and I would grimace. Lydia held me close to her, eyes wide at the fights before us.

Ethan and Aiden had a tag team going against four Oni, Derek was fighting against two of them, and Kira jumped down to our level and sung her sword around, taking on two as well. Isaac struggled against two Oni himself as Scott and the nogitsune squared off. The nogitsune laughed sparking something in Scott, making him surge forward. Scott's sharp teeth flared as he lunged forward at the nogitsune. He snapped his jaw as the nogitsune swung his long sword across Scott's face.

Scott roared before going to attack again, dodging the sword that now had a trace of his blood. My eyes grew wide as Scott lunged again on all fours, trying to slash at the nogitsune with his giant paws. The nogitsune dodged before going to attack again, and Scott moved back with a snarl. Scott roared as he lunged again, but the nogitsune was swift. My eyes grew wide noticing all of the bets and Kira were struggling against their Oni. I looked back to see the nogitsune swing its sword confusing Scott before stabbing Scott through his paw.

In wolf form, Scott roared in pain while the nogitsune pulled out the sword, slashing at Scott's belly. I saw the blood splatter on the ground and I panicked as Scott collapsed to the ground.

"Scott!" I heard Derek scream before getting slashed on the back himself. Scott was growling loudly, trying to get up and attack, but it was evident that he was severely injured. My eyes grew wide as Scott snarled, his tail whipping back and forth, his body leaning on his right side. The nogitsune laughed as he made his way to strike Scott with his sword. My heart rate sped up as the others were unable to get to Scott, preoccupied by their own attackers. I looked to the ground in a panic until my eyes caught sight of an Oni's sword that was on the ground.

I looked up to see Scott's ear perk backwards lowering his body, but he was still snarling at the demon. I couldn't take staying here, so I moved toward the sword out of instinct, clumsily running to Scott out of Lydia's grasp.

"Stiles!" Lydia shrieked behind me. I was lucky enough to run past all the Oni who were still concentrating on the others. Derek pinned down one as his eyes grew wide went I sprinted past him.

"Stiles no!" Derek screamed before his words got cut off by the Oni attacking him. I pushed myself to go faster when I saw the nogitsune raise his sword prepared to strike like he was going to with me earlier. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the thought of not making it in time. The nogitsune laughed as Scott lowered even further.

"You failed Scott." The nogitsune mused. "You failed your brother." The nogitsune went to strike causing Scott to grimace. I pushed myself to go faster.

"NO!" I screamed forcing the sword through the nogitsune's back. The nogitsune gasped, choking on its blood as I pushed the sword further through him with all of my strength that I had left, screaming in frustration. I heard the splatter of blood and I knew the sword went out the other end of the demon. The nogitsune wailed, throwing his arms around in response. I looked to Scott who, even through his full alpha form, stared at me with shock and relief.

The nogitsune roared, spinning rapidly to his right. I felt a sharp pain hit my upper left shoulder as I crashed to the ground with a scream. I clutched my wound, wincing at the pain, shivering at the feeling of oozing blood. Scott growled, eyes growing red at the sight while I cringed in pain. The rough wind whipped my hair around violently and I realized I was right by the edge of the cliff. I peaked up, backing away from the nogitsune until I realized that he was stumbling, unable to gain his balance. The demon dropped his sword as his body fell to his knees.

I gasped in shock, unable to grasp what the hell just happened. I actually hurt the nogitsune, significantly even. I was going to laugh hysterically at what I accomplished when I felt a wave of pain from my stab wound. I held back a scream through gritted teeth as I fell to my side on my right shoulder.

"Stiles!" Lydia gasped in the distance. I couldn't meet her eyes, still glancing at my injury, grunting in pain. Scott in his alpha form rose to his feet and limped over to me, his wolf like eyes soft, filled with worry. I looked to him, pursing my lips not wanting to let a scream of agony escape them. Scott nudged his wolf nose on my left hand while I clutched my wound with my right.

"Scott." I said in a shaky voice before another sharp pain shot in my shoulder. I tried to hold back a scream through gritted teeth but failed as my head collapsed on the floor. I heard a huff escape Scott before an angry roar erupted from him, causing my eyes to open wide. Scott began to move toward the nogitsune menacingly. The Oni and the others backed as far away as possible while the nogitsune coughed up black blood because of his large wound. My stomach turned realizing I made a huge hole through his chest. Lydia was all of a sudden by my side as she knelt on her knees, leaning over my body crying.

"You idiot." She cried softly. "You damn idiot." My right arm moved my body weakly into sitting position. It was about to give out until Lydia gently put her arms underneath mine, pulling me to her. We struggled to get me to my feet as Scott snarled at the weakened nogitsune.

"NO!" the demon shouted at that moment. Scott wasted no time lunging forward, sinking his teeth into the nogitsunes shoulder. The demon wailed and Lydia turned away, unable to watch while I stared frozen at the sight. Scott released his jaws and backed away next to Derek, growling. The nogitsune fell to his knees, screaming in agony, and no one, not even the Oni would move. It should be over soon, Scott bit the nogitsune. It's over now.

But that wasn't it.

The nogitsune quickly rose to his feet, its bandaged body soaked in blood. He roared in anger and pain causing everyone to stand still.

"I will not die alone!" he screamed. "I will bring you eternal pain!"

It happened too fast for me to process it. The nogitsune charged forward at a full sprint towards Lydia and I. I took a step backwards remembering we were at the edge. My eyes grew wide as he screamed. Behind him, Scott charged forward as well and the Oni resumed attacking the others, even getting Scott to slow down. I was out of options. Out of instinct, I pushed Lydia out of the way right before feeling the full weight of the nogitsune slam into my chest. I couldn't hold back my scream of fear and pain as I felt my body fall over the edge.

"STILES!" I heard Lydia scream. I clenched my eyes shut s I felt the rock of the canyon wall scrape my back. My body began to tumble down the canyon, and I can hear the nogitsune cry out in pain as I did. Instantly, my body slammed onto the ground and my eyes shot open as I tumbled toward the ledge of the canyon. My eyes grew wide s my hands reached out, helping my body slid to a stop. My chest was half over the edge and fear overtook my features seeing the ground below. I stammered a breath, clumsily pushing my body away from the edge, slamming onto my back. I panted heavily, knowing well that I have a few broken ribs and probably a broken leg.

I propped myself on my hands, backing away from the edge until my back connected to the rocky wall. I breathed heavily, trying to calm my breathing and analyze the situation. I searched everywhere looking for the nogitsune, slightly relieved that he wasn't here. I took a painful sigh of relief, grimacing at all the aches in my body. My hand shot to my shoulder that was excruciatingly painful. I looked up and heard the distant growls above and swords still clashing. I heard a scream, but it sounded like an Oni, because I didn't recognize the voice. I heard multiple screams that all sounded the same, confirming my prediction. The Oni were destroyed, but how? Suddenly, the large wolf came into view and howled below. I sighed until wincing in pain in relief.

"I'm fine Scott." I forced out through my chest, though fine was far from how I would describe my situation. "Okay well alive at least." I moved my hands long the wall of the canyon, trying to pick my body up to no avail. I was about to ask how the hell I was going to get out of here when I heard a snarl come from ahead of me. I looked forward to see the hand of the nogitsune grasp the edge of the ledge, slowly hoisting himself up.

I stammered out a breath before struggling to turn my body to the canyon wall. I hissed in pin as my arms hoisted my body up as I tried to climb. Slowly I inched myself upward and I can hear the nogitsune growl. My injured leg slipped on the rock and I fell back on the ledge. I noticed the nogitsune was still struggling to get his body on the ledge, so I stumbled, forcing myself to get up and try again. I climbed up, arms shaking at the struggle. I couldn't look up, my eyes were focused on which rock to grab next before pulling myself up.

"Scott" I said in a panicked whisper at the sound of the nogitsune growling. I grunted looking up to see another ledge that I can climb onto only five feet away from me. Through the pain that was internally screaming at my body, I forced myself up. I peaked down to see that I was now about eight feet off of the ground now…and the nogitsune was now fully on the edge. The demon struggled to its knees before looking up to glare at me.

I looked back to where I was climbing, my heart bound to beat out of my chest. I can hear Scott roaring above me, his wolf like calls growing louder and louder. My breaths began to hitch and they came out in rough pants. I am only two feet away, just barely out of reach of the next ledge. I heard the nogitsune snarl and my lips began to quiver.

"Scott!" I called out more loudly this time. I peaked down to see the nogitsune on its two feet at the canyon wall, climbing up much faster than I am. My body was shaky as I forced myself to reach up to the next ledge, tears now forming in my eyes. I felt the nogitsune grasp my ankle, sending waves of pain through my body.

"SCOTT!" I screamed burning my throat. I was about to let go when the sound of a roar made me look up. The moon shone behind him as Scott attacked the nogitsune making his grip on my ankle disappear. My arms gave out and a scream escaped my lips as I felt my body fall. It didn't last long because a strong hand leaned over the edge above me, taking a hold of my wrist. Shocked, I looked up to see Derek with worried eyes above me before pulling me up to the higher ledge. Derek pulled me away from the edge, but I fought to look over edge, fearful that Scott was hurt.

"Scott!" I cried out, wincing in pain. I pushed past it trying to break out of Derek's hold, desperate to see if Scott was okay. Derek held me back, trying to keep my body as still as possible. I finally gave up trying and just sat there frozen staring at the edge. Several minutes passed and there was only silence. Derek and I sat there numbly, waiting for something to happen, and even he was on edge.

Suddenly, I large paw gripped the edge, and the giant wolf pulled himself onto the ledge, shaking off his fur. With a low rumble, the wolf turned back into human form, back into Scott. My eyes widened at the scratches and bruises that were on his body, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was alive. The true alpha met my eyes, tears forming as he noted my injuries. One tear streamed down his cheek.

"Stiles." Scott muttered in distraught. I couldn't hold back a sob as tears trickled down my cheeks rapidly.

"Scott." I choked out. Derek scooted away from me as Scott raced forward, pulling me into a tight hug. I sobbed into his shoulder hugging him tight, not caring that my body hurt like hell. Scott hugged me tight, and I can hear his sobs in my shirt.

"I thought I failed you." Scott cried. I let out a soft laugh pulling out of our hug. I gave a weak smile s Scott stared at me in disbelief.

"You have never failed me." I said truthfully. Scott cried as he pulled me back into a hug.

"I will never let you get hurt ever again." Scott sobbed. "I couldn't handle losing my brother." Now I cried harder as Scott did.

"I'm so sorry I let you get hurt." I shook my head slowly as Scott leaned away, guilt covering his features. "When the nogitsune started moving to attack you, I jumped off and ran to you…but I thought I was going to be too late."

"I trust you Scott." I said honestly. "I knew you were coming. And besides, you can't stop me from running to you when you get hurt." Scott frowned before rising to his feet.

"And I'll always protect you." Scott vowed. "You're my brother." I gave a weak smile as his face remained stern, and I knew he wasn't lying.

"I know." I smiled. I went to push myself off of the ground before feeling the full weight of my injuries on my body. I collapsed prepared to feel the hard rock only to feel a pair of arms keep me up. I looked behind me to see Derek, pulling me slowly to my feet while Scott threw my good arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the others." Derek notioned to the two of us. I gulped before looking up at the thirty foot cliff that we still had to climb. I groaned in response when I felt Scott's skin turn back to fur. I grimaced as he nudged me to the cliff wall as Derek began to climb. I was going to reach up and climb myself when Derek reached down and pulled me up by my wrist. Scott used his nose to push me up by my feet while Derek stayed close to me, making sure I didn't slip and fall.

We finally made it to the top of the canyon when I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up. I was shocked when I realized that it was Ethan and Aiden who pulled me to the safety of the edge. I gasped, relieved to feel solid ground, and then shocked when I felt a body latch onto me. I leaned back a little too far and I fell softly on my back. My arms wrapped around her small frame, and I gave weak smile as she sobbed on my non injured shoulder. She leaned over me, not wanting to put much pressure on my body. I closed my eyes and took in her warmth, feeling her small frame snuggled close into my right side. She abruptly lifted her head and I met her water green eyes. My heart fell at the sight of her bruised cheek.

"Lydia you're hurt." I breathed in shock. Lydia's eyes grew wide with anger and I felt her hand slap my cheek. Stunned, I looked at her in disbelief. "The hell-"

"You get stabbed in the shoulder, almost die like five times in one night and go flying off of a cliff and you have the nerve to worry about one stupid bruise on my cheek!" Lydia screamed in anger as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Sob escaped her as she leaned down, her lips crashing onto mine. I held my breath I surprise, eyes wide until I relaxed. My good arm reached up and cupped her cheek, my fingers entangling in her hair. She pulled away resting her forehead on mine. "Don't you ever push me out of the way again!"

"Lydia, I'll always protect you." I said shivering at the thought of her going over the edge of the cliff. Lydia sobbed, holding me closer, nuzzling into my right shoulder. I looked up to meet the faces of everyone else, who stared at me in relief.

"What happened to the Oni?" Everyone shot small smirks at Allison who smiled a bit wider.

"Silver," She remarked. "It killed them all." Her face fell into worry then as did everyone else. "We were so worried Stiles. Thank god you are okay." Everyone nodded in agreement, and I met everyone's faces seeing the sincerity of Allison's words.

"You all really were worried?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah actually," Isaac remarked in a sad tone. "It freaked all of us out when you got stabbed and…then you went over the edge-"

"Wow," I said in a shocked tone, surprised by his sincerity. "Why were-"

"Wolf packs are bond. The loyalty to each member runs strong." Derek informed. "You are part of the pack Stiles." It was those words that took me especially by surprise.

"Me? Pack? But I'm human."

"Pack none of the less." Scott said through a weak smile. I closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion take over. Lydia lifted up her head out of fear, but I just smiled.

"It's okay." I assured her. "Scott?" Scott nodded as I closed my eyes, feeling my body being lifted in the air. I fell asleep knowing that when I would wake up, I wouldn't have to face the nogitsune ever again.

**REVIEW PLEASE! More to come! See ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

** You guys are all simply amazing! I am so happy you all took a liking to my story. Thank you all for following and sticking with it until the end! This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this short story. Here is chapter 18 of Losing My Self.**

**Song: Everything by Lifehouse**

**Chapter 18: You're All I Want, You're Everything to Me**

Scott's POV:

I leaned back on the hospital chair, surprisingly finding myself able to sleep. According to Mom, I passed out for almost 12 hours after we brought Stiles to the hospital. My eyes fluttered open in the golden afternoon, and I sighed in relief knowing that it was all over finally. I peaked over to my left to see that Lydia was in the chair on the opposite side of me, close to Stiles. I smiled when I rolled my head to see the Sheriff, reading a book with his glasses on. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, gaining his attention.

"You're awake." He smiled. I kept my eyes closed and nodded, taking in the relaxation. I heard the Sheriff's heart rate relax even more. "Is it over?" I nodded once again, shooting a tired smile at him.

"Yeah." I breathed. "It's over." The sheriff smiled and took a huff of air before rising to his feet. 

"Well," He sighed. "I'm going to get some food. Not any of this crap here though. I'm sure Stiles will appreciate curly fries when he wakes up again." I gave a surprised grin.

"He was awake?"

"Yeah. He was glad you two were finally getting some rest." The Sheriff smiled. He looked to Stiles with a relieved smile. "I'm glad I have my son back."

"So am I." I breathed. The Sheriff smiled before walking back out of the door. I closed my eyes again after hearing the closing off the hospital door. It was finally over. Stiles was okay. I smiled to myself knowing that everything was finally going to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get with me being a werewolf.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." A soft groan said. I snapped my eyes open to see Stiles looking at me lazily. Even through his bruised cheek and busted lip, I was so happy to see him awake. I leaned forward in my chair, pulling myself close to him. For some reason, tears began to well up in my eyes. I leaned over and pulled Stiles into a bromance hug. I sniffled back a sob before pulling away.

"You're okay." I breathed. Stiles smiled weakly.

"Well, aside from two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and thousands of bruises covering me from head to toe, I've never been better." Stiles smiled. I gave a weak one back before he sighed, getting serious. "Thank you Scott."

"For what?" I snapped, blaming myself. "You got seriously hurt. And you don't heal like I can. I seriously could have lost you."

"No you couldn't." Stiles smiled. "I know you wouldn't let me down. And I'm alive aren't I?"

"Barely." I said notioning to his hospital bed. Stiles sighed, examining himself.

"My best friend is a werewolf." Stiles remarked. "This is as alive as I'm going to get. And Scott?" I looked to Stiles, guilt evident in my features. Stiles gave a sympathetic smile before sighing.

"I'd bet my life every time. Cause I know you'll come for me if I need you. You're my brother, and you would never let me get hurt."

I pursed my lips before pulling Stiles into a tight hug. Never. Never again will I do this to him. I will always be there for him. I can't ever go through this again, and I'll never put him through this either. I'll be there for him, always.

"Except right now." Stiles croaked. "Werewolf squeeze! Too tight!" I gasped before pulling back apologetically. Stiles grimaced bringing a hand to his chest before grinning. "And I'll heal. Just at a significantly slower rate." I couldn't help but laugh at his words. I stammer of a heart beat made me glance at the red head-I mean strawberry blonde- knowing she was going to wake up any second now. I rose to my feet making Stiles have a confused look on his face.

"She's waking up." I motioned to Lydia. Stiles shot a look to her, noticing her soft grumbles of waking to consciousness. "I'll give you some privacy." I winked at Stiles whose face turned crimson red, blushing wildly. I laughed at the falter of his heartbeat while heading out the door. I closed it behind me and closed my eyes, focusing my hearing, listening to their conversation.

Lydia's POV:

I cringed, letting out a soft groan before moving my arms, stretching out my limbs. My eyes opened softly, remembering that I was at the hospital. I clenched my eyes shut again, groaning at how uncomfortable the arm chair was. But what surprised me was that I was able to sleep in it at all. I must have been exhausted-well how could I not be.

"Yeah I know. Those arm chairs suck."

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my chair, recognizing that soft voice, even though it sounded lazy and tired. I looked to my left and saw Stiles, grinning wide at me. My eyes widened and I quickly got up and threw my arms around him.

"Stiles." I breathed, closing my eyes, taking in his presence. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, his hand stroking my long hair. My hands tightened around his long brown hair, clutching him tightly. Stiles let out a soft groan and I pulled away quickly, remembering the injuries he had.

"I'm sorry." I gasped, trying to pull back. But Stiles pulled me close to him anyways with a smile. I slowly placed my head on his chest, nuzzling up to his neck. His arms wrapped around my frame, pulling me close to him again. I then sighed heavily, raising my fist and lightly punching him to which he gasped. "That was for almost dying on me. Again!"

I lifted my head, scowling at him in anger. Stiles looked at me confused, then lowered his eyes slightly, ashamed of himself. I moved my hand up to his chin, softly forcing him to meet my eyes. I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his, making Stiles let out a soft moan in surprise. I pulled away, giggling at the heart monitor that reacted wildly.

"That was for coming back." I smiled. Stiles let out a shaky breath, smiling as well. I examined his face and frowned at his busted lip and bruised cheek. My hand softly stoked it, careful not to upset him. Stiles leaned his head into my hand, meeting my gaze.

"It's alright Lydia." Stiles breathed. "I'm okay." I glared at him, making him laugh jokingly.

"Okay maybe not." He said honestly. "But I'll get better. Promise." I sighed before bringing a smile to my lips. He was, right, he will get better. I nodded my head before breaking out into a giggle.

"What?" He smiled cautiously. I motioned to the heart monitor and Stiles blushed. I pursed my lips, blushing at his bashful face.

"I wonder," I teased before leaning forward. Stiles leaned back as I leaned forward. I grinned as the beeps of the heart monitor began to increase. I kissed his neck softly, making Stiles groan as the monitor accelerated. I moved up, hovering over his lips, inwardly giggling as his monitor went ballistic. I softly pressed my lips to his, careful with his lips hearing the monitor emit a long beep. I pulled away quickly hearing the monitor slow down, smiling at Stiles blush. "I shouldn't do that anymore. The nurses will freak out."

Stiles closed his eyes, stifling out a playful groan smiling wide. "That was just mean."

I laughed leaning down, snuggling next to him again. Stiles shifted on the bed, making room for me, pulling my body fully on the bed. I was surprised at the amount of strength he had, considering his injuries. Regardless, I snuggled up next to him with a smile.

"So," I breathed, my eyes closed. "Girlfriend?"

Stiles stiffened, and I chuckled imagining just how red he probably is. I lifted my head to his, meeting his golden brown eyes. His expression softened, and he stroked my hair again. I replayed the words Stiles said hours ago, before all of the scary stuff happened. Stiles smiled meeting my gaze.

"Only if you want to be."

I smiled, eyes gleaming as I nodded quickly. Stiles grinned before leaning forward and kissing my lips. Ironically, I was the one who held my breath. I relaxed, deepening the kiss, leaning up while running my hand through his hair again. Stiles took a shaky breath and I pulled away realizing the monitor was acting up again.

"Let's not alarm the nurses." I teased. Stiles groaned with a laugh, sinking back into his pillow, pouting his lip. I nuzzled my head in his neck, resting my eyes again. Stiles took a loud sigh.

"I'm going to fall asleep." He moaned. "I don't want to yet. This is too perfect." I giggled at his words.

"Go to sleep then." I assured. "I'll see you in a second." I shifted my head to Stiles who was looking at me smiling. He nodded in reference to our bond. Stiles kissed my forehead, and I couldn't be happier to be his. I felt his muscles relax, and I closed my eyes, preparing myself to go into Stiles' mind via bond to see my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. I loved the sound of that.

Scott's POV:

I smiled to myself, mused at the conversation between Stiles and Lydia. My eyes shot open when the smell of curly fried engulfed my nose. I turned to the Sheriff who held open a bag of fast food. I pushed myself to my feet as the sheriff threw me a burger. I blocked the doorway, startling him.

"They are sleeping." I smiled, motioning through the doors window. The Sheriff peaked through and smiled at the sight. He sighed before taking a seat in the chair I was previously in. I sat down next to him and ate my burger, not realizing how hungry I was.

"They really do care about each other." The Sheriff said taking a bite of his own food. I nodded in agreement, listening to their heartbeats.

"They do." I agreed. I smiled to myself knowing that if I could never get to Stiles, Lydia would take care of him. I listened to their heartbeats, smiling at how in synch they were. I took a bite into my burger, promising myself that I would always watch over my brother, Stiles.

Stiles' POV:

"Where are we going?" Lydia laughed as the two of us ran through the forest. I was going at a slow jog, considering that I had just got out of the hospital after four days. The doctors warned me to take it easy since I wasn't exactly healed, but I didn't really care. I was too excited to surprise Lydia on our very first date.

"You'll see." I chimed, jogging past several trees. The afternoon sun shined brightly and I peaked over at Lydia, smiling at my instructions I gave her.

"You told me to wear something nice!" Lydia jokingly scowled. "Now we are running through the woods?"

"Trust me." I said simply. I threw on a dark brown button up t shirt that had one unbuttoned showing my black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. I peaked again over at Lydia who had on a light blue dress, her hair woven in loose curls and tall beige heels. I smiled at her outfit before stumbling over my own two feet, laughing in response.

"That isn't exactly being careful Stiles!" Lydia shrieked, catching my arm so I wouldn't fall. I blushed catching myself before slowing down when I saw the clearing ahead. I pointed ahead nodding at Lydia to go check it out.

"What is this?" Lydia asked confused walking forward. I just smiled, shrugging as I followed her. She past one final tree and gasped at the sight. In front of us was a wide meadow, filled with tall grass and various flowers. Lydia turned to me, smiling from ear to ear. "Stiles!" She cried happily and I blushed.

"Look over there." I instructed lightly. Lydia spun around looking at the center of the meadow, gasping at the sight of a blanket with a picnic basket. She ran forward to my set up and I walked behind her, relieved that she liked it. I strode up to her as she spun around, staring at me eyes beaming.

"Do you like it-"I was cut off by her throwing her arms around me. I stumbled backwards a bit, catching my balance holding her in my arms.

"I love it." She cried happily. I kissed her forehead and brought her to the blanket, the two of us sitting down. I opened the basket and handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She grinned taking it while I pulled out my own.

"How in the world did you find this place?"

"One time when Scott and I were running around here." I said between bites. "I ran through here. I thought it would be a nice place to come to. You know when I'm not running for my life." Lydia smiled, examining the scenery. A howl echoed in the far distance and I sighed.

"That must be Derek." I noted. "He's training with everyone right now." Lydia nodded, reaching into the basket, pulling out a couple of grapes.

"Training?" Lydia asked, popping one into her mouth. "For what?"

"For anything really," I mused. "Who knows what else we get to face." Lydia slouched with a frown and I leaned forward, trying to meet her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's going to be dangerous." Lydia noted. I sighed knowing exactly where she was going with this. I took her hand in mine and stroked it gently. Lydia looked up and met my gaze.

"It's going to be okay." I assured her. "Besides, Scott already promised to train me." Lydia smirked at my comment.

"Train you for what?" Lydia mused. "Last I checked, you're no werewolf." I faked an appalled look before chuckling.

"No I am not," I stated. "I mean the basics. So I can protect you and me." Now it was Lydia's turn to fake an appalled look.

"I'll have you know that Allison already started training me. So _I_ can protect _you._" I leaned back with a grin, imagining Lydia pulling a bow and arrow, and fighting valiantly. I smiled, knowing that the teasing wouldn't stop.

"Oh yeah?" I said before rising to my feet. I stepped away from the basket, smiling wide at Lydia. I turned to her, her eyes confused, her smile still there. "You are all by yourself, no weapons on you. I'm a big scary…dragon."

"Dragon?" Lydia shrieked with a laugh.

"It's Beacon Hills! You never know!" I joked. "You need to defeat me. What do you do?" Lydia smiled before rising to her feet.

"You don't think I can take you?" She smirked, pulling her hair behind her ears. I smiled taunting playfully.

"Well, because I am the male here, it's my priority to protect you. And no, I do not think so." Lydia scoffed playfully, pursing her lips getting in a running position.

"Oh yeah?"

"You won't do it." I mocked. Suddenly, Lydia broke out into a high pitched squeal before running towards me. My eyes widened as her body slammed into mine softly. I stumbled over my feet and I fell backwards on the grass, Lydia on top of me. I couldn't hold back my laugh as Lydia kept apologizing before breaking into laughter as well. Lydia lifted her head and met my playful stare.

"You were saying?" She smirked. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright you got me." I remarked, leaning my head against the grass. Lydia moved her hand and cupped my cheek that still had reminiscence of a bruise. Her fingertips ran through my hair and I smiled, as she leaned forward and kissed me gently. She pulled away and I took a gulp of air, Lydia giggled. "I just defeated a dragon." She teased. I sneered playfully making Lydia's eyes grow wide.

"Not quite." I taunted. My arms wrapped around Lydia's waist and I rolled to my left, Lydia squealed as I rolled on top of her. My face went red, realizing what I just did. My heart was beating fast and I stammered out a breath. I moved so my arms propped me up, so I was hovering over her. Lydia giggled as we both realized how shaky my arms were at the stunt I just pulled. Lydia simply reached her arms up and pulled me down to her, bringing me in for another kiss.

I closed my eyes deepening it, my hand cupping her soft cheek. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers. I smiled at how her hair spread along the grass. Her legs shifted underneath me and I leaned and kissed her again. My hand moved up through her hair and my tongue grazed hers. I moaned in response before pulling away, my breaths coming out extremely shaky.

"We protect each other." Lydia stated, her hand entangling in my hair. I smiled before nodding in agreement.

"Protect each other." I repeated. Lydia pulled me back to her as my lips crashed onto hers. Our moment was interrupted when a loud howl emitted to my left. I pulled out of our kiss reluctantly, recognizing that tone of howl. Lydia giggled as I rested my head on Lydia's shoulder.

"Shut up Scott," I groaned, imagining what snarky remark he could be making via howl. Scott howled in the distance again as I met Lydia's eyes. "Werewolves." I muttered before leaning for another kiss from Lydia. Scott, my best friend who was an alpha werewolf. Lydia, my gorgeous girlfriend who is a banshee. They vowed to protect me as I would to them.

This was my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Thank you all so much, you all are truly amazing! So I have a main story going on right now called Between Life and Death that you guys should check out. Or stay tuned for some other short stories like this one that could come up. You guys are all awesome! Please let me know what you think! Have a great day!**


End file.
